Twists of Fate
by PureandSimple1
Summary: This is my first attampt at writing a Passions fan fic so I hope you like it. It is set in the future. Many couples are in it. Kay&Luis, Theresa&Ethan, Charity&Miguel, and Chad&Whitney. Others will be involved as the story goes on.
1. Default Chapter

**Twists of Fate**

_Hi everyone. This is my first attempt at writing a Passions fan fic so I hope you like it. It is set in the future. Many couples are in it. Kay&Luis, Theresa&Ethan, Charity&Miguel, and Chad&Whitney. Others will be involved as the story goes on. There are a few things you should know in my story while Kay did at one time persue Miguel it stopped before the Zombie was created. She gave up and moved on. The other thing is Sheridan was never lost at sea. She and Luis got married but soon after she learned she had cancer and died. Also Antonio has yet to return. Please let me know what you think._   
_Katie_   


**Chapter 1**   


Luis came in late from a stake out. They had finally caught the man they'd been after for months for operating a drug ring in Harmony. He was very relieved to get this one off the streets and even more relieved with this case behind him he could catch up on some very missed quality time with his family. He quietly tiptoed upstairs in the dark and peacefully silent home his wife and he had moved into seven years ago. Slowly careful not to wake anyone Luis went into his four year old twin sons room first. He walked over and smiled at them lovingly. Luis pulled the covers back up around Luis Jr., where he had apparently kicked them off in his sleep then lightly kissed him, and moved across the room and planted a gentle kiss on Marten's little face. Luis left the room quietly and tip toad across the hall to the room shared by his two year old daughter Pilar and six month old daughter Anita. He kissed Pilar goodnight and put her doll which had fallen on the floor back under the covers with her. Then going over to the crib he gently touched Anita's head and leaned down to giver her a soft kiss. Then straightening out her blanket and smiling at his baby girl he turned and left the room as quietly as he'd come. Luis then went on into his room. He stopped and starred lovingly at his beautiful wife. Kay slept peacefully with the moon light shinning across her still body. To him she looked like an angel. She had always been his angel. After Sheridan had died he had found a friend in Kay, and from that friendship a beautiful love had grown. He knew without a doubt she had saved his life. For in those months after Sheridan's death he had many times contemplated suicide. It was only Kay, his Kay that kept him from it, and soon gave him back his life and a better life then he could have ever imagined. He couldn't believe how blessed he was or how happy. Luis starred at Kay as he often did and shook his head as tears of love came to his eyes. He said a silent prayer the same prayer he said every night.   


**Luis:** Thank you God for Kay. She is everything to me, I love her with all that I am. Thank you, thank you for sending me this angel. Please allow me to grow old with her. Please allow her to live a very long life. She is my world. Amen.   
Luis then undressed in the dark as to not disturb Kay and slipped into bed. Kay rolled over in her sleep and snuggled up to Luis who wrapped her tightly and lovingly in his arms. He held her close breathing in her sent and falling asleep feeling like the luckiest man in the world.   


Two houses down Theresa lay awake starring at the sealing unable to sleep. She was wrapped tightly in her husbands arms who she'd loved since child hood and she knew her three children were safe and sound but she couldn't sleep. Her mind raced with fears and worries. She glanced over nervously at Ethan who was soundly sleeping oblivious to her worries. She smiled at him sadly and wondered if they really would get to grow old together. She hadn't been feeling well at all lately. For a while she thought it was just the flue but lately it had gotten worse and it had been going on for what seemed like just to long. She hadn't told Ethan how bad she'd been feeling though she thought he might suspect something, and she certainly hadn't told him about her appointment in the morning. Only Kay and Whitney knew. Kay would be watching the kids. They always enjoyed spending time with their aunt Kay and their cousins. Her kids. She thought about her seven year old son Ethan Jr who was the spitting imagine of his father in every way. He was so strong but so tender and sensitive too. Her mind drifted to her four year old daughter Maria who was as much like her as Ethan Jr was like Ethan. Then she smiled as she thought of her little guy. Her one and a half year old son Samuel Marten. Sammy for short. A sad tear slide down her face as she wondered if she'd get to see them grow up and a cold shiver passed over her. She didn't know why she was so sure something was wrong but somewhere deep inside she felt it was. She'd felt so bad lately that even the things she loved the most like playing with her kids or taking long walks with Ethan were becoming a painful and tiring chore. She'd done her best to hide it but when she had doubled over in pain in front of Whitney and Kay yesterday they'd ordered her to call Dr. Russell and Whitney had threatened to tell Ethan if she didn't. So she was going she knew she had to. Theresa closed her eyes and said a silent prayer.   


**Theresa:** Please God, please let me be okay. Please let me grow old with Ethan, let me see my children grow up. I can't leave them. I need to be here. Please let me be all right. Amen.   
She then turned over and clutched onto Ethan for dear life and tried once more to sleep as her fears played inside her mind. 

Whitney sat at her kitchen table and tried to work on a knew song. She'd been up most of the night. She had had trouble getting her nine month old son Sean back to sleep after he'd woken from what she assumed was a night mare. This in turn had gotten her two year old daughter Melanie all woken up and it had taken an additional hour to get her calmed down and back to bed. She had been very relieved that all the racket hadn't woken her four year old son Russ who was a light sleeper and had just been getting over the flue. She hadn't worried about her five year old son CJ since he was like his father and slept like a rock. She had to laugh when she saw all her son and husband could sleep through. She swore they cold hold a hockey game in either bedroom while they were sleeping and neither would budge. She looked down at her wedding band and smiled sadly. She always missed Chad when he was on the road touring. But he'd be back the day after tomorrow. This had been a short gig. Only one week. There had been much longer ones. She was thrilled that this wasn't one of them. Her eyes drifted to her kitchen window that faced the back of Theresa's house. A shiver passed through her body. She so wanted to believe Theresa was okay but in her heart she didn't think she was. It was scary to think that Theresa might be sick. They had grown up together and always been like sisters. They had planned to raise their family's together and grow old. And be best friends to their dying day. Whitney now sat uncertainly wondering if that would really happen. She knew that there was a good chance nothing was wrong. But she also knew there was a good chance something was very wrong. People don't just double over in pain, finding blood in your urine isn't normal, and the flue doesn't last a month. Whitney said a quiet prayer.   


**Whitney:** Please let my friend be okay.   
Just then her thoughts were interrupted by a screaming child.   
**Melanie:** Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!   
**Russ:** Shut up you baby!   
**Sean:** Wahhhhhhhhh   
Whitney sighed and shook her head knowing sleep for her wouldn't becoming any time soon.   
Whitney got up and went running upstairs. 

Charity laid in bed and starred at the clock. It would be morning in a few hours and there was still no sign of Miguel. This would be another night that he simply didn't come home. She sighed sadly. She'd wonder where he was but she already knew.   


At a bar, she thought. He's at a bar and will come stumbling in drunk and pass out about the time I'm running to get our five year old daughter Angel on the bus!   


Charity was sure her three year old son Miguel Jr. who they usually called MJ and his twin sister Gracie would think it was funny to see Daddy stumbling around and not making sense or be as oblivious as there one and a half year old brother Emilo. Unless of course he fell or started ranting which he sometimes did. Then all three would start crying. The one she worried the most about was her five year old. Angel was like her. She knew, understood, felt and saw things that no one else did. She'd know Daddy was drunk and she might even know more. Charity sighed sadly and wiped another tear from her face. This had just been how it was for the past few years. Miguel had started drinking not long after Luis and Kay had gotten married. But at first it wasn't very bad. Over the years though it had gotten progressively worse until now was he rarely home, had already been fired from three jobs in the last year, and was either drunk or hung over. She had often wondered if Kay marrying Luis had made him realize that it was Kay he wanted not her. She had once asked him and he'd denied it, but she wasn't sure she believed him. She glanced over sadly to a picture of them on their wedding day. She picked it up and stroked it as a tear fell on the picture.   


**Charity: **What happened to us Miguel? How did we lose us?   
Just then her sad thoughts were interrupted by a historically crying Angel running into her room.   
**Angel:** Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!   
Charity jumped up turned on the light and grabbed her little girl up in her arms and hugged her as Angel cried.   
**Charity**: What is it baby, what's the matter?   
Charity rocked Angel back and forth gently stroking her long blond hair.   
**Angel:** Mommy, it's so awful! It's terrible Mommy!   
Charity sighed knowing her little one had had a vision. She knew it was a blessing but she also knew it many way it was also a curse.   
Charity: I know baby, I have visions too. What did you see?   
Angel looked up at her mother with the same clear blue eyes as hers. She blinked the tears away her little chin quivering.   
Angel: Aunt Theresa, something's really wrong with Aunt Theresa, Mommy. It's really bad.   
Charity sighed and hugged her little one. She'd been having the same vision most of the night, along with other ones of Miguel. She'd have liked to tell Angel she was wrong but she knew considering how accurate her own visions usually were and given the fact Angel had had the same one that Angel probably wasn't wrong at all.   
Charity rocked Angel sadly in her arms.   
Charity: I know, honey, I know. 

Miguel sat alone on the wharf chugging the six pack he'd bought after the bar had closed for the night. He starred off into the distance in a drunken haze. His mind was a jumble of thoughts none of them to clear. The only thing that was clear was the vision that always was before him when he drank. It was a vision of Kay in a flowered dress standing before him with a beautiful smile on her face.   
Kay: I want you Miguel. I love you, Miguel. It's not Luis I'm in love with, it's you.   
He'd hear this message from her echo in his ears over and over again. When he was sober he knew it was a vision but when he was drunk it was as real as could be and it's where he wanted to be.   


The next morning Luis and sat at the kitchen table trying to bribe Pilar to take another bite of her oatmeal while Kay nursed Anita while Marten and Luis Jr ran around playing and did everything but eat.   
Kay: Marten you stop that right now we don't put people in the fridge! Luis Jr. you get out of there and sit down!   
Luis: You boys sit down now or you're both not going to be able to!   
Both ran to their seats. Luis had never spanked them and probably would never spank them. But it was a threat that always got them in line. Although he knew that one day they would call his bluff and he'd have to find some other way.   
Kay: Now eat your oatmeal.   
Marten: It's yucky!   
Luis Jr: Super hero's don't eat this and I'm a super hero!   
Pilar: No!   
Pilar knocked the spoon of oatmeal her father was holding out of his hand and sent the mushy oatmeal all over his uniform. Kay stifled a laugh. Luis smiled and shook his head.   
Luis: Maybe we should just give them something else.   
Kay laughed   
Kay: Yeah, I don't think we're going to win this one Dad.   
Luis went over to the sink and wiped himself off as his boys ran passed him rough housing again. Luis turned quickly and grabbed them both up and holding them one under each arm spoke.   
Luis: Now, you two are going to have to eat breakfast. So what do you want, and it has to be breakfast food.   
Marten and Luis Jr. yelled in unison: Breakfast Barrito!   
Kay laughed as Luis plopped his boys back in their seats. There grandmother always made that for them and they loved it. It was the one breakfast food they'd always sit down and eat. Having finished nursing Anita she handed her to Luis and set out making the barrito's.   
Pilar: me want one too!   
Kay laughed   
Kay: Yes Ma'am.   
Luis blue bubbles on Anita's stomach and made her giggle loudly.   
Luis: Can I help?   
Kay: Just don't leave till breakfast is done.   
Luis: Deal.   
After breakfast Anita was placed in her play pen, Pilar was settled in front of the TV with her favorite video and the boys went to play on their wing set. Kay walked Luis out to his car like she always did.   
**Kay:** So what time will you be home?   
Luis pulled her in close smiling into the beautiful hazel eyes he loved so much.   
**Luis:** Well, that's the great thing about having caught the drug dealer. I get to come home at a decent hour. How does five sound?   
Kay smiled happily as she wrapped her arms around Luis and gazed adoringly into his deep brown eyes.   
**Kay:** That will be wonderful. The kids and I have missed you being home in the evenings so much.   
**Luis:** I know I've missed it to. But that's done with. I mean, at least until the next case. So for now you have me every evening.   
**Kay:** Works for me.   
They kiss tenderly.   
**Luis:** So what are your plans for the day.   
Kay bit her lip thinking of Theresa's Doctor's appointment. She'd be watching Theresa's kids and Whitney's kids while she was at the doctor. She hated to lie to Luis but she knew Theresa didn't want anyone to know how sick she was feeling or about the appointment. She didn't feel it was her place to tell and besides God willing it was truly nothing. She didn't want to scare and or upset Luis if there was no reason. He loved his little sister so much he'd be devastated if something was seriously wrong. And he'd already watched Sheridan die years ago of pancreatic cancer. To have to watch his sister now suffer with it? She couldn't even imagine. She hated thinking it was cancer but given the symptoms if it was something serious then that's probably what it was.   
**Luis:** Kay? Is something wrong?   
**Kay**: What? Oh, no, no. I'm fine.   
Kay plastered on her best smile.   
**Kay**: I'm probably just going to be around the house today. You know, take the kids to the park later on or something.   
Luis nodded but sensed something else was going on.   
**Luis:** Are you sure everything is okay? You got so quiet when I asked what you were doing today?   
**Kay:** I'm fine Luis. Don't worry.   
That's not a lie she thought. She was fine Theresa was the one that might not be. And she was going to be around the house and she was going to probably take the kids to the park.   
Luis nodded excepting his wife's response kissed her again and left for the day.   
Kay saw Ethan drive by at the same time and he honked at her. She waved happily to her brother and hoped he wouldn't come home to bad news. She then went inside and checked on her kids. 

Theresa cleaned up the breakfast dishes trying to hide how tired, sore, and worried she was. Maria wandered over to her.   
**Maria:** Mama?   
Theresa smiles down at her little girl.   
**Theresa:** Hey sweetie.   
**Maria:** Will you play with me?   
Theresa looked at the clock she wasn't going to have time to clean up the kitchen and play before her appointment. But what if she was sick? What if this was one of the last chances she'd have to play with her little girl. Theresa smiled and put down the dish towel.   
**Theresa:** Sure. You want to go play princess?   
Maria's face lit up as she nodded happily. Her big brown eyes dancing like Theresa's used to before she started feeling so sick. Ethan had noticed but she had brushed it off and said she was fine.   
**Maria**: Yay!   
Maria went charging upstairs. Theresa headed after her hoping she wouldn't wake her little brother from his nap. She didn't have enough energy today to handle them both at once. 

When Kay's door bell rang she was surprised to find Whitney with all four of her kids at the door.   
**Kay:** Hey Whitney, what a nice surprise. Please come in. What are you doing here?   
Whitney smiles trying to hide how worn out she is from being up all night with her brood and from worrying about Theresa.   
**CJ:** Where are Luis Jr and Marten?   
**Kay**: In the back on the swing set. You can go back there if you want.   
CJ and Russ look up at Whitney who nods her approval. Both boys take off. Kay seeing how tired Whitney is offers to take Melanie and walks into the family room plopping her down next to Pilar. The two girls happily squeal and hug when they see each other.   
Kay and Whitney smile at how their girls are such good friends already.   
**Kay:** So would you like some tea?   
**Whitney:** Anything with caffeine.   
They both laugh   
**Kay:** I know the feeling.   
Whitney places Sean in the play pen with Anita and then comes to the kitchen where Kay is making tea.   
**Kay:** So what brings you by?   
**Whitney: **Well, I have a favor to ask. Theresa is being stubborn.   
**Kay:** What's new   
Kay interrupts and they both had a much needed laugh.   
**Whitney:** True, very true. Anyway she's insisting on not telling Ethan till she knows something is wrong. Now, I know we're all trying to think positive here but let's face it the symptoms tell a scary story.   
Kay sits down across from Whitney handing her some tea. As a sad look comes over Kay's face.   
**Kay:** I Know we're not doctors but we've both seen so much. I think it's cancer.   
Whitney gulps brushing a tear away.   
**Whitney:** I think it is too. And knowing my mother she's going to move fast when she sees the symptoms. Which means Theresa could end up having a biopsy today. I don't want my friend to be alone if she has to have that.   
Kay nods and reaches across the table squeezing Whitney's hand sympathetically.   
**Kay:** I know, I know.   
**Whitney:** So, I decided that I'm going with her but...   
Kay smiles catching on.   
**Kay**: Of course I'll watch the kids. I'm already watching Theresa's and they all love playing together. Why not.   
Whitney smiles gratefully at Kay.   
**Whitney**: Are you sure it's not to much trouble?   
Kay shakes her head no.   
**Kay:** Not in the least. 

Charity looks at the clock worriedly. Normally Miguel stumbles in before Angel gets on the bus. But today Angel is already off at school, Miguel Jr and Gracie are already playing in the back yard with their dog Champ and Emilo is playing in his play pen. This is the latest he's ever been. Charity closes her eyes and says a prayer.   
Charity: Please let Miguel be okay. Please let him be home soon.   
She stairs at the door but nothing happens. Charity sighs sadly and shakes her head.   
**Charity:** I'm giving you another half an hour Miguel and then I'm calling the police. 

Miguel lays face down in the gutter passed out drunk with a beer can clutched in his hand. In a drunken dream he sees Kay coming to him and pulling him into a passionate kiss. He feels her body against his and her breath on his skin. He holds her tightly.   
**Kay:** I thought you'd never come. I've loved you for ever and a day.   
**Miguel:** I'm sorry. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize where I belonged. Forgive me.   
Kay smiles at him lovingly.   
**Kay:** Always.   
They kiss passionately. 

Whitney and Kay are still talking at the kitchen table when Theresa shows up with Maria and Sammy. Kay smiles at her sister in law and niece and nephew.   
**Kay:** Hey guys. Maria the boys are out on the swing set why don't you go join them?   
Maria nods. Hugs her Mommy good-bye and runs off to play. Theresa watches with a tear in her eye and wipes it away. Kay takes Sammy as Whitney moves over and hugs her old friend.   
Theresa smiles at Whitney happy to see her.   
**Theresa**: Whitney, it's so nice to see you. What are you doing here?   
**Whitney**: Kay is watching my kids and I'm coming with you to your appointment.   
**Theresa:** Whitney no...   
Whitney puts her hand up to stop her from talking.   
**Whitney:** Theresa, listen to me. I know we're all trying to be brave but let's face it, something could be seriously wrong here. And God forbid, but if it is I don't want you to be alone. So, I'm coming and that is the end of it.   
Theresa smiles and shakes her head with tears in her eyes.   
**Theresa:** God you're a good friend. they hug again. Kay gets Sammy settled in playing with the girls in the living room. Then comes back in. Kay hugs Theresa tightly.   
**Kay:** Are you feeling any better?   
Theresa: No. In fact I think I'm feeling worse. Although it could be just the worry and lack of sleep.   
Kay nods   
**Kay:** Yeah, that could be it.   
Theresa nods   
**Theresa**: Hopefully I'll be home before Ethan Jr gets off the buss but if I'm not...   
**Kay:** I'll be at the bus stop to get him don't worry.   
Theresa smiles grateful to have such a good friend in a sister in law.   
**Theresa:** Luis doesn't know right?   
**Kay:** No one knows but Theresa...   
**Theresa: **I know, I know. Look after today I'll know or at least have a better idea of what's going on. And then we can go from there. But right now I'd rather no one knew.   
Kay and Whitney nod both trying to control there own fears and tears.   
**Whitney**: Well, we should probably get going.   
Theresa nods.   
**Whitney**: Thanks again for watching the kids Kay.   
**Theresa**: Yes, thank you so much.   
Kay smiles   
**Kay**: No problem.   
They all hug and Theresa and Whitney head out. Kay says a silent prayer that they are all worry warts and nothing is actually wrong. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**   


Theresa and Whitney sit nervously waiting for Eve.   
**Whitney:** Are you sure you don't want me to go in there with you?   
**Theresa:** Yes, I'm sure. I mean, this could be nothing, let's not over react to much.   
Theresa says smiling trying to convince herself there truly is no reason to worry.   
Whitney nods and smiles supportively.   
**Whitney:** You know I was thinking maybe we are all completely wrong. I mean, could you be pregnant? Maybe you're just having a difficult pregnancy.   
Theresa considers this.   
**Theresa:** You know, aside from the blood in my urine I haven't had a period in over a month so maybe that's it. I figured it was just stress, and the last few days I thought it was due to whatever was wrong with me. Maybe I am.   
Theresa touched her stomach lightly and wonders. Her and Ethan had talked several times about having more children, and she would love to give Maria a sister.   
**Whitney**: Well, well maybe that's it. Maybe all this fuss is for nothing.   
Theresa shakes her head sadly.   
Theresa: I doubt it. All three of my pregnancy's have been pretty identical. This isn't like them. And even if I am pregnant given the blood, and the pain something is obviously wrong.   
Whitney nods squeezing Theresa's hand supportively.   
**Whitney**: Well, my Mom is a pro at dealing with problem pregnancy's. Remember how I started to go into labor three months early with CJ?   
Theresa nods.   
**Theresa**: That was so scary.   
**Whitney**: Yeah I was terrified. But my Mom managed to get me to my 36 week, so CJ was basically fine. I'm sure if this is just a problematic pregnancy she can help.   
Theresa smiles.   
**Theresa**: I hope you're right. I hope that's all it is and that you're Mom can help.   
Whitney smiles supportively.   
**Whitney**: I'm sure it is, come on now let's think positive.   
Theresa half laughs at her friend.   
**Theresa**: Aren't the roles a little reversed here? Aren't I the one always telling you that.   
They both start laughing.   
**Whitney**: Well, that's what friendship is about you know? Give and take.   
Theresa nods in agreement and the two old friends hug. Just then a nurse peeks her head out.   
**Nurse**: Mrs. Bennett?   
Theresa turns to the nurse.   
**Theresa:** Yes?   
**Nurse:** Dr. Russell will see you now.   
Theresa smiles bravely and nods.   
**Theresa:** Okay.   
**Whitney: **I'm sure everything is fine.   
Theresa nods they hug again and Theresa fallows the nurse back into an exam room.   
Whitney looks to heaven and says a prayer with tears of worry in her eyes.   
**Whitney**: Please let her be all right, please just let her be all right.   
Charity looks at her watch as she makes a mid morning snack for the kids. She sighs and shakes her head then reaches for the phone and makes a call.   
**Luis**: Officer Lopez-Fitzgareld speaking.   
**Charity:** Hi Luis, it's Charity.   
**Luis: **Hey Charity what's going on?   
**Charity:** I hate to worry you but Miguel never came home last night. I mean, lately when he gets waisted and doesn't come home he is back by the time I'm getting Angel on the bus. But today ... he's not back yet. I'm just getting worried.   
Luis slams his fist down on the desk in frustration. Things with his brother have been on a down word spiral for a while now. He just hasn't figured out what it was or how to stop it.   
**Luis:** Thanks for letting me know Charity, I'll get right on it.   
**Charity:** Thank you. I'm not sensing anything terrible has happened I'm just worried about why he hasn't shown up.   
**Luis:** I understand. I'll call you as soon as I have some information. And call me if he shows up.   
**Charity:** Okay, I will. Thanks again.   
She hangs up and wipes the tears from her cheek and then feeling a tug on her pants. She looks down and sees little MJ starring back at her with his fathers eyes.   
**MJ: **What wrong Mommy? Why you crying?   
Charity bends down and picks up him lovingly and hugs him tightly and gives him a light kiss on the cheek.   
**Charity**: Mommy just gets sad sometimes sweetheart, don't worry.   
She hugs him again and prays Miguel will come home soon.   
Back at the station Luis is busy putting an APB out on his brother when Sam walks over.   
**Sam:** Miguel didn't come home again huh?   
Luis shakes his head sadly.   
**Luis**: Miguel has been staying out a lot lately but he's always home by the time Charity gets Angel off to school. Today he's still a no show.   
Sam shakes his head and sighs.   
**Sam**: I don't know what is the matter with him. He always seemed like such a together guy and then out of the blue he just started drinking, and now...   
**Luis**: Yeah, I know. I've been trying to get through to him for ages. But he won't talk to me. Seems like seeing me only makes him angrier and want to drink more for some reason.   
**Sam**: Yeah, he won't talk to anyone. Everyone I know has tried to talk to him and he just pushes them away or gets mad. Then goes out and drinks himself into unconsciousness.   
Luis nods.   
**Luis**: He's on his fourth job this year and considering he hasn't made it in once in four days he'll probably be losing that soon.   
Sam nods   
**Sam**: If there is anything I can do to help let me know okay?   
**Luis**: Yeah, thanks. I'm not sure there is anything anyone can do. Miguel seems bound and determined to destroy himself.   
Luis sadly glances over to a picture of him and his siblings taken years ago. Before Miguel started drinking. Miguel looks so happy so alive so full of promise. Not like the drunken, angry, bitter man Luis now sees him as. 

Over at Kay's house it has started to rain so all the kids are playing inside. Kay is trying to comfort a cranky Anita and make a snack for the other children as they all play loudly in the house. Suddenly the phone rings. Kay grabs it quickly.   
**Kay**: Hello?   
All Kay can hear is heavy breathing.   
**Kay**: Hello? Is anyone there?   
A muffled voice finally replies.   
**Voice**: I know you want me.   
Kay is startled and jumps a little   
**Kay**: Who is this? Luis, are you playing some kind of game?   
**Voice:** I'm better then him and you know it.   
Kay slams down the phone frightened and takes a few deep breaths. Anita whimpers. Kay pats her on the back reassuringly and sways with her a bit.   
**Kay**: It's okay baby, it's okay. It was just a prank caller that's all.   
Kay looks at the phone and shivers unable to shake the scared feeling she has. 

Eve examens a visibly nervous Theresa.   
**Eve:** Try and relax Theresa, okay?   
Theresa smiles and nods.   
**Theresa**: I'll try. Whitney, Kay and I have been talking about what could be wrong so much, I guess I'm just really on edge.   
**Eve:** Well, try to relax now and I'll see if I can find out what's going on so you don't have to make yourself crazy worrying anymore.   
Eve smiles warmly at Theresa. Theresa nods.   
**Eve**: Is anyone here with you?   
**Theresa**: Whitney is. She came for moral support. And my super hero sister in law Kay is taking care of all of the kids today.   
Eve laughs.   
**Eve:** Well, I think you're going to owe her after that.   
Theresa laughs a little.   
**Theresa:** No kidding.   
**Eve**: Okay. I'm done. Now, get dressed and go out into the waiting room while I review what I've found.   
Theresa becomes worried again.   
**Theresa**: Is there something wrong?   
Eve evades this and takes Theresa's hand.   
**Eve:** Theresa, I just want to go over a few things and then I will tell you everything. Now go wait with Whitney and I'll call you back to my office when I'm done, okay?   
Theresa nods trying not to worry and heads out. After the door shuts Eve looks down at the chart and sighs then shakes her head.   
**Eve:** Oh, Theresa, I really hope I'm wrong about this.   
Eve goes to her office and makes a call. 

Officer Shormin walks down the wharf when he spots a man sitting in the phone booth looking passed out. The phone receiver dangling by his head. He walks closer and sees who it is. He checks the young man to see if he's breathing and gets swatted away. The man never opens his eyes. Officer Shormin sighs and shakes his head. Then makes a call.   
**Luis: **Officer Lopez-Fitzgareld.   
**Officer Shormin:** Hey Luis it's Jake. Listen, I found your brother. He's passed out drunk sitting in a phone booth.   
Luis shakes his head and mutters to himself.   
**Luis:** Better a phone booth then a dumpster I guess.   
**Officer Shormin:** What?   
**Luis:** Oh thanks Jake. Can you handle getting him home?   
**Officer Shormin: **Yeah, yeah no problem Luis. Bob's not to far back we'll get him in the squad car and just take him home. His wife is there right?   
**Luis**: Yeah, she is. I'll call her and tell her to be expecting you. I know she'll be relieved.   
**Officer Shormin**: Okay no problem. The address is 345 Dellwind Drive. Right?   
**Luis:** Yeah, you got it. Thanks again.   
**Officer Shormin: **Any time man.   
They hang up and Luis calls Charity.   
**Charity:** Hello?   
**Luis**: Hey Charity it's Luis.   
**Charity**: Oh, Luis, have you found Miguel?   
**Luis**: Yeah, a buddy of mine found him passed out in a phone booth. He was probably trying to call you or something.   
Charity nods as she sighs with relief.   
**Charity**: Thank you. Do I need to come pick him up?   
**Luis**: No my buddy is bringing him to your place right now.   
**Charit**y: Oh thank you so much. You are the best.   
**Luis:** Anytime. I'll talk to you later. Take care.   
**Charity: **You too. Bye Luis.   
**Luis**: Bye.   
They hang up. 

Ethan has been unsuccessfully trying to work for hours but he can't keep his mind on his work. Something has been off for a couple weeks with Theresa but he doesn't know what. At first he thought it wasn't anything major but the last few days he's noticed Theresa looking less then healthy. Ethan sighs and picks up the phone to call her. As he listens the phone rings and rings and rings. Normally Ethan wouldn't worry, he'd just assume they were all out at the park or running arrends. But for some reason he feels a strange dread come over him as he listens to the phone ring and ring. 

Back at Charity and Miguel's Charity suddenly has a wave of sadness come over and feels her stomach go in knots. She sits down trying to breath through the premonition as she sees Ethan standing in a church sobbing uncontrollably. She feels loss every where.   
As Angel colors with a friend in her kindergarten class she suddenly shivers as she feels an ominous wind and can hear someone crying. Angel whimpers and wipes her eyes unsure of what it means. 

At the hospital Whitney and Theresa sit waiting for Eve to finnish looking over what she's found.   
**Theresa**: Why do you think she wanted to look it over first? I mean, if it wasn't bad would she really need to do that?   
Whitney takes a deep breath trying to force down her mounting fear.   
**Whitney**: Mom is very thorough. She likes giving people a very accurate and clear picture of what's going on and information about it. I'm...I'm sure she just wants to make sure she hasn't missed anything and will be able to tell you very clearly what's going on. But...but that doesn't mean anything is wrong. It could be something very simple, really.   
Just then a nurse sticks her head out.   
**Nurse**: Mrs. Bennett, Dr. Russell would like to see you in her office and Mrs. Harris she asked that you come back as well.   
Whitney and Theresa look at each other a tad surprised but nod and both stand as they walk back there they instinctively grab hold of one another's hands. When they walk into Eve's office she looks up at them with a very enigmatic look. But Whitney knowing her mother sees a sadness and worry in her eyes and shivers. They sit down and look across the desk at Eve. Theresa takes a deep breath.   
**Theresa**: So, Dr. Russell what's...what's going on? 


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Whitney and Theresa stair at Eve worriedly.   
Theresa: Everything is okay, right? I mean, it's...it's nothing to serious, right?   
Eve takes a deep breath and sighs.   
Eve: One of the tests I gave you during your initial exam revealed something very troubling.   
Whitney grabs Theresa's hand and squeezes it. Theresa gulps.   
Theresa: What...what is it?   
Eve: Well, based on your symptoms, your appearance, and the physical exam I gave you I'm afraid there may be some sort of mass near or around your liver.   
Theresa and Whitney gasp in horror.   
Eve: Now, please listen to me. We won't know for sure about this until we run some more tests. I'm ordering an MRI and a CAT for you. If we discover that it is in fact a mass then we'll perform what is known as a Fine needle aspiration.   
Theresa stairs at Eve in shock Whitney takes over and clears her throat.   
Whitney: What is that?   
Eve: It's a method of biopsy. We obtain cells and then examination them under a microscope. It will help us   
to determine the nature of the mass. Not all masses are malignant.   
But all do need to be treated.   
Whitney glances over and sees that Theresa is still in shock so she takes a deep breath and continues.   
Whitney: How exactly does the procedure work? I mean, what's in evolved?   
Eve looks at Whitney very proud of her little girl for knowing exactly what to ask to help Theresa.   
Eve: Well, It's a safe procedure that involves passing a small needle directly through 

the skin or through an endoscope. The CT or MRI imaging will allow us to see where the needle is going. This is because the needle used is very small.   


Whitney nods trying to be strong for Theresa 

Whitney: is it accurate?   
Eve:   
Yes, diagnosis of pancreatic cancer based on this test is highly accurate, approaching 99%. However, it is only between 50-70% accurate in determining whether the cancer is benign or malignant. Because the amount of tissue obtained is so small, the absence of malignant cells in the sample cannot exclude the possibility of malignant disease altogether.   
Whitney: So if it's malignant you'll know for sure but if it says it's not...   
Eve: We'll have to do more tests. 

Whitney: Are there risks to doing this test?   
Eve: Complications such as bleeding or infection occur very rarely, less than 1% of patients. So it's very safe.   
Theresa finally finds her voice.   
Theresa: If...if it is cancer what can you do for me? Will I be able to go home today? How long will the results take?   
Eve: Theresa, let's take this one step at a time okay? We don't know that it is yet. We Won't until we do some tests. If you do have cancer there are treatment options but it's all dependent on how advanced the disease is. So we won't what might work until we run more tests. As for going home. If the test goes as smoothly as I expect then you can go home after. But I'll want someone to stay with you just in case you start to bleed or have any other side effects.   
Whitney: I'll stay with her till Ethan gets home.   
Eve smiles   
Eve: Good. We should have the results in 24 hours from the time we finish the test.   
They nod.   
Eve: Now, I'm going to go set up the test and a nurse will come and get you when we're ready. Do you have any questions?   
Whitney: Can I come with her?   
Eve starts to object but sees the fear in both there eyes and sighs.   
Eve: Okay.   
Eve puts a hand on Theresa's shoulder.   
Eve: Try not to worry Theresa, we don't know anything for sure yet.   
Eve leaves. Theresa still in a state of shock stairs forward.   
Whitney: You...you know my Mom is just..just being cautious that's all.   
Theresa nods and takes a deep breath trying to believe that Whitney is right.   
Theresa: Yeah, yeah, she's just being careful. I...I don't think I'm going to be home to get Ethan Jr. off the buss.   
Whitney nods.   
Whitney: Probably not. I'll...I'll cal Kay.   
Whitney gets up and goes into the hall to use the pay phone.   
At Kay's the kids are all playing happily oblivious to Kay's worried mood.   
Kay: Hello?   
Whitney: Hey Kay, it's me. How are the kids doing?   
Kay can instantly hear the worry in Whitney's voice.   
Kay: The kids are all fine. There having a great time together. What's going on with Theresa?   
Whitney takes a deep breath trying to keep her emotions in check.   
Whitney: My Mom found a mass and thinks she may have pancreatic cancer. She's getting ready to do a biopsy right now.   
Kay shivers as the words sink in and she wipes a tear away.   
Kay: Oh, my, God. I was so afraid of this. But, but hey it still might not be right?   
Whitney: Right, right. And there are treatment options if it's not far advanced.   
Kay: How long before we know for sure?   
Whitney: 24 hours from the time they finish the test.   
Kay sighs   
Kay: That's going to be an eternity for all of us.   
Whitney: I know.   
Kay: Is Theresa going to be able to come home after the test?   
Whitney: Yep but I'll have to stay with her till Ethan comes home to make sure she doesn't start bleeding or anything.   
Kay: Okay no problem. I'm guessing I need to get Ethan Jr from the bus?   
Whitney: Yeah.   
Kay: Okay no problem. I'm sure these kids would love to go walk in the rain.   
She laughs. Whitney shakes her head.   
Whitney: You're a saint.   
Kay smiles.   
Kay: No just a friend. we'll know in 24 hours.   
Whitney: Well, you're a great friend. I, I need to go okay?   
Kay: Yeah I better go to Russ just went running through here with a can of spray paint.   
Whitney has to laugh at this.   
Whitney: Yeah you'd better go.   
Kay: Look, tell Theresa I'm praying for her and to keep the faith. Bye.   
Whitney: I will bye.   
Whitney goes back into the office and finds Theresa crying into her hands. Whitney sighs and goes over to her. She wraps Theresa in her arms and just hugs her.   
Kay is busy running after the kids when she looks over and notices Luis Jr. singing a lullaby to a sobbing Sammy. Kay just stops and watches for a minute and smiles. She shakes her head as she thinks about how much Luis Jr. truly is a little Luis. Her mind flashes back to an earlier time. After giving up on Miguel she had needed a distraction so she began working at the local community center. When Sheridan had died of cancer Luis had barried himself in work at the station and the community center. She remembers one of the first times they really spoke. A seven month old who's mother had used drugs was screaming in pain and couldn't be calmed. She had gone to find the center nurse when she suddenly notices that she couldn't hear the baby crying anymore. She'd rushed back to the room and found Luis holding the small infant and singing to her softly. She watched him for a few minutes with tears in her eyes. She had never heard such a sweet voice. He placed the baby back in her crib and she'd fallen asleep. He turned and saw her somewhat startled not knowing anyone had been watching.   
Kay: You have the touch.   
Luis blushed bright red.   
Luis: I guess. It's a song Mama used to sing to me when I was sick or hurt.   
Kay nodded. They had started talking that night about lullaby's and by sun rise had covered what seemed like every topic known to man. It had been so easy to talk to him and he had opened up to her so willingly.   
Kay smiled at the memory of how it all began and looked at her son proudly who indeed had stopped Sammy from crying. 

MIguel woke up on his bed and looked around confused. He tried to move but his head was killing him. Just then Charity walked in and saw he was up.   
Charity: So you're finally awake I see.   
She said in a less then happy tone.   
Miguel: How did I get here?   
He moaned.   
Charity: A couple of your brothers friends found you and dropped you off. You know you really scared me not coming home at all like that.   
Miguel stumbled to the bathroom and fumbled with a pill bottle. Then looked back at Charity with annoyed look.   
Miguel: What, didn't your premonitions tell you where I was?   
He snorted at he took a pill for his head and stumbled back towards the bed.   
Charity: No it didn't. Miguel, what is your problem. Do you want to lose your fourth job this year?!   
Miguel: Will you keep your voice down my head is killing me!   
Charity: Well maybe if you hadn't drunken so much it wouldn't be and you could actually go to work for a change!   
Miguel: I'd rather be drunk! At least then I can be...   
Miguel stops himself realizing what he was about to say.   
Charity: Be what Miguel, be what!   
Miguel: it's none of your business just leave me alone!   
Charity: Excuse me! You are my husband and the provider for this family so it most certainly is my business! Now what were you going to say! Why would you rather be drunk then go to work or be with your family!   
Miguel: If you're so damn worried about money why don't you get a job!   
Charity is near tears by this point.   
Charity: I am not worried about money I am worried about you, I'm worried about us! Miguel please talk to me. What is wrong? Don't you love me and the kids anymore?   
Miguel sighs and rubs his head.   
Miguel: Look, I love the kids you know that. And as for loving you, we I'm married to you aren't I? I mean, what more do you want?   
Charity: Gee Miguel I don't know maybe someone that's home more and who isn't always drunk! Someone who actually shows his love and provides for us! You know as of now we're mainly living off of my savings and money that our family's give us?   
Miguel: So we are being provided for then.   
Charity: By our family! Your brother has a wife and four kids he shouldn't still be providing for you! None of them should be!   
Miguel jumps up and barrels towards Charity who jumps actually afraid for her safety for a second.   
Miguel: My brother should have to pay for us for the rest of his stinking life! HE OWES ME, NOW GET THE HELL OUT AND LEAVE ME ALONE   
Miguel grabs a frightened Charity by the arms and shoves her out of the bedroom then locks the door and lays back down on the bed. In the hall Charity crumbles to a sitting position and just cries. 

At the hospital Theresa's tests are getting under way. Whitney holds her hand supportively. Back at Theresa's house the phone continues to ring as Ethan tries again and again to make contact. Becoming more and more uneasy with every ring.   
Ethan: Why am I getting so nervous they are probably just out somewhere. I'll call Whitney.   
Whitney tries to comfort Theresa as they insert the needle.   
Whitney: It will all be over soon. Don't worry it's going to be okay.   
At Whitney's the phone rings and rings and rings. Ethan's pulse is racing but he can't figure out why.   
Ethan: They are obviously out together that's all. But why can't I shake the feeling that something is wrong?   
He finally calls Kay.   
Kay is comforting Maria who has skinned her knee running through the kitchen when the phone rings.   
Kay: Hello?   
Ethan: Hi Kay, it's Ethan. Listen, I know I'm just being paranoid here so humor me. I've been trying to reach Theresa all morning and she's not answering and either is Whitney. Is everything okay?   
Kay's heart races. She knows Theresa doesn't want him to know yet and she doesn't want to scare him but she hates to lie.   
Kay: Theresa and Whitney are out running arrends.   
Well, that's true an arren at the hospital Kay thinks.   
Kay: I'm actually watching the kids for them.   
Ethan: You're watching all of them? Wow.   
Kay laughs   
Kay: It's not a problem really. I've gotten very good at the juggling game. Besides it's not the first time one of us has watched all the kids for the other two.   
Kay thinks to herself that's true we've done this for other reason before.   
Kay: You want to talk to Maria she just skinned her knee and could probably use her Daddy.   
Ethan: Aww sure put her on.   
Kay: Maria do you want to talk to your Daddy?   
Maria nods as she sniffs. Kay hands her the phone.   
Maria: Hi Daddy.   
Ethan: Aww what's the matter with Daddy's little princess?   
Maria: I got a boo boo.   
Ethan: Oh my poor little princess. Well, tell you what when Daddy gets home tonight I'm going to kiss it and then we're going to go and read your favorite story how does that sound?   
Maria: That be good.   
Ethan: Okay now you be good for Aunt Kay all right?   
Maria: Yes, Daddy.   
Ethan: Love you princess. Bye bye.   
Maria: I love you too Daddy, bye bye.   
She hands the phone to Kay.   
Kay: You have the magic touch she's all smiles now.   
Ethan laughs   
Ethan: She's just so much like her mother I know what to say, you know? Call her a princess promise her kisses she's a happy camper.   
Kay laughs at this.   
Ethan: Well I'll talk to you later have a good day.   
Kay: You too bye.   
They hang up.   
Maria: Aunt Kay?   
Kay: Yeah sweetie?   
Maria: When is Mommy coming home?   
Kay: In a little while sweetie, in a little while.   
Kay gives her a hug and says a silent prayer that this little girl won't have her Mommy taken away. Kay thinks back to the night Sheridan died. She remembers all the pain in everyone's eyes. Especially Luis and Ethan's. There was such devastation. Even the fact that she wasn't suffering anymore hardly made a difference. 

Charity is now resting on the sofa while the twins play and Emilo sleeps when the phone rings.   
Charity: Hello?   
School nurse: Hello Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgareld?   
Charity: Yes?   
School Nurse: This is the school nurse at Harmony elementary. Angel is here she's very upset. I think she's had another one of her visions.   
Charity sighs. She knew this was coming she'd been having them herself all morning.   
Charity: Put her on.   
Angel: Mommy?   
Charity: Hey baby, did you have another premonition?   
Angel: Yeah.   
Charity: What happened in it?   
Angel: First I got all cold and I felt this really sad feeling, and then I saw Uncle Ethan crying, and then I saw Aunt Theresa laying in a hospital bed, and then I felt a sharp needle in my side! And Then I saw Aunt Theresa screaming.   
Charity nods and sighs as she wipes a tear from her face. It's precisely the same premonition she's been having all day.   
Charity: I know baby I've been having the same one. Are you feeling any better now?   
Angel: Yes. But what does it mean Mommy? Is Aunt Theresa really sick?   
Charity sighs not wanting to scare her daughter but knowing she must be honest.   
Charity: What it means is that we need to pray very hard for Aunt Theresa. We need to pray that if there is something wrong that the doctors can fix it. Okay?   
Angel: Okay Mommy.   
Charity: I love you baby.   
Angel: I love you too.   
Charity: Bye bye.   
Angel: Bye bye. Oh Mommy?   
Charity: Yes?   
Angel: Why was daddy sleeping in a phone booth?   
Charity sighs and almost laughs at how strong her daughters ability's already are.   
Charity: I don't know honey, I don't know. I'll see you later okay?   
Angel: Okay.   
The nurse gets back on.   
School Nurse: Is there anything I can do to help?   
Charity: Give her a hug for me and send her back to class. She has to learn to deal with having these premonitions they aren't going to go away, they are only going to get stronger. Be gentle but don't coddle her she has to continue with her day.   
The nurse nods.   
School nurse: Okay.   
Charity: Thank you for calling me.   
School Nurse: Of course. Have a good day.   
Charity: You too.   
They hang up and Charity sighs.   
Charity: Thank God I know how to help her with these. 

The test at the hospital is finally over. Whitney and Theresa are clutching one another's hands when Eve walks over.   
Eve: Well, the test is done. We'll have the results in about 24 hours. I want you to rest here for an hour or so then Whitney can take you home. But you need to take it easy. No running around, no lifting anything heavy, get lots of rest.   
Theresa nods with tears in her eyes.   
Whitney: I'll make sure she goes right to bed. Kay can handle the kids till Ethan gets home.   
Theresa: I want to see my kids.   
Whitney: I'll have Kay bring the whole group over to your house but you are staying in bed. Understood?   
Theresa nods.   
Eve: Theresa, I know you haven't wanted to worry Ethan, but you really do need to tell him what's going on.   
Theresa: When I have the test results I will.   
Eve: Theresa   
Whitney: Theresa you can't hide this. You have to take it easy for 24 hours and you have a bandage on your side he's going to realize that something is up and not telling him is only going to worry him more. You have to.   
Theresa starts crying.   
Theresa: How! How do I tell the man I love that I may have a deadly disease! How do I tell my brother who has already lost a wife to this that he may now lose a sister too! How Whitney, huh? How the hell do I do that to them!   
Whitney sighs and leans down to give her a hug.   
Eve: Theresa you're getting way ahead of yourself. We don't even know that this is cancer. And even if it is it could be in a treatable stage. Just tell them what you do know. You haven't been feeling well, you came to see me, and I ran some tests. And you'll have the results by tomorrow night.   
Whitney nods   
Whitney: That makes sense. Look, Theresa, yes they are going to be upset but they're going to be more upset if you keep it from them.   
Theresa sighs and nods   
Theresa: I know I know. I have to tell them. Ethan deserves to know and I can't expect Kay to lie to Luis. I just don't want them to worry.   
Whitney: My guess is Ethan is already worried. He knows you so well Theresa, he probably knows something is up.   
Theresa nods and half laughs   
Theresa: You're probably right.   
Eve: Okay then it's settled you'll tell them tonight. Now get some rest and we'll let you go in about an hour.   
Theresa nods   
Whitney: Uh Mom can I have a word with you?   
Eve: Of course baby.   
Whitney: I'll be right back Theresa.   
Theresa nods. Whitney and Eve go out into the hall.   
Whitney: Okay based on your experience, and what you all ready know. What do you really think is going on here?   
Eve takes a deep breath not wanting to scare her daughter but wanting to be honest.   
Eve: I think we need to wait for the test results but some prayer wouldn't hurt.   
Eve hugs her daughter and walks off. Whitney gulps catching on to the underlying message.   
Whitney: Oh God, she thinks it's cancer. 

Miguel stairs at an old picture of Kay he keeps in his wallet.   
Miguel: I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't realize you were the one. I'm sorry I didn't go after you. I'm sorry I married that crazy blond down stairs. I wish I was your husband. We'd have such a wonderful life. I don't believe you love my brother. You're only with him cause you couldn't have me. One day I'll get you I just know it.   
He sighs sadly and puts the picture away. 

Kay is busy drying all the kids off after picking Ethan Jr. up at the bus stop when she flashes back to another time she was soaking wet. Luis and her had been spending pretty much every day together. They'd be at the community center, or meet for lunch, or go see a movie, or just take a walk. They had been growing closer by the day. Everyone said they made a cute couple but both swore up and down they were just good friends. Though they were the only ones that bought that. One day they'd been out for one of their long walks when it started raining. It started as a drizzle but became such a strong down poor that they could bearly see in front of them. They were soaked to the core. They had run under a bridge for protection. Both looked at each other laughing.   
Kay: Well, that was refreshing.   
Luis smiled and nodded looking at Kay with feelings he thought he'd never feel again.   
Luis: Did anyone ever tell you, that you look beautiful when you're wet?   
Kay laughed   
Kay: Oh what ever!   
Kay looked at Luis and couldn't take her eyes off him. His rugged charm making him impossible not to stair at. Luis moved closer and lightly brushed the wet hair out of her face.   
Luis: No, I mean it. You're beautiful Kay Bennett.   
Kay smiled and blushed.   
Kay: Well, you're not so hard to look at either.   
Then suddenly before either knew what was happening they found themselves in a long tender kiss. That had been the day that they'd realized their true feelings for each other. Kay smiled thinking back to the happy moment. When her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Ethan Jr.   
Ethan Jr.: Aunt Kay where is my Mom and Aunt Whitney anyway?   
Kay: Oh there just out running arends. They'll be back in a little while. Why don't you go play with your cousins now okay?   
Ethan Jr. studied Kay carefully she could tell he knew something was up. He'd probably noticed how tired Theresa had been lately, or the yellowish tint her mothers skin had taken in the last couple of days. He'd possibly seen her wince with pain a time or too or maybe he just sensed something was up. Either way Kay knew she couldn't tell him but she didn't want to lie.   
Kay: Go on play with your cousins and I'll go make you guys a nice snack okay?   
Ethan Jr. sighed then shrugged and walked off. Kay shook her head he was to smart for his own good just like his father she thought. Ethan had somehow knew that Sheridan had been sick before anyone else really knew. It had been Ethan who had finally convinced her to see Dr. Russell and it had been Ethan that seemed to know without being told that she had died. 

As Whitney and Theresa pulled up into Theresa's drive way Theresa looked at Whitney with concern.   
Theresa: Do you think the kids will notice something is wrong? I don't want to scare them. I mean, I want to see them but...   
Whitney: You look the same as you did this morning. You look a little tired and that tint is still there. You'll be laying down but that won't scare them. You said yourself you've been taking naps lately.   
Theresa nods. Whitney helps her out of the car and takes her inside and up to her room.   
Theresa: Will you call Kay?   
Whitney: As soon as I get you into bed.   
Theresa nods as she lets Whitney help her into her night gown and then helps her into bed and covers her up.   
Whitney then goes and calls Kay.   
Kay: Hello?   
Whitney: Hey we're back at Theresa's.   
Kay: Oh okay what did your Mom say?   
Whitney: She'll have the results in 24 hours and that Theresa needs to take it very easy. So I have her all set in bed but she wants to see the kids.   
Kay: Okay I'll get the brood together and head over.   
Whitney: Do you need some help?   
Kay: Nah if I can manage from the bus stop to my house I can manage to get them two doors down.   
Whitney laughs.   
Whitney: You're amazing.   
Kay laughs   
Kay: It's a gift. Hey Whitney you might want to mention to Theresa that both Ethan and Ethan Jr. know something is up.   
Whitney: What do you mean?   
Kay: Ethan called here earlier and was all worried cause he couldn't reach Theresa or you at home. Normally he wouldn't worry like that he'd just assume you guys were out. He doesn't know what's going on but I know my brother. He knows something isn't right. And Ethan Jr. gave me the strangest look when I told him you guys were just running arrens he has either noticed something or is sensing something. You know those guys they are sharp.   
Whitney sighs   
Whitney: I figured they had an idea. Ethan has always had great instincts and Ethan Jr. is basically a little version of Ethan.   
Kay: Yep. I'll bring them on over.   
Whitney: Great.   
They hang up and Whitney goes back in to see Theresa she tells her what Kay has said about Ethan and Ethan Jr. Theresa has tears in her eyes and shakes her head.   
Theresa: I never could hide anything from them. Even when they didn't know exactly what is going on they both always know when something is up.   
Whitney nods   
Whitney: You have to tell Ethan.   
Theresa: I know, I know.   
Soon a thunderstorm of feet and talking can be heard as all the kids burst into the room. Whitney and Kay manage to stop them from all jumping on Theresa. Theresa gathers her three up in a bear hug and kisses them each.   
Maria: Mommy I missed you.   
Theresa: Aww I missed you too baby girl.   
Theresa kisses her lightly.   
Maria: I got a boo boo on my knee.   
Kay laughs   
Kay: A boo boo that has been for gotten for hours.   
They all laugh.   
Theresa: Well, you have to have Mommy or Daddy power to make boo boo's really go by by don't you baby?   
Maria nods solemnly. Theresa kisses Maria's knee gently and then from her bed side dresser gets out a snow white band aid and puts it on her.   
Theresa: Is that all better now?   
Maria nods happily.   
Sammy: Band aid band aid!   
They all laugh Ethan Jr. goes into the draw and quickly hands his Mom the Barney band aids Sammy likes and Theresa puts one on him and kisses him.   
Theresa: Thanks for getting that for Mommy sweetheart. Did you have a good day at school?   
Ethan Jr. nods solemnly and looks at his Mom closely.   
Ethan Jr.: What's wrong Mommy, I can tell something is wrong.   
Theresa Kay and Whitney all look at each other not sure how to respond. 

Over at Miguel's house Miguel has started packing.   
Miguel: I'm not living this lie any longer. I'm getting out now. 


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Kay Theresa and Whitney all exchange looks wondering what Theresa would say as Ethan Jr. gazes at her worriedly.   
Ethan Jr: Why are you in bed? And why have you been so tired lately? And why do you look yellowish?   
Theresa shakes her head she had thought she was doing such a great job of hiding her symptoms. Leave it to Ethan's son to be able to see it all.   
Maria: Do you have a boo boo Mommy?   
CJ: Maybe grandma can help. She helped me when I had chicken pox.   
Russ: Can we go see grandma?   
Whitney uses Russ's question as away to get off of the subject.   
Whitney: We'll see grandma this weekend okay? It's grandma's birthday!   
Russ: Yay!   
Ethan Jr.: But are you okay Mommy?   
Theresa smiles lovingly at her son and squeezes his little hand.   
Theresa: Can you give us a moment?   
Kay and Whitney nod. Kay takes Sammy and Maria and then with Whitney's help hustles the kids down stairs.   
Whitney: So what do you kids think we should get Grandma for her birthday?   
Russ: A fire truck?   
CJ: A guitar!   
Maria: Get her a Barbie!   
Luis Jr.: A cop car!   
Marten: A basket ball!   
Kay and Whitney laugh and shake their heads. Leave it to the kids to cheer them up. Back in Theresa's room Ethan Jr. sits on the side of Theresa's bed. Theresa smiles at him lovingly.   
Theresa: You're right. Mommy hasn't been feeling well lately. And that's why today I went to see Dr. Eve.   
Ethan Jr: Did she give you medicine?   
Theresa: No not yet sweetie because she doesn't know yet what's wrong. Remember last year when you weren't feeling well and Dr. Eve took some blood from you?   
Ethan Jr. nods   
Ethan Jr.: Yeah and it told her I have diabetes.   
Theresa nods.   
Theresa: That's right. But we didn't know right away, remember? We had to wait until the information came back. So, Dr. Eve took some blood from Mommy and when she knows what's going on she's going to call me.   
Ethan Jr: And then she'll give you medicine?   
Theresa: Maybe. But I don't want you to worry okay? Dr. Eve is a wonderful doctor.   
Ethan Jr. nods and hugs Theresa.   
Ethan Jr: I love you Mama.   
Theresa hugs him close with tears in her eyes.   
Theresa: I love you too sweet heart.   
As Theresa hugs him she says a silent prayer.   
Theresa: Oh God don't break my sons heart, don't let me leave him.   
Miguel stomps down stairs with two suitcases and a hanging bag in hand. He hears his children playing in the family room. Miguel Jr. is playing with a fire truck pushing it all around the room. Gracie is busy feeding her dolly. Emilo is playing with one of his musical toys. Angel is sitting on the couch quietly looking at a book she looks up and he sees she's crying. He knows she knows. There eyes meet and he motions for her to stay put and keep quiet. Angel reluctantly nods and looks back at her book as tears fall on it. She whispers softly to herself.   
Angel: Daddy doesn't want to be here. Daddy's leaving for good. He doesn't love us.   
Miguel can here Charity cooking in the kitchen. He goes and stands in the door way. Charity knows what's coming she's felt him pulling away and now without even being told she knows. She turns to him with tears streaming down her face.   
Charity: So this is it? You're just going to walk out on all of us huh?   
Miguel: I can't stay Charity, I just can't.   
Charity: Why not! We vowed to love each other and stay together forever!   
Miguel looks at the ground sadly then back up at Charity's tear stained face.   
Miguel: That's just it Charity. I don't love you and I don't want to be with you.   
Charity gasps and catches herself against the sink. She had deep down known this but hearing it still cuts like a knife.   
Miguel: I haven't for a long time. I've been living a lie and I'm sick of it.   
Charity: That's it? You're not even going to try to save us? What, what about counseling?   
Miguel: I can't imagine counseling helping at this point. I haven't loved you or felt close to you in years. Charity I was wrong we weren't meant for each other, we really never were. I'm sorry. I never should have asked you to marry me. That was a mistake.   
Charity: How can you say that! What we had was magical! And it gave us four incredible children!   
Miguel: No Charity. What we had was a lie. I was caught up in your beauty and all the adventures I had because of you. But the truth is my heart never truly belonged to you. As for the kids.   
He shakes his head sadly.   
Miguel: I wish I could tell you that I loved them and wanted to be there father. But...but I just don't. I care about them and I hope they have wonderful lives. But...   
Charity's tears turn to anger.   
Charity: GET OUT JUST GET THE HELL OUT! WHAT KIND OF MAN ARE YOU!   
Miguel sighs   
Miguel: I'd be a better one if I'd never married you.   
Charity shoves him.   
Charity: I said get out!   
Miguel sighs and leaves. As he does he hears Emilo start crying and Angel yell out for him but he doesn't look back. He puts his bags in his truck and drives off. Angel runs to her mother sobbing.   
Angel: Why doesn't he love us? Why? Why?   
Charity holds her daughter as tears stream down her own face and Miguel Jr. and Gracie watch from near by in tears and very frightened.   
Charity: I don't know baby, I don't know. 

Ethan is on his way home when he decides to call Sam.   
Sam: Police Cheif Bennett speaking.   
Ethan: Hey Dad it's me.   
Sam: Hey Ethan, how are you doing?   
Ethan: I'm doing good. Listen Theresa has seemed kind of down lately and I was thinking that this Saturday with Chad back in town it would be a great chance for us to do a couples night. You know she always loves hanging out with Kay, Luis, Chad, and Whitney. So, do you think you and Grace might be able too   
Sam smiles and finishes for him.   
Sam: Watch all the kids? Sure I'm sure Grace wouldn't mind and I can never get enough of those kids. So what's been bothering Theresa?   
Ethan: I'm not sure. She's just been kind of off lately. She hasn't had as much energy, she hasn't been acting like her usually happy go lucky self, and lately she hasn't looked physically well. She probably just needs some TLC or something.   
Sam smiles   
Sam: And no doubt my son can giver her that.   
Ethan laughs you know I'll try. I'll get back to you with the times as soon as I talk to the others okay?   
Sam: Sounds like a plan. Give Theresa my best and I'll see you later son.   
Ethan: Will do. Love you.   
Sam: I love you too. Bye.   
They hang up. Sam sighs thinking back to the time right after Gwen and Rebecca stopped Ethan's wedding to Theresa. Ethan had been so distraught. It was the beginning of his and Ethan's true bonding. As time went on they grew closer and closer until the night before Theresa and Ethan finally got married when Ethan had asked him if he'd Sam would be okay with him changing his last name to Bennett. Sam hadn't felt so proud or so emotional since his other three children were born. Several months and a tune of paper work later Ethan Winthrope became Ethan Bennett. And it had been just in time for little Ethan Jr's birth. Sam smiles happily thinking back to that incredible time. 

Kay and Whitney are busy playing with the kids down stairs and trying to keep them relitivly quiet so Theresa can sleep when suddenly Kay's cell phone rings.   
Kay: Hello?   
She hears a muffled voice on the other end begin to speak.   
Voice: We will be together one day I swear it.   
Kay hangs up her body trembling. Whitney notices.   
Whitney: Kay are you all right?   
Kay: What? Oh yeah I'm fine. Just one of those sick prank phone calls you know?   
Whitney: Maybe you should tell Luis.   
Kay laughs   
Kay: About a prank phone call? What's he going to do? It's probably just some harmless kid trying to be cool. Nothing big.   
Kay smiles and goes on playing with the kids trying to believe her own words even though something is telling her not to. 

Luis arrives home and bounds into his house happily.   
Luis: Honey, I'm hone!   
He immediately then notices that no one is there. Dinner can't be smelled and there are no sounds of children or Kay. He becomes mildly concerned but then sees a note on the table for him.   
Luis   
the kids and I are over at Theresa's we'll be back soon.   
Love,   
Kay. 

Luis smiles to himself.   
Luis: I think I'll walk over there myself. I haven't seen much of Theresa lately because of that drug dealer. Maybe we can all order in or something.   
Luis heads on over. 

Charity and the kids are sitting at the kitchen table over dinner. Miguel Jr., Gracie, and Emilo all oblivious as to how much their lives have just changed eat happily. Charity and Angel push the food around on their plates.   
Angel: I knew he was going to Mommy. I felt it when I came home from school. I knew he was packing.   
Charity nods and sighs heavily.   
Charity: I know sweetie I did too.   
Angel: Why don't we know why he doesn't love us anymore? We know everything else, why don't we know that?   
Charity considers this.   
Charity: I don't know know baby. I have never understood why God allows us to know somethings and not others. But I'm sure there is a reason. We just don't know it yet. But baby I really do believe that somewhere deep down your Daddy does love you and your brothers and sister very much. I'm sure of it.   
Angel looks at her mother doubtfully and tries to smile then looks back at her food.   
MJ: Mommy more please!   
Charity smiles lovingly at her son and serves him up some more chicken.   
Charity: There you go.   
Gracie: Why Daddy leave before dinner?   
Charity gulps trying to figure out how to answer when Angel jumps in.   
Angel: Daddy wasn't hungry and wanted to go out Gracie. We don't know why he just wasn't.   
Gracie excepts this and continues eating. Charity smiles at Angel gratefully. Angel smiles back at her Mom.   
Angel: I'll always help you Mommy, we're a team.   
Charity: And for that I am grateful beyond words.   
She hugs Angel tightly. 

Theresa lay in bed dreaming. She is at the end of a long dark hallway standing with her family and at the other end is a door with a beautiful light streaming out from under it. She hears a voice calling to her and begins walking towards the door but her family doesn't fallow as she gets closer to the door she can hear her family screaming her name but she can't turn around. her heart is pounding like crazy and she is trying to turn but the pull towards the door is to great. Suddenly Theresa wakes up with a scream drenched in sweat and shaking her heart pounding in her ears and tears streaming down her face. 

Out side the house Ethan pulls in just as Luis comes up the walk.   
Ethan: Hey Luis, long time no see! How've you been?   
They hug happy to see each other.   
Luis: I'm good man, I'm good. I know, I've been going crazy running around town trying to get that big drug ring brought down. Just did it last night.   
Ethan: That's awesome. I'm telling you Luis when my Dad retires you're going to be a shoe in for cheif of police.   
Luis blushes   
Luis: Well I don't know about that but thanks.   
Ethan: So what brings you by?   
Luis: Well, I got home to an empty house and found a note that my family was over here.   
Ethan smiles   
Ethan: I guess Kay got tired of watching them all day.   
Luis: What do you mean?   
Ethan: Well apparently my wife and Whitney dumped all the kids on her and went out for the day.   
Luis laughs   
Luis: Yikes! What she's going for saint hood now?   
They both laugh.   
Ethan: I don't know. But I'm actually glad she did it. Theresa has been kind of down lately so a day out with Whitney probably did her some real good.   
Luis nods   
Luis: What's she down about?   
Ethan: I'm not sure. You know Theresa she's not all that forthcoming with information.   
Luis nods in agreement.   
Ethan: I'm sure seeing you will also cheer her up. Hey why don't you guys stay for dinner. We'll order in and just have a nice evening.   
Luis: Works for me.   
They enter the house and hear all the children playing in the basement which has been finished off into a play area.   
Luis: Looks like Whitney and her brood will be joining us too.   
Ethan laughs.   
Ethan: I figured she would. It's lonely for her when Chad is out of town.   
Luis nods   
Luis: Yeah he goes on tour a lot, I'm sure Whitney misses the touring just as much as him sometimes huh?   
Ethan: Maybe. She really loves being a stay at home Mom, but yeah I think sometimes she does miss the touring.   
They are now at the kitchen door and see Whitney and Kay at the table talking. Whitney and Kay don't notice them.   
Whitney: I'm so scared for Theresa. I feel like I'm going to jump out of my skin.   
Kay squeezes her hand supportively.   
Kay: I know, I know.   
Kay: I'm not sure who I feel worse for. Theresa who may have to face the actual illness or Luis and Ethan who may have to face another loved one fighting it.   
Whitney nods in agreement. 


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Ethan drops his brief case on the floor as a thousand fears rush into his head causing Kay and Whitney to jump. They both gasp seeing them and realizing they've heard. Luis has a very worried and somewhat angry look on his face stairs at Kay.   
Ethan: What's wrong with Theresa?   
Luis: Why is this the first I'm hearing about it?!   
Ethan: Where is she?!   
Luis: What Illness?!   
Ethan: How serious is it?!   
Kay takes a deep breath trying to collect her thoughts quickly.   
Kay: Ethan this is not for me to tell you. You need to go upstairs and talk to your wife. Please don't be hard on her we don't have all the information yet which is why you haven't been told yet. Just go upstairs and talk to your wife, she's in bed.   
Ethan turns and races upstairs.   
Luis: I want some answers!   
Kay: And you'll get them!   
Kay turns to Whitney   
Kay: Could you please go check on the kids?   
Whitney nods and simply leaves the room.   
Luis: What the hell is going on!   
Kay takes a deep breath and begins.   
Kay: For the past couple of months but mostly this month Theresa has been feeling progressively worse. At first we all thought it was just some kind of flue or virus that would pass on it's own. But it didn't instead it got worse. Theresa didn't want to worry anyone needlessly and since we didn't know weather or not it was even serious Whitney and I went along with the silence. Mainly because we didn't feel it was our business to tell. Then finally a couple days ago her symptoms got so bad that we convinced her to go see Eve. She saw her today and ran some tests. We won't know the results until late after noon tomorrow. There really isn't much to tell yet which is why you and Ethan were left in the dark. But it wasn't going to last Theresa was going to tell you both tonight since Eve thinks it's serious.   
Luis: What does she think it is?   
Kay takes a deep breath she was dreading that question. The last thing she ever wanted was to see pain or worry in Luis's eyes again. But there is no way around it. She walks over slowly to him and takes his hands in hers and holds onto them tightly. she gazes up into his stormy brown eyes. And swallows trying to figure out how to put this gently.   
Kay: Eve says that based on her symptoms she was concerned that Theresa may have a growth of some sort in her.   
Luis swallows hit hard by the words.   
Luis: You mean a tumor?   
Kay slowly nods   
Kay: It could be benign we just don't know yet. Again that's why you weren't told. We don't have all the facts and we didn't want anyone to worry if it wasn't necessary.   
Luis nods   
Luis: A tumor.   
Kay: Maybe maybe not we don't know yet Luis.   
Luis: Where is the tumor?   
Kay: Luis...   
Luis takes a deep breath seeing the worry in Kay's eyes.   
Luis: Kay, I know you're just trying to protect me but she's my sister I need to know. Where is it?   
Kay nods and swallows hard.   
Kay: In her pancreas.   
Upstairs Ethan waits for Theresa to come out of the bathroom. He sits on the edge of their bed gazing at a picture of them on their wedding day. His thoughts are a jumble of worries and questions. Theresa comes out and sees him just sitting there.   
Theresa: Hi honey.   
One look in his eyes and she knows he' knows. Ethan immediately gets up and guides her to the bed and sits down next to her holding her hand.   
Ethan: Theresa what's wrong? What's going on? I got home and heard Kay and Whitney talking about you having some kind of illness. Please tell me what's going on.   
Theresa nods with tears in her eyes and takes a deep breath.   
Theresa: I haven't been feeling well lately. Not well at all.   
Ethan: Yeah I kind of noticed that, I just figured it was something mild.   
Theresa: Yeah, so did I. Anyway, I got feeling so bad that Whitney ordered me to go see her Mom. I saw Dr. Russell today and she ran some tests. Ethan the reason I didn't tell you was because I didn't want you to worry needlessly. I mean, I wasn't sure it was anything serious you know?   
Ethan nods and holds Theresa's hands looking at her worriedly.   
Ethan: I understand that Theresa, but we're a teem. If you are worried about something I need to know about it. I love you and I never want you to even worry alone.   
Theresa smiles lovingly at her prince and shakes her head.   
Theresa: I love you too Ethan. And I'm sorry I really just didn't want you to worry.   
Ethan nods   
Ethan: Okay so what happened today? From what I heard Kay and Whitney saying it sounded like she found something.   
Theresa swallows hard.   
Theresa: She found a mass and did a biopsy of it. She'll have the results tomorrow afternoon.   
Ethan swallows hard his fears rising at the word biopsy.   
Ethan: Where...where is this mass?   
Theresa gulps and wipes a tear away from her face.   
Theresa: My pancreas.   
A thousand and one horrific thoughts flood Ethan's mind and he goes pale. He grabs Theresa and holds her to him tightly as if his life depends on it. Then finding his courage and strength he speaks.   
Ethan: You're going to be fine Theresa. Everything is going to be okay. We're going to beat this. Whatever it is we're going to get through it together. I'm not losing you and that' final.   
Theresa holds on to him praying he's right.   
Just then there is a knock at the door. Ethan pulls back trying to collect his own emotions.   
Ethan: Come in.   
Luis comes in with a very worried and upset look on his face. Followed by a worried looking Kay.   
Luis: Theresa...   
Luis goes over and wraps her in his arms. Theresa starts crying.   
Theresa: Oh, God, Luis I didn't want you to know. I didn't want you to have to worry like you did before. I'm so sorry.   
Luis pulls back and holds her by the arms.   
Luis: Hey, don't you ever apologize to me you got that. You are my sister and your problems are my problems. Don't worry about what I do or don't worry about I'm a grown man I'll be fine. The only thing any of us should be thinking about right now is you.   
Theresa: But it might be nothing, I don't want you worrying like this.   
Luis: You're my sister and I'll worry if I want to.   
Theresa looks at him with tears in her eyes.   
Theresa: I love you so much Luis.   
Luis: I love you too.   
He hugs her tightly.   
Kay seeing everyone with tears in their eyes jumps in to help.   
Kay: You know we don't really even know that anything is wrong. What they found could be benign. And if that's the case then a simple surgery will fix it.   
Whitney comes in at this point having heard what Kay has just said.   
Whitney: And even if God forbid it is cancer. Cancer isn't always fatal. The fact is we may have caught it in an early stage. Surgery may still be all that's needed. Let's not think so negatively.   
Theresa: They're right. We may be getting ourselves all worked up for nothing.   
Ethan trying to be strong and positive.   
Ethan: Absolutely. Eve is probably going to call us tomorrow and say it's very minor and I can easily fix it.   
Everyone nods trying to convince themselves as much as each other.   
Charity is straightening up the house as the kids play when she notices a coat Miguel forgot to take. She sighs and picks it up sadly. She holds it close breathing in the smell. When she does she suddenly goes rigged as a glazed look comes over her eyes and suddenly she sees Miguel sitting in his truck with a pair of binoculars starring at something. She feels a creepy feeling come over her. One of impending danger but not for her. She drops the coat and shivers as she comes back to reality. Just then Angel walks over to her.   
Angel: Mommy who is Daddy spying on? Why is he watching someone?   
Charity just shakes her head and hugs her daughter tightly. She has an idea but she doesn't want to think it's true. 

Miguel sits in his truck gazing at a picture and stroking it lovingly.   
Miguel: Such a waist. I've wasted so much time. No more, no more.   
Miguel then looks back over at something out his window with a serious look on his face.   
Miguel: One way or another I will get what was meant for me. 

It is now later on in the evening. Luis and Kay are back at their house and have gotten all the kids settled in for the night. Kay comes into their bed room and finds Luis sitting on the edge of the bed just starring into space. She sits down next to him and takes his hand.   
Kay: How can I help, what can I do, what can I say?   
Luis sighs and shakes his head.   
Luis: You can tell me by baby sister is okay.   
Kay: Well, well she might be, you know? I mean as scary as that doctors appointment was and as ominous as that test seems we really don't know that she has cancer. She may not Luis, I mean it. Look, just because she had the test doesn't mean she's going to have the disease. Luis look at me please.   
She takes her hand and gently turns his face to face her.   
Kay: Just because you lost someone once to cancer doesn't mean you'll lose someone else to it. We don't know what's wrong yet, and like Whitney said not everyone who gets cancer dies.   
Luis sighs heavily and takes Kay in his arms holding her to his chest tightly.   
Luis: Just keep reminding me of that okay.   
Kay: Of course. I love you Luis and I'm here for you okay?   
Luis sighs still holding her close.   
Luis: I depend on that you know.   
Kay: I know. And you always can. I love you with every fiber of my being and I'm always going to be here for you.   
Luis pulls back.   
Luis: You know Ethan's going to need you too and so are those kids.   
Kay: Luis don't even go there. Not yet, all right? Come on we have to at least wait for the test results. Look, it's late we're tired and it's been a very long day. Lets just try and get some rest okay?   
Luis nods   
Luis: Okay, okay. You're right, we need to stay positive.   
Kay nods as they climb under the covers.   
Kay: You know Theresa wants us to stay positive and we do need to. The last thing she needs is to be worried about us.   
Luis: I agree.   
Kay lays her head on Luis's chest and he turns out the light and wraps his arms lovingly around his wife.   
Luis: But I don't know how I can't worry.   
Kay: That's what I'm here for Luis. You can lay all your worries and fears on me. It's my privilege to carry them.   
Luis shakes his head and kisses the top of her head lightly.   
Luis: How I was ever blessed with an angel like you I will never know. But please don't ever feel like you have to stand alone I'm strong Kay you don't have to keep things for me. We're strongest if we stand together.   
Kay smiles as she strokes Luis's chest.   
Luis: I know. I just didn't feel it was my place to tell you and this morning we really didn't even know if something was truly wrong.   
Luis: I understand. Good night my love.   
Kay: Good night.   
They kiss softly then wrapped in one another's arms fall fast asleep.   
Over at Ethan and Theresa's the kids are in bed and they are settling in for the night. Ethan looks at Theresa with concern.   
Ethan: Are you sure I can't get you anything? Some water, a heating pad, more pillows?   
Theresa sighs and shakes her head.   
Theresa: Ethan please don't fuss over me, okay? We don't even know what the tests are going to say.   
Ethan sighs and sits down on the side of the bed and takes her hand in his.   
Ethan: Theresa, how can I not fuss over you and worry about you. You are the love of my life, my soul mate, my world. Even if there is only a possibility that something is wrong it's something that needs my attention. I love you and I can't help but want to be here for you. Theresa I know you want to be strong and not to worry anyone. But please don't push me away. That's not making it easier, not on anyone.   
Theresa looks at him with tears in her eyes.   
Theresa: I don't mean to push you away, but if...if it's nothing then why should I worry you?   
Ethan: Because I'm your husband and your worries are my worries. We're a teem remember? Look, let me put it to you like this. If I was the one who had had the biopsy wouldn't you want to know?   
Theresa: Well, yeah, of course, but...   
Ethan: And wouldn't you be fussing over me?   
Theresa smiles seeing Ethan's point.   
Theresa: Like crazy.   
Ethan: And why?   
Theresa: Because you are my one true love.   
Ethan: And you are mine. So don't ask me not to go it?   
Theresa starts crying.   
Theresa: But I'm not ready to face something being this wrong!   
Ethan stops dead in his tracks as it hits him that his behavior is making her more scared. He sighs and curls up next to her wrapping her tightly in his arms and holding her to his chest. He gently sways back and forth rubbing her back.   
Ethan: I'm sorry. Look, I'm not fussing over you because I believe you have cancer. I'm fussing over you because you've been very worried and stressed about this, because you had a test today that I imagine was rather painful, and because I love you and love taking care of you. Look, it's probably something minor okay? But just for tonight let me take care of you. Hey does me fussing over you and treating you like the queen of my heart, which by the way is what you are, really that bad?   
Theresa laughs into his chest inspite of herself.   
Theresa: No. Actually that sounds pretty good.   
She looks up at him with tears in her eyes.   
Theresa: If you really want to help me just hold me okay? Just hold me and don't let go.   
Ethan nods holding her to him even tighter.   
Ethan: I'm never going to let go of you Theresa, never. 

Over at Charity's Angel tosses and turns as a vision interrupts her sleep. She sees a dark hospital room with all kinds of equipment beeping and blinking. She can hear a the strained shallow breathing of the person in the bed though she can't see the face. And she hears someone crying. She hears a voice in the distance say.   
Voice: It's time to let her go. 

The next morning Eve arrives to work early and calls the lab.   
Eve: Yes, this is Dr. Russell. I'm calling about the test results for my patient Mrs. Theresa Bennett.   
Lab technician: I'm sorry they aren't ready yet Dr. Russell.   
Eve: Well, please put a rush on them. I need them ASAP!   
Lab technician: Yes, Dr. right away.   
Eve hangs up and sighs tiredly.   
Eve: Oh, God I so hope I'm wrong about what those test results are going to say.   
She shakes her head sadly. Just then the phone rings.   
Eve: Hello?   
Julian: Hello darling, and how is my favorite doctor doing.   
Eve: Hi honey.   
Julian can tell something is wrong.   
Julian: What is it darling? What's the matter?   
Julian becomes protective misusuming what is wrong.   
Julian: Is that damn ex of yours harassing you again! I swear I'll have him thrown in jail if he doesn't obeyed by that restraining order!   
Eve quickly tries to calm Julian down.   
Eve: No, no TC hasn't bothered me in months. He's, he's to wrapped up self distructing on drugs to focus on me.   
Julian: Well, thank God that lunitic is finally leaving you alone. Remind me again why you insist on still using his last name?   
Eve sighs   
Eve: I only use it in my professional life. The reason I do that is because that's who I got established as and that's who people know me as. It's just easier to keep it Dr. Russell. But everyone in my personal life knows that my real last name is Crane.   
Julian smiles loving the sound of that.   
Julian: As it should have been all along my dear, as it should have been all along.   
Eve smiles.   
Eve: Yes, I agree.   
Julian can still hear the worry in Eve's voice.   
Julian: What's wrong my love I can always tell when something is on your mind.   
Eve: Oh it's just a patient of mine that's all.   
Julian: Well, I wouldn't worry to much. You are the best doctor Harmony has ever seen. I'm sure you'll be able to help them.   
Eve blushes and smiles   
Eve: Thanks for the vote of confidence.   
Julian: It's not confidence my dear Eve it's a fact. You are a truly gifted and exceptional doctor.   
Eve: Well with this patient especially I hope you're right.   
Just then there is a knock on her door.   
Eve: Just a minute! Julian someone is at my office I need to run. I love you and I'll see you at home tonight.   
Julian: Very well my love try not to worry so, have a great day.   
Eve: You too love, bye.   
They hang up.   
Eve: Come in!   
A nurse comes in carrying a file.   
Nurse: The Lab just sent up Mrs. Bennett's test results.   
Eve: Oh thank you, I've been waiting for these.   
Nurse: You're welcome doctor.   
The nurse leaves as Eve opens them up. She looks over them closely and sighs heavily.   
Eve: Oh, Theresa. 

It is another hectic morning over at Luis and Kays as they struggle to get there kids to eat what they've made.   
Kay: Come on you two you can't have breakfast barrito's everyday. Now eat your French toast, now.   
Marten and Luis Jr. grumble as they push their food around on their plates.   
Luis: Hey at least try it.   
Luis looks over at the clock as Pilar throws a piece of French toast on the floor.   
Kay shakes her head and tries not to laugh. Luis cleans it up while Kay continues feeding Anita.   
Luis: What time was Eve going to call Theresa with the results?   
Kay: She didn't really give her an exact time, just sometime today.   
Luis nods.   
Luis: You call me as soon as you hear anything right?   
Kay nods   
Kay: I promise. 

Over at Theresa's house breakfast is under way. Ethan has made everyone his famous spinach and cheese crapes.   
Ethan: So what does everyone think?   
Ethan Jr.: These are awesome Daddy!   
Maria: More please!   
Sammy: More more!   
Ethan proudly gives them all seconds. Maria sees Theresa hasn't eaten half of the original one Ethan gave her.   
Maria: Mommy don't you like Daddy's crap.   
Ethan and Theresa burst out laughing. Maria looks around confused Ethan Jr. snickers at his sister.   
Ethan Jr.: It's crapes not crap.   
Maria: Oh sorry.   
Ethan smiles and shakes his head.   
Ethan: That's okay princess. Just try not to say crap anymore because it's a bad word and princesses don't say bad words.   
Maria nods seriously.   
Maria: Okay Daddy.   
Theresa has tears in her eyes due to the pain the laughing caused.   
Ethan: Honey can I get you anything? Would you like something else besides the crapes?   
Theresa shakes her head.   
Theresa: No sweetheart, these are wonderful as usual. I'm just not hungry at all this morning.   
Ethan looks at her closely.   
Ethan: Theresa please, you really do need to eat something. How about some orange juice and a piece of toast. Please?   
Theresa smiles and relents.   
Theresa: Okay.   
Ethan gets the juice and toast. Theresa notices the time.   
Theresa: Oh honey don't you need to leave for work soon?   
Ethan smiles   
Ethan: Nope, I'm working out of the house today.   
He goes over to get something out of the fridge. Theresa eases herself up and goes over to him and quietly whispers so the kids don't hear.   
Theresa: Ethan listen. I appreciate you wanting to stay here with me today I really do. But if there is something wrong there are going to be days in the future where I really am going to need you to stay home. Today I don't need you to so maybe you should go in.   
Ethan turns and smiles lovingly at her.   
Ethan: You know, that's the great thing about having your own practice. You can choose to work at home whenever you want. There is nothing I need to do today that I can't get done here at home. I'm staying here with you and that's final.   
Just then the school bus beeps.   
Ethan: Hey champ there's the bus you better get moving.   
Ethan Jr. grabs his book bag. Ethan hands him his lunch and hugs him. Ethan Jr. hugs Theresa and runs towards the door.   
Ethan Jr.: Bye Mom, by Dad, by Maria by, Sammy, I'll see you guys later.   
He races for the bus. Just then the phone rings.   
Theresa: Hello?   
Eve: Theresa it's Dr. Russell.   
Theresa: Oh, hi. Do, do you have the tests back?   
Ethan's ears perk up and the word tests.   
Eve: Yes. I've just finished going over them with a couple of my colleagues.   
Theresa: Oh okay, so what did you find.   
Eve takes a deep breath.   
Eve: Theresa I'd rather not go over these over the phone. I need for you to come to my office as soon as possible, and I think you should bring someone with you. Preferably Ethan. 


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Theresa takes a deep breath trying to stop her heart from pounding right out of her chest.   
Theresa: Does that mean that it's...I mean if I was...   
Ethan moves over to Theresa worriedly.   
Eve: What it means is that I'd like to go over these results with you in person and I think someone should come with you.   
Theresa: Okay, okay, I'll, I'll be there as soon as I can.   
Eve: All right, I'll see you soon.   
They hang up Theresa turns to Ethan with a truly shaken look on her face. Ethan takes her hands in his trying to remain calm and strong for Theresa.   
Ethan: Theresa, what did Dr. Russell say?   
Theresa: She said that she wants to tell me about the results in person and that you should come with me. Oh, Ethan that can't be good.   
Theresa starts to cry Ethan takes her in his arms and hugs her tightly.   
Maria: Mommy, what's wrong?   
Theresa pulls back trying to pull herself together in front of her daughter.   
Theresa: Oh it's okay Maria I'm just a little worried about something, but everything is okay.   
Ethan: Hey princess why don't you run and bring Mommy some Kleenex okay?   
Maria jumps up always ready to be helpful and runs off. Ethan then turns to Theresa and puts his hand on her shoulders.   
Ethan: Listen to me, okay? Dr. Russell is a true professional. And doctors like giving news in person. As for me coming along, well she probably figures I'm just as eager to get the news as you are. She's just being considerate that's all. Now, I'm going to call Kay and have her watch Maria and Sammy and we'll be on our way.   
Theresa: No!   
Ethan: No? What do you mean no?   
Theresa: Look, I don't want Luis or anyone else knowing what's going on until I know exactly what is going on inside of me! I already put Kay in a difficult position yesterday I'm not doing it again today. Call Whitney. Maria and Sammy always have a great time over there and she won't feel obligated to tell anyone.   
Ethan nods   
Ethan: But if something is wrong...   
Theresa: Then of course we'll tell them but not yet.   
Ethan nods and gets on the phone as Maria comes back with the Kleenex.   
Theresa: Thank you sweetie.   
Theresa hugs her daughter tightly.   
Ethan is on the phone with Whitney.   
Ethan: Hey Whitney, it's Ethan.   
Whitney: Oh hi Ethan. How is Theresa feeling this morning.   
Ethan: Kind of on edge other wise about the same. Listen, your Mom just called us.   
Whitney takes a deep breath.   
Whitney: And?   
Ethan: Well, she wants Theresa and I to come to her office to discuss the results. So, would you be willing to watch the kids?   
Whitney: Oh of course no problem. Uh did my Mom happen to say why she couldn't just tell you over the phone?   
Ethan: No, I'm assuming it's just cause she's so professional.   
Whitney: Yeah, yeah. That's probably it. Okay, just bring the kids on over.   
Ethan: Okay Whitney we'll be over soon. Bye.   
Whitney: Bye.   
Ethan turns and sees Theresa holding Sammy on her lap while she brushes Maria's hair. He watches the three some a minute and smiles.   
Ethan: Hey Maria, guess what?   
Maria: What? Mommy and I have to go out for a little while so you and Sammy get to go over to Aunt Whitney's and play! Isn't that cool!   
Maria: Cool! Can I take my Barbies?   
Ethan: Yeah, but you have to hurry cause we need to leave really soon. So go grab a few and come right back down, okay?   
Maria nods and runs off. Theresa hugs Sammy tightly. Ethan walks over and brushes a tear from her cheek.   
Ethan: Only positive thoughts till we know differently okay?   
Theresa tries to smile at him.   
Theresa: Okay.   
Ethan gets the coats and soon they are ready to go.   
Over at Whitney's she is on the phone with her Mom.   
Whitney: Come on Mom we all know you don't insist on giving good news in person!   
Eve sighs understanding her daughters fear but knowing she can't tell Whitney first.   
Eve: Honey, I can't tell you what's going on. I have to respect patient doctor confidentiality.   
Whitney: But she's practically my sister!   
Eve: I know, baby. Listen, I did find a mass remember? Now regardless of weather it's cancer or just a cyst it has to come out. So, in this case regardless of the news I'd need to see her because surgery is a given. And I thought she could use Ethan's support okay?   
Whitney is now calmer.   
Whitney: Okay, okay. Look, I have to go I'm watching their kids and I see them coming up the walk.   
Eve: Okay, I love you and I'll talk to you later.   
Whitney: I love you too Mom bye.   
They hang up as the door bell rings.   
Whitney: Hey guys!   
Maria: Hi Aunt Whitney! I brought my Barbies!   
Whitney: Wow! Well, we're going to have fun with those aren't we. Why don't you go get settled in the family room okay?   
Maria: Okay.   
Maria hugs Ethan and Theresa.   
Maria: Bye, Mama, bye Daddy!   
Ethan: Bye princess.   
Theresa: Bye baby.   
Maria runs off and Whitney takes Sammy from Theresa.   
Whitney: Well, good luck guys.   
Ethan: Thanks.   
Theresa: Yeah, we'll need it.   
Whitney takes Theresa's hand.   
Whitney: Hey listen, you know she may just want to talk about removing the mass. I mean, even if it's just a cyst it has to come out. So don't let this going to her office scare you.   
Theresa smiles appreciatively.   
Theresa: Thanks Whit.   
Ethan: Yeah, that's a good point. Well, we'd better get going.   
Whitney: Okay I'll see you guys later, and call me if you need me to get Ethan Jr. from the bus.   
Theresa: Will do.   
Theresa and Whitney hug. Then Theresa and Ethan both give Sammy a kiss and head out.   
Maria: Aunt Whitney are you coming!   
Whitney: Yeah I'll be right in honey!   
Whitney goes in grateful for the distraction of Theresa's kids to keep her mind off what may be coming.   
Pilar here's someone knocking on her front door and opens it to find a disheveled Miguel standing on the front porch.   
Pilar: Mijo! What a nice surprise please come in! But why do you look so messy?   
Miguel plops down on the couch.   
Miguel: I've been driving around all night thinking.   
Pilar: About what Mijo did you and Charity have another fight?   
Miguel: Sort of. I walked out and I'm never going back.   
Pilar: Dios Mio! What about your vows Miguel, what about your children!   
Miguel sighs and stands up to face his mother.   
Miguel: Mama, I can't stand living a lie any longer. It's truly killing me. You know God wants us to be true to ourselves and be honest with others. And I haven't been either in years.   
Pilar: What do you mean Miguel?   
Miguel: I mean, that I don't love Charity, and I don't want to be married to her. To be perfectly honest I'm not sure I ever did truly love her. She was just this beautiful, sweet girl who made life exciting. But I made a mistake thinking she was the one. Look, I know that isn't what anyone wants to hear, but Mama it was killing me to stay there. You want to know why I've been drinking so much? I drink to forget! I drink to forget that I'm married to Charity, that I have four kids that try as I may I don't love..   
Pilar gasps in horror   
Pilar: Mijo, no!   
Miguel: Yes, Mama, yes! Look, I know that sounds awful, I know I sound like a jerk, I know you're disappointed in me, but it's how I feel okay! I can't change how I feel, believe me I've tried and it doesn't work. I want to love them, I would love to feel what you feel for us but I just don't, I don't know why but I don't.   
Pilar shakes her head with tears in her eyes.   
Miguel: Look, the way I see it this is the best thing I can do for all of them. This will give Charity the chance to find true love. And maybe just maybe that man will be able to love those kids as well.   
Pilar: And this is why you're here? To tell me you've walked out on your family?!   
Miguel: No, Mama, I'm here because I need a place to stay. Please, Mama, I can't go back and I won't. Please don't make me sleep in my trunk another night.   
Pilar sighs and shakes her head.   
Pilar: Mijo, I am not happy with the choices that you have made, and your words have nearly broken my heart. But you are my son and nothing will ever change that. I do love you, and I won't turn my back on you no matter how upset I am with what you do. So yes you may stay here. But I want you to understand how disappointed I am with you right now.   
Miguel: I know Mama, I'm not to thrilled with myself either at the moment. I'm ashamed I don't love my kids and I hate that I've hurt Charity. But I can't live a lie anymore or I'd end up killing myself.   
Pilar: Mijo!   
Miguel: I know, Mama, I know. I don't want to die but if I'd stayed their any longer I'd have seriously gone mad. I can't pretend to love them anymore. Look I'm beat. I'm going to go lay down. Thanks Mama.   
Miguel kisses Pilar lightly and goes upstairs. Pilar watches after him and shakes her head sadly.   
Pilar: I will pray for you Mijo, I will pray. 

Luis is at work but just can't focus. He sighs and grabs the phone.   
Luis: I can't do anything for Theresa but I can always check in on my brother.   
Charity: Hello?   
Luis: Hey, Charity, it's Luis. Listen, I was just calling to see how Miguel was doing? Did he go out again last night? Did he manage to go to work today?   
Charity starts crying, Luis becomes concerned.   
Luis: Charity, what's wrong, why are you crying? Is Miguel okay?   
Charity: I wouldn't know Luis. Last night Miguel packed up his things and announced that he doesn't love me, that he's not sure he ever did, and that further more while he wants our kids to have a good life he doesn't love them either! Then he just walked out!   
Charity starts balling Luis sits their in stunned silence.   
Luis: What? That, that can't be right. Was he drunk? Did you try to talk to him?   
Charity: No, no he was sober, and yes of course I tried. I begged him to stay and get counseling but he wouldn't even consider it! He said it would be a waist. He told me it was a mistake to marry me!   
Luis: But he loved you!   
Charity: Apparently not.   
Luis sighs and flops back in his chair.   
Luis: This is just unbelievable.   
Charity: Tell me about it.   
Luis: Charity, I'm so sorry. How are you holding up? How are the kids? Is there anything I can do to help?   
Charity takes a deep breath trying to pull herself together.   
Charity: Well, I'm okay I guess. I feel like I've been blown in about a million pieces but I'm hanging in there. As for the kids, well the younger three have no clue what's happened. They know I've been upset about something but they don't know what. You know Miguel has never been around much for them and me being upset about it isn't anything knew. But Angel, well she knows exactly what happened. This is one of those times when her gift is a curse.   
Luis sighs   
Luis: Poor kid.   
Charity: Yeah, but you know what? We're going to get through this. One way or another we are going to be okay. Yes, I'd like things to be different but I can't change how Miguel feels and maybe, I don't know maybe it's for the best. I mean, he's never been much of a father and I certainly don't want him to be where he doesn't want to be. So, all I can do now is pick up the pieces and move on. For me, and for my kids. Hey my Mom did it before she died, I'm sure I can too.   
Luis smiles.   
Luis: I'm sure you can, and listen, you're not going to be alone, okay? Once a Lopez-Fitzgareld always a Lopez-Fitzgareld. We'll always be here for you okay?   
Charity smiles and wipes a tear from her face.   
Charity: Thank you Luis, that really means a lot.   
Luis: You're welcome.   
Charity: I better go, Gracie is calling for me.   
Luis: Okay no problem talk to you later. Kiss those nieces and nephews of mine for me. Bye.   
Charity: I will bye.   
They hang up. Luis sighs and shakes his head.   
Luis: What's happened to you Miguel, what the hell has happened to you.   
Just then Kay walks up to his desk.   
Luis: Kay what are you doing here? Is it Theresa? Is there news? Are the kids okay?   
Kay shakes her head.   
Kay: I haven't heard a thing from Theresa, I'm sorry. But I'm sure she'll let you know as soon as she knows something. The kids are all fine. I dropped them off at my Mom's for the day because I thought you might need some TLC.   
She smiles at him and sits on the edge of his desk.   
Kay: So what do you say detective care to take some time off?   
Luis smiles gets up and walks over to her and takes her face in his hands.   
Luis: With a smile like that how could I refuse.   
They kiss tenderly.   
Luis: Let me go tell Sam and we can go.   
Kay: Sounds good to me.   
Luis goes to tell Sam and soon returns and grabs his jacket.   
Luis: Ready?   
Kay: Always.   
They head out hand in hand.   
Luis: So where are we going?   
Kay: I thought we'd go ice skating. How does that sound?   
Luis smiles pulling her in close.   
Luis: Wonderful.   
They kiss tenderly. 

At the doctors office Theresa and Ethan wait nervously holding hands in the waiting room.   
Ethan: You know, I've been thinking it over. And there really isn't a reason to think it's Cancer yet. I mean, Whitney's right malignant or not it's got to come out. Eve could very easily just want to schedule a surgery date to remove it. And that will be the end of it.   
Theresa nods trying to keep her nerves in check.   
Theresa: Yeah, I know, but still...I mean, surgery? How long would I be away from the kids? How long before I could get on with my life?   
Ethan hugs her to him supportively.   
Ethan: Hey, hey listen. In this day and age with the medical technology being what it is, I bet the surgery would be a snap. And I'll take time off work to care for you till you're up and around okay? Don't worry Theresa, we'll get through this I promise.   
Theresa smiles up at him trying to think positive.   
Theresa: You're right, we have no reason to really believe anything is wrong yet. We have to stay focused on a positive out come.   
Just then a nurse comes out.   
Nurse: Mr. and Mrs. Bennett Dr. Russell will see you now.   
They nod and walk back to her office hand in hand. They sit down nervously across from her both trying to read Eve's stoic expression.   
Theresa: Okay, so, so we're here. So, what are the results. It's a cyst right? You just need to remove the cyst and I'll be fine right?   
Eve sighs and opens Theresa's file. 

Kay and Luis have been ice skating for a while now.   
Luis: You want to stop and get some hot chocolate?   
Kay: Sure that sounds great.   
They go over to the stand near the ice and get some hot cocoa. Kay gets some on her lip and Luis laughs and points to her lip.   
Kay: Oh no.   
Kay laughs Luis wipes it off with his finger and then kisses her softly.   
Kay smiles at him lovingly.   
Kay: You know what this reminds me of?   
Luis puts his arm around her as they begin to walk with their drinks   
Luis: What?   
Kay: The night you asked me to marry you.   
Luis smiles thinking back fondly.   
Luis: That was a wonderful night.   
Kay smiles as she remembers.   
Kay: One of the best nights of my life.   
They had been skating for hours and were both exhausted. Luis had been strangely silent all night. As they drank their hot cocoa Kay watched him worriedly.   
Kay: Luis, what's wrong? Is everything okay? You seem so preoccupied.   
Luis smiles at her lovingly and blushes.   
Luis: No nothing is wrong. In fact nothing has ever been more right. When I'm with you life is perfect Kay.   
Kay smiles lovingly at him at smiles.   
Kay: So what's on your mind then?   
Luis takes a deep breath deciding to make his move. He takes Kay's hand in his and looks at her with pure love.   
Luis: Kay, I love you. You have made me so happy. I can't even put into words the love you have brought into my life. The only way I know to express the depth of my love for you is to ask you to spend your life with me. Kay will you marry me!   
Kay: Yes, oh, Luis, yes, I'd be honored to be your wife.   
They kiss tenderly.   
Kay and Luis smile at one another thinking back to that special night.   
Kay: That was without a doubt one of the happiest nights of my life.   
Luis: Mine too.   
They kiss tenderly.   
Just then Kay's cell phone rings. 

Over at Pilar's Miguel is up in his old room writing.   
Miguel: The first step is to start out as a secret admirer. Then slowly I'll make her realize it's me she loves. And then she'll be mine.   
Miguel reads over the letter he has just written.   
Dear Kay,   
I have loved you from a far for many years. You are everything my heart has ever desired and more. I long to touch you, hold you, and make you my own.   
Love,   
your secret admirer.   
Miguel: Perfect now I'll just send it off to her and soon she'll be mine. She's to good for that loser brother of mine.   
Just then the phone rings down stairs and he hears Pilar get it. Soon there is a knock on his door.   
Pilar: Mijo, that was Ethan. He wants us to come over to his and Theresa's house right away. I do not know why but he sounded upset. I pray nothing is wrong with Ethan Jr. I know he had problems a few months ago with his diabetes.   
Pilar rushes out Miguel sighs and goes to get his coat. 

Over at Whitney's the kids are all playing when Chad comes through the door.   
Chad: Hey guys I'm home!   
CJ, Russ, and Melanie all go running to him for a group hug.   
CJ: Daddy!   
Russ: Daddy!   
Melanie: Daddy!   
Chad: Hey there's my crew how are the best kids in the whole wide world doing, huh?   
He hugs all of them and kisses them happily.   
Whitney comes over smiling carrying Sean. Chad hugs Sean and kisses him.   
Chad: Hey big guy!   
Sean giggles. Chad then kisses Whitney and looks at her worriedly.   
Chad: Any word from Theresa?   
Whitney shakes her head sadly.   
Whitney: No not yet.   
Chad hugs her reassuringly.   
Chad: I'm sure she'll be okay, you know. You're Mom is the best.   
Whitney smiles trying to believe he's right. Chad walks into the living room and puts Sean in his baby walker then spots Maria, Ethan Jr. and Sammy all watching from the door way.   
Chad: What does uncle Chad suddenly have cooties?   
Maria laughs and goes running to him. He picks her up in the air and swings her around. Maria squeals with delight. Ethan Jr. comes over looking rather down. Chad bends down and gives him a hug.   
Chad: Hey man, you don't okay.   
Ethan Jr. shrugs.   
Ethan Jr: I guess so.   
Sammy crawls over sits puts his arms in the air and looks up at Chad.   
Sammy: Up!   
Chad laughs.   
Chad: Yes sir!.   
He picks him up and goes to sit on the couch just as the phone rings and Whitney gets it.   
Chad: So who wants a gift?   
CJ: Me!   
Russ: I do, I do!   
Melanie: Me too!   
Maria: Do you have one for me?   
Chad smiles at Maria.   
Chad: Don't I always have a gift for you.   
Maria giggles. Chad looks over at Ethan Jr. who seems a million miles away.   
Chad: I got one for you too buddy.   
Ethan Jr. tries to smile   
Ethan Jr.: Thanks.   
Just then Whitney comes back in looking rather upset.   
Whitney: Chad that was Ethan on the phone. He wouldn't say what was wrong but he sounded upset. He wants us to come over to his place right away. Chad nods.   
Chad: Okay, guys looks like gifts will have to wait. Let's get those coats on!   
Chad and Whitney hurriedly get the kids into their coats. Only stopping long enough to exchange a worried glance. 

Luis is coming back to join Kay after making a quick call into work. He sees Kay is on her cell phone and she looks worried. As he approaches she hangs up and turns to him.   
Kay: Luis, that was Ethan. He wouldn't tell me what's going on exactly. But he sounded upset and he wants us to come over to his place right away.   
Luis nods now on red alert.   
Luis: We'd better go.   
Kay: I'm going to call my parents and meet us there. If something is wrong Ethan will need Dad.   
They jump in the car and head off. 

At Crane Mansion Eve arrives home. She is exhausted and her eyes are read and puffy from crying. She walks slowly in and a maid approaches her.   
Maid: Good evening Mrs. Crane. Mr. Crane asked me to tell you to come see him in the living room.   
Eve nods   
Eve: Thank you.   
Bearly able to hold it together she makes her way to the living room. When she walks in she finds a beautifully set table with candle light, a roaring fire, a violinist playing her favorite song, and Julian standing there holding a rose for her. He hands it to her and smiles lovingly at her.   
Julian: A rose for the lady of my heart.   
Eve bursts into tears.   
Eve: Oh Julian.   
And falls into his arms Sobbing. Julian just holds her startled by this reaction. 

Soon everyone is assembled at Ethan and Theresa's. The kids have all been sent upstairs to play. Everyone is seated in the living room. Theresa is sitting in a chair with Ethan sitting on the arm rest with his arm protectively around her. Both are looking rather upset but strong.   
Pilar: What is it Mija? Why did you ask us all here?   
Whitney: What did my Mom say Theresa?   
Luis: What's going on sis?   
Theresa takes a deep breath and looks up at Ethan for support. He kisses her head and smiles at her lovingly.   
Ethan: You want me to tell them?   
Theresa takes a deep breath.   
Theresa: No, no I need to do this.   
She turns to everyone and takes a deep breath.   
Theresa: As some of you know I haven't been feeling well for the past couple of months. Yesterday, Dr. Russell ran some tests to find out why. Today she told Ethan and I that I have pancreatic cancer and I'm having surgery to remove as much of the mass as they can the day after tomorrow.. 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Julian helps a sobbing Eve over to the couch and sits her down gently still holding onto her.   
Julian: Eve, darling, what is it? What's happened?   
Eve tries to pull herself together as she gazes into Julian's concerned eyes.   
Eve: I'm, I'm sorry for breaking down on you like that, it's just...   
Eve shakes her head and sighs deeply.   
Julian: Eve, my love please look at me.   
Eve turns and looks into his love filled eyes.   
Julian: Please don't ever apologize for leaning on me. I'm you're husband and you being able to lean on me is part of the deal. Just like I can lean on you. We are in this together. So, please tell me what is troubling you my love. Let me help carry the load.   
Eve gazes at him with pure love and shakes her head as a smile spreads across her face.   
Eve: I truly am the luckest woman in the world you know that Julian? To have man like you at my side is truly a blessing.   
Julian: Oh contrar my dear. I'm the lucky one. I'm lucky to have been given this incredible second chance with my true love. I'm lucky to have been blessed with your love. A love that for many years I was not worthy of, and some may still say I'm not.   
Eve: But you are Julian, you are just as worthy as I.   
Julian smiles   
Julian: I think many would disagree with you there, but I'll always except a complement from the lady of my heart.   
Eve smiles thinking back   
Eve: I remember the first time I really came to you.   
Julian nods   
Julian: We had a vertually herricane and that reched ex of yours had tossed you out into it. You were fighting with most of your friends at the time and had no where to go. I had just finnished divorcing Ivy for good, and had finally managed to pay Rebecca enough to make her leave me alone. You showed up on my door step soaked to the core and crying.   
Eve nods   
Eve: And you were so caring and gentle. You took me right in. Let me take a hot shower, got me dry clothes, had that huge meal made for me, even had a guest room made up for me. And you were so worried. You sat with me most of the night listening to me and talking to me.   
Julian: It was my pleasure my dear. And I'd do it all again. You know you saw the real me. You understood me like no one ever had or still does. It was so easy to open up to you. About my feelings for you, the pain I felt about losing both Ethan and my sister, my feelings about being a Crane I mean, my true ones. And how much I dispized my father. You listened and understood.   
Eve: And you cared and excepted me warts and all.   
Julian: Any warts you had were my making I'm afraid.   
Eve shook her head.   
Eve: As I've told you before I made my own choices. But the best choice I ever made was coming here that night.   
Julian smiles   
Julian: I can't argue with that. We started growing closer as time went on and before we knew it our love had re blossomed and we were planning our wedding.   
Eve: I remember making excuse after excuse as to why I couldn't move out until it finally hit me that I just didn't want to leave.   
Julian: And I most certainly didn't wnat you to. These past years Eve, they've been the best years of my life.   
Eve smiles   
Eve: Mine too.   
They kiss tenderly.   
Julian: But I digress now what had your tears flowing when you walked through the door my love?   
Eve sighs   
Eve: I'm just worried about a patient of mine. I just diagnosed them with a very serious form of cancer and I'm very frightened about how things are going to play out.   
Julian nods   
Julian: Cancer is such a horrendus disease. I truly wouldn't wish it on my worst enimy.   
Eve nods   
Eve: Either would I.   
Julian: But...but you know you are such a gifted doctor Eve. Such an incredibly talented one. I'm certain you can help this poor soul. They couldn't ask for a better doctor.   
Eve shakes her head uncertainly.   
Eve: Even the best doctors get beat sometimes Julian.   
Julian: Well, that doesn't mean this will be one of those times now does it?   
Eve considers this.   
Eve: No, no it doesn't.   
Julian: Look, I know you and you'll do everything you can for this person. And if it doesn't work, well perhaps it was just God's will as they say. Try not to fret my love. You can only do your best nothing more.   
Eve smiles and nods.   
Eve: I know. It just gets hard sometimes you know?   
Julian nods.   
Julian: Yes, I know. But you must not let your career bring you down like this. You need to be able to focuse on your own life too.   
Eve nods   
Eve: I know.   
Julian: What do you say we enjoy this wonderful dinner and celebrate life, hmm? Help you get some emotional detachment.   
Eve smiles.   
Eve: Okay, I suppose I should try.   
Julian: Yes, you most certainly should.   
Julian stands and takes Eve's hand. She stands and he guids her to the table and they begin a romantic dinner. Julian raises his glass high.   
Julian: To life.   
Eve: To life.   
They clink glasses.   
Everyone just stairs at Theresa not fully believing what they've heard.   
Luis: Cancer?   
Kay squezes Luis's hand and swallows hard.   
Whitney: Oh Theresa...   
Chad puts a supportive arm around Whitney.   
Chad: Oh, man.   
Pilar: Dios Mio! No, no this cannot be! You cannot have this!   
Sam: Ethan what can we do to help?   
Grace: Yes how can we help?   
Kay: What exactly did Eve say Theresa?   
Miguel: Are you going to get a second opinion?   
Pilar: Yes, yes you should get a second opinion! Eve is obvioulsy mistaken!   
Luis: Yeah, Sis, you need to get another test. That, that just can't be right!   
Theresa shakes her head no and wipes a tear away from her face. Ethan clears his throat.   
Ethan: Believe me we would both give anything for this not to be true, but unfortchunately it is. Dr. Russell double checked the test several times and disccused the results with several of the top cancer specialists in the world. It's true Theresa has can, cancer.   
Ethan can bearly say the words as tears appear in his own eyes but he wipes them away and takes a few deep breaths determend to hold it together for Theresa.   
Whitney: This...oh my God, this is just so un real...   
Pilar: Oh my Mija!   
Pilar goes to Theresa and hugs her as she cries. Theresa hugs her mother trying to comfort her. Kay whispers to Luis.   
Kay: Theresa doesn't need to be comforting anyone right now, she's dealing with enough.   
Luis nods and gets up. He goes over to his mother and whispers in her ear.   
Luis: Be strong Mama, Theresa needs you strong.   
Pilar pulls herself together and pulls away from Theresa.   
Pilar: You are right Mijo, thank you. Theresa you are going to be fine. Eve is a great doctor and I'm sure she will be able to help you.   
Pilar goes back to her seat with Luis's help tears still visable.   
Whitney: What exactly did my mother say?   
Theresa: That the mass has probably been growing for sometime. That she can't be sure how exstensive the tumor is until she gets inside to have a look. But she thinks it may have spread.   
Everyone gasps.   
Theresa: It's not a given she's only going on her expereance and the size the mass appears to be. She won't know till she gets in there.   
Ethan: It's just a possible that Eve could get most if not all of it. Even most will be good because then with Chemo the rest could be destroyed.   
Everyone nods tears in all of their eyes.   
Grace: And the surgery is day after tomorrow?   
Theresa: Yes. It's at nine am.   
Whitney: What can we do to help?   
Grace: Do you have someone to watch the kids?   
Ethan: I've actually called Charity and asked her too.   
Theresa nods. Miguel mutters under his breath.   
Miguel: Why does she have to be involved.   
No one hears his comment.   
Theresa: We really need as many family and friends there to support us as possible, so Charity made the most sense. That way my family and friends and Ethan's can be at the hospital.   
Everyone looks at each other un sure of what to do or say next. 

Charity is up in her bed room packing the remainder of Miguel's things that he didn't take already. She is fighting very hard not to cry but her heart aches for him. Just then Angel comes in.   
Angel: Where are you going to send Daddy things?   
Charity wipes her face tryinig to hide the few tears that have spilled over.   
Charity: To Grandma's. I'm sure that's where he's staying and since Daddy isn't going to live here any more we might as well send his things to him.   
Just then Gracie and MJ wander in.   
MJ: Why Daddy, no live here anymore?   
Gracie: Where Daddy?   
Charity sighs as she looks at her small children and knows it's time to tell them. Charity sits on the side of the bed and motions to her chilren. She pulls MJ and Gracie onto her lap. Angel sits down next to her mother.   
Charity: I have something very important to tell you kids, so I need you to listen carefully. Now, Daddy will always be your Daddy and I know that Daddy will always love you but...but he's not going to be living with us anymore. He's going to live somewhere else.   
MJ: Why?   
Gracie: Yeah, why?   
Charity takes a deep breath.   
Charity: Because Daddy doesn't want to live here anymore. I wish he did, and I tried to change him mind. But...but Daddy wanted to go.   
Gracie's chin starts to tremble as her brown eyes fill with tears.   
Gracie: Will we see him again?   
Charity looks into Gracie's eyes struggiling with what to tell her. She doesn't want to lie but how can she tell her that Daddy might not come to see her. Angel then pipes in.   
Angel: Gracie, Mommy doesn't know. We all hope he does come and see us but we just don't know.   
Gracie and MJ start crying Angel wraps her arms around her siblings and starts crying too. Charity wraps her arms around all of them and cries right along with them. They all hold each other for awhile. As Charity wonders what life has in store for her and if she'll have the abiluty to raise for kids on her own. 

Back at Theresa's everyone is just kind of milling around unsure of what to do or say. Kay sees Luis just standing by a window stairing out into nothing. She walks over and rests her hand on his arm. He turns sees her and wraps her in a hug holding onto her for deal life. Kay rubs his back as she hugs him.   
Kay: You know, just because the last person you knew with pancreatic cancer died doesn't mean Theresa will. Medicine is better now and she's got a great doctor. On top of that it may not have spread. Eve may be able to get all of it.   
Luis pulls back and nods.   
Luis: I know, I know. It's just, just the fact that she has to suffer with this at all just makes me so damn sad and angry!   
He turns and punches a wall. Kay rests her hand on Luis's arm again.   
Kay: Luis please don't do that, it's not helping anyone. Espeically not Theresa.   
Luis: But there's nothing I can do! I can't do a damn thing for her!   
Kay takes Luis by the arms and makes him look at her.   
Kay: Now that is not true and you know it. You can do plenty. Just by being here for her, just by letting her know how much you love her. That's helping her, it's helping her to cope, helping her to be strong.   
Luis: But it's not enough!   
Kay sighs looking into his sad brown eyes and hugs him to her.   
Kay: I know, I know.   
In another area Ethan and Sam are talking.   
Sam: How are you holding up son?   
Ethan runs his hand through his hair and sighs.   
Ethan: I don't know, I don't know. I guess I'm a little shell shocked you know? I went to work yesturday thinking everything was perfect. Three great kids, a wonderful wife, my own law firm, now it feels like it's all falling apart. I can't even describe what it was like hearing Eve tell us that Theresa has cancer. And the kind she has...   
Ethan shakes his head sadly.   
Ethan: It just couldn't be worse.   
Ethan becomes emotional.   
Ethan: I can't lose her Dad I just can't.   
Sam takes Ethan in his arms and hugs him tightly.   
Sam: I know son, I know.   
Ethan pulls himself together.   
Ethan: I know I have to be strong but part of me just doesn't know how I can be.   
Sam: You be strong when you're with Theresa that's what she needs. But you can come to me or any one of your other friends or family members and break down all you want. You're entitled to it. Look, don't lose hope Ethan. We don't even know yet the extent of the cancer, and Eve is a wonderful doctor.   
Ethan nods trying to believe his fathers words.   
Ethan: I know, I know. We...we may have caught it in time. I just keep telling myself that. But I can't help but wonder what if? What if we haven't? And then all these nightmarish ideas start coming and I...I just don't know how to handle them.   
Grace moves over to them.   
Grace: Pray Ethan, that's all you can do. Just pray.   
Kay comes up behind Ethan with Luis close behind on this last part and touches his arm.   
Kay: I know something else you can do.   
Ethan turns and looks at her, she smiles at him sympathicly and holds her arms out.   
Kay: Lean on a sister.   
Ethan grabs onto Kay and just hugs her. She holds him as tightly as she can and prays that his worst fears won't come true.   
Whitney and Theresa are talking. They are both tryinig not to cry.   
Whitney: I...I was so hopeful it was just a cyst.   
Theresa nods.   
Theresa: Me too. I was praying it was anything but this.   
Whitney: Is there anything I can do? Anyway I can help? Theresa, I love you, you are like a sister to me. Anything you need just say the word.   
Theresa starts sobbing.   
Theresa: I love you too Whit.   
They hug tightly then both try to regain their composure.   
Theresa: You know when your Mom told me it didn't even feel real. I felt like I was watching some sad movie or something. I don't think it really sank in until I said it here tonight.   
Whitney: Oh Theresa, I'm so sorry. Is there anything, anything at all I can do?   
Theresa dabs at her eyes.   
Theresa: Yeah, actually there is.   
Whitney: What? You name it I'll do it.   
Theresa: I don't know how things are going to go but the odds are I'm going to be worse before I'm better. Now that being said I won't be able to play with my kids like I used to. Whitney I don't want them feeling abandoned. Can you make sure Maria gets to play princess and, and maybe Chad can do something with Ethan Jr. while Ethan is caring for me.   
Whitney nods.   
Whitney: Of course. Don't even worry about the kids. They are so loved by so many they'll be fine.   
Miguel is looking around at all the sad faces and starts longing to be anywhere else. Pilar walks over to him.   
Pilar: Lets go talk to your sister. She needs us.   
Miguel shakes his head.   
Miguel: There is nothing we can do for her Mama. Only Dr. Russell can help her.   
Pilar looks at her son shocked.   
Pilar: Mijo that is not true! We can offer her our love, support, and prayers! Those things work wonders.   
Miguel: I wish I believed that. You can do that if it makes you feel better, but I'm out of here.   
Pilar: Mijo! What has gotten into you?!   
Miguel gets his coat on.   
Miguel: Nothing. I'm just not pretending to be something I'm not anymore. Theresa knows I love her, okay? I can't help her and frankly I can't stand being here.   
He storms out before anything else can be said. Pilar just shakes her head sadly. 

Eve and Julian dance slowly after a romantic dinner as the fire roars on.   
Julian: I'm happy to see a smile back on that beautiful face of yours.   
Eve: Well, being sad won't do anyone any good. I have to stay professional and clear headed so I can help my patient as best I can. Besides it's hard to stay sad around you my love.   
She smiles lovingly up at Julian and they kiss tenderly.   
Julian: Well, I'm glad to hear that. But just who is this poor patient of yours? I've seen you when you're just upset about a patient and it seems like there's more too it?   
Eve: There is. It's someone I know but I can't tell you Julian I'm sorry.   
Julian: That is all right my dear. I just thought talking about it might ease your mind a bit.   
Eve: What eases my mind the most is not thinking about it untill tomorrow. Julian make love to me. I need you, I need to feel alive and whole.   
Julian: Your wish is my command my love.   
Julian whisks her up in his arms and carries her upstairs. He gently lays her across the bed and she pulls him towards her as he kisses her softly everywhere. Soon there clothes have been shed and their bodies roll together as one. 

That night back at Kay and Luis's Kay sits in bed and watches Luis pace back and forth cracking his nuckles like he always does when he's got something on his mind. Kay sighs and looks at him sympatheticly.   
Kay: Luis, come sit down and let me give you a shouler rub. It will help you relax.   
Luis: I don't want to relax! I want to help my sister!   
Kay: I understand that, but being tense, stressed out, and tired ins't going to help her. The only way you can help take care of her is if you take care of yourself.   
Luis: I know that!   
Kay: I know you do, but I also know that sometimes you need a reminder. You've looked out for the world for so long that you tend to forget to look out for yourself too.   
Luis sigs and sits on the edge of the bed reluctantly. Kay moves over behind him and begins working on his shoulders.   
Kay: Oh baby you got a couple of boulders here that need moving.   
Luis: You know it's just not fair, it is just plain not fair! I drag in scum everyday off the street! Child molesters, murderers, rapists, drug dealers, the true scum of the earth. And, and there all healthy! There all going about their lives! They are living long long lives. And what does my kid sister get huh? What does my sweet, happily married, loving mother of three, never hurt a fly sister get! Cancer! Where the hell is the fairness in that! And yeah, I know life ain't fair but man sometimes it goes way beyond not fair!   
Luis gets up and begins stomping around the room again. Kay sits and watches him. Wanting so badly to help him but not knowing how to.   
Luis: You know, it never fails to amaze me how the good can get such a raw deal while the scum of the earth live long healthy lives! What the hell kind of plan is that!   
Kay shakes her head.   
Kay: I don't know, I don't know. But what I do know is that Theresa is a fighter. She's worked long and hard to have everything she has now and she's not just going to give up. She's going to fight this with all she has, and God willing she'll win. Theresa is one of the strongest people I know. Her never give up attitude is something I've always greatly admired. She's a survivor Luis, just like you. And I don't think we should doubt for one second that she's going to fight this cancer with the same strength and determination that she's faced every other obsticle with.   
Luis: But she shouldn't have to! She shouldn't have to fight anything! She should just have a long healthy life cause she's earned it!   
Luis is on the verge of tears. Kay gets up and goes to him and hugs him tightly.   
Kay: You're right, Luis, okay? You are absolutly right. She shouldn't have to face this at all. But the fact is she is going to have to. And us yelling about the unfairness of it all, as true as it is, won't help her. We need to be her cheer leaders okay? We need to encourage her and help her fight. She's going to be the one that is dragged down by this disease. So we have to be the ones cheering her on to victory, okay? We can't worry about the why we have to focus on getting her through this, cause that's all we can do. She needs our strength Luis, not our anger, or our pitty, she needs our strength.   
Luis pulls back and looks at Kay.   
Luis: But what if it's not enough? What if all the fighting, and support in the world doesn't matter? What if...   
Luis shakes his head sadly unable to finish the thought as tears spring to his eyes. Kay takes his face in her hands.   
Kay: Luis, don't even think it, okay? Don't even think it. We don't even know how bad it is yet. We can't declare defeate before we even begin to fight. Now, I want you to focus on helping Theresa be strong, on helping her stay positive and focused on surviving. That's the only way, Luis, it's the only way. Don't even think about what could happen, just stay focused. If we have to cross that bridge we'll cross it, but we are no where near there yet? You understand?   
Luis smiiles and nods as he pulls her in close.   
Luis: Thank you.   
Kay smiles   
Kay: For what?   
Luis: For being my strength. I don't think I could face this with out you Kay. You are everything to me.   
Kay: You'll never face anything alone Luis. You are my true love. I will always be here for you.   
They kiss tenderly. 

At the Bennetts Grace and Sam lay side by side neither one can sleep.   
Sam: Grace?   
Grace: Yes?   
Sam: I can't sleep.   
Grace: Me neither.   
Sam: You know, Ethan is trying to be so strong for Theresa, but I can see that this is destroying him, it's just killing him.   
Sam sighs.   
Grace: I know, I know. But he has you, and so many others who love him and who will help him through this.   
Sam: That's just it Grace. He's my son. As a father I want to protect him, and make things right for him. I want to swoop in and fix things. But...but I can't.   
Sam starts to cry.   
Sam: My son is hurting and there isn't a damn thing I can do about it!   
Grace wraps her arms around Sam and holds him close.   
Grace: I know, I know. There is nothing worse then seeing your child in pain. I may only be his step mother, but I'd give anything to help him, so I can only imagine how you must feel.   
Sam: It's the worst feeling in the world to know your child is hurting and there is nothing you can do. I became a cop to protect people, to protect Harmony. But now the person i want to protect the most I'm helpless to protect at all.   
Grace: There's still hope you know? I mean, Eve could get all the cancer, Theresa could go through a few Chemo treatments and go into remission, who knows. The fact is at this point there is still plenty of reason to believe she'll be okay.   
Sam nods   
Sam: I pray to God she is. My son has lost so much already to lose his wife and the mother of his children.   
Sam shakes his head.   
Sam: It's just unthinkable.   
Grace: Those poor babies. To be so young and face the possibilaty of losing a parent. I can't even fathem that.   
Sam: No matter how it goes it's going to be hard on all of them.   
Grace nods.   
Grace: What are they going to tell the kids?   
Sam: Ethan said there going to be as honnest as they can be without scaring them to much. I don't know what they're going to say but they're great parent's. I'm sure they'll figure it out.   
Grace: Yes, I'm sure they will.   
Sam: You know what else I was thinking?   
Grace: What?   
Sam smiles pulling Grace close to him.   
Sam: How blessed I am to have you, and how happy I am Ivy's plan was exposed before I lost you. I love you so much Grace. You are everything to me, and I thank God every day that I have you.   
Grace smiles up at Sam lovingly   
Grace: Oh Sam I feel the same way about you. You are everything to me. I am just so thankful David finally broke down and told the truth. I can't imagen being anywhere else but in your arms right now.   
Sam: I know. Had David not done that I'd be forced to lean on poisen Ivy for support and I doubt she'd be of much support. She's a selfish cold snake.   
Grace: Well, considering she's locked of for fraud and forgery not to mention plotting to drug a minor for the next 20 some years I'd say that's one person we don't have to worry about.   
Sam: Yeah and with David on the run that's one more we don't have to think about.   
Grace: So we can just focuse on you, me, and our loved ones. They need us now more then ever Sam.   
Sam: And I need you more then ever.   
Grace: I know Sam, and I'm here.   
They kiss tenderly as they hold each other close. 

The next night Theresa is sitting up in bed when Ethan brings in Maria, Sammy, and Ethan Jr. Theresa, tries to smile at her family through her worry.   
Theresa: Hey guys come over here!   
Maria and Ethan Jr. pile on the bed and Theresa gives them both big hugs and kisses.   
Theresa: How's princess Maria tonight?   
Maria: I'm good. Guess what!   
Theresa: What?   
Maria: I can count to ten in spanish Grandma taught me!   
Theresa: Wow!   
Ethan: Well, let's here it.   
Maria: Uno, dos, trace, quatro, cinco, sies, siete, ocho, nueve, dies!   
Theresa: Yay!   
Theresa hugs her daughter tightly.   
Ethan: Very good princess!   
Maria beems proudly. Theresa then pulls Ethan Jr. in for another hug.   
Theresa: And how are you doing sweet heart?   
Ethan Jr.: Okay I guess, but I know something's wrong.   
Theresa and Ethan look at each other.   
Ethan: What do you mean buddy?   
Ethan Jr.: Everyone looks so sad and serious today, and Mom's been in bed or laying on the couch a lot. Somethings up.   
Theresa smiles and shakes her head.   
Theresa: You pick up on everything don't you honey..   
Ethan Jr. nods   
Ethan Jr.: yeah so what's up?   
Ethan and Theresa looks at each other both knowing it's time to tell them. Ethan hands Sammy to Theresa who hugs him tightly then sitting cross leged on the bed pulls Maria into his lap. Ethan Jr sits in between his parents looking from one to the other for anwsers.   
Maria: Is something wrong?   
Theresa: Well, sort of. But Mommy and Daddy are working hard to make it right.   
Ethan Jr.: What is it?   
Theresa: Well, remember how the other day I went to see Dr. Eve cause I wasn't feeling well?   
Maria nod.   
Ethan Jr.: Is this about the tests they ran?   
Theresa: Yes it is.   
Ethan: They found something inside of Mommy that shouldn't be there. So, tomorrow Dr. Eve is going to try and take it out.   
Maria: What's in side of you Mommy?   
Theresa: Well, it's a big clump of things that shouldn't be there. And they are making me sick. So it has to come out. It's kind of like when Uncle Hanks Dog had a ball in his tummy and they had to take it out.   
Ethan Jr.: Buster had to stay at the vets over night, will you have to stay at the hospital?   
Theresa: Yeah, sweetheart I will. I'll be at the hospital for a few days. But then I'll come home okay?   
Ethan: And while Mommy is at the hospital you kids get to stay with Aunt Charity! won't that but fun.   
Maria nods   
Maria: Angel has really cool barbie stuff, and Aunt Charity has some really neat games to play.   
Theresa: Well, then it sounds like you're in for a great time.   
Maria smiles a little then frowns.   
Maria: But I'll miss you Mommy.   
Theresa: Oh baby I'll miss you too. But I'll be home in a few days I promise, okay?   
Maria nods. Ethan and Theresa notice how silent Ethan Jr. is being.   
Ethan: You okay champ?   
Ethan Jr. nods   
Ethan Jr.: Can I sleep in here with you guys?   
Maria: I want to sleep in here too!   
Sammy: Me too!   
Theresa: Well, I'd love to have you all in here with me.   
Ethan smiles   
Ethan: It's a slumber party.   
Maria: Yay!   
They all climb under the covers and hold onto each other tightly as Theresa wonders if nights like this are numbered for her. 

The next morning Ethan and Theresa silently pile the kids in the car both trying to remaine strong and some what happy in front of the kids. They ride over to Charity's in almost complete silence except for Maria's occasional excited out bursts about Angel's barbie collection. At Charity's Theresa hugs each of them tightly.   
Maria: Aren't you coming in Mommy?   
Theresa: No, no i"m just going to stay in the car. I'll see you in a few days baby, have a great time okay. And be good for Charity.   
Theresa hugs her daughter tightly to her for several minutes as tears form in her eyes. She tries to hide them but Ethan Jr. notices and looks down. He knows something bad is happening but he doesn't really understand what it is.   
Maria: Okay Mommy, I hope Dr. Eve gets the stuff in you out.   
Theresa: Me to.   
Theresa smiles at her daughter who blows her a kiss and runs towards Charity's house all excited about the barbies. Ethan Jr then comes over and hugs Theresa. they hold on to each other tightly.   
Theresa: Oh, I'm going to miss you so much! You be good okay?   
Ethan Jr. pulls back and looks at his Mom closely then takes her hand in his.   
Ethan Jr.: Don't worry Mommy it will be okay. He hugs her again then runs after his sister. Theresa wipes her eyes and looks at Ethan worriedly.   
Ethan: He'll be okay. Charity is great with kids and I'm only a phone call away.   
Theresa nods and tries to smile. She then hugs and kisses Sammy and hands him to Ethan.   
Theresa: I'd go in but...   
Ethan: That's okay. I'll be right back.   
He walks up to Charity's house where she has already opened the door and is hugging Maria and Ethan Jr. She takes Sammy from Ethan. Theresa sees them talking for a few minutes then Ethan bends down and hugs his kids. Charity waves at Theresa and mouths good luck. Theresa mouths back thank you. Ethan soon comes back to the car. As they drive off the group stands on the front step waving Theresa watches them till she can no longer see them and then begins to cry. Ethan squezes her hand tightly.   
Ethan: It's going to be okay, Theresa, it just is.   
Theresa tries to pull herself together and nods trying to believe he's right. 

At the hospital everyone is gathered in the waiting area when Theresa is wheeled by on a gurny before surgery. Everyone moves over to her. Whitney and Chad come up first.   
Whitney: Oh, Theresa.   
Whitney hugs her tightly.   
Theresa: Hey don't cry Whit, okay? Now, I'll admit this is my worst jam yet but I have no intention of letting it get me.   
Theresa smiles trying to convince herself as well as Whitney. Whitney tries to smile and nods. Chad squezes her hand.   
Chad: Hey we don't have any doubts you're going to pull through this you know? You're a fighter.   
Theresa nods and smiles. Kay and Luis come up next.   
Kay: You know, what I admire about you the most?   
Theresa laughs   
Theresa: No, what?   
Kay: Your never give up never surrender attitude. You're a survivior Theresa, and that's how I know you're going to be okay. I admire you so much, and I know you're going to show us one more time that you can't be knocked down for long.   
Theresa smiles through her tears as Kay hugs her. Luis then hugs her tightly.   
Luis: Hey little sister. Listen, you better not go anywhere on me, you here? I got two little girls that need to be taught all about fate.   
Theresa laughs.   
Luis: And I really do still need you little sister.   
Theresa squezes his hand tightly and looks at him intencly.   
Theresa: I know, I know.   
Sam and Grace then come up.   
Sam: You're strong Theresa, I have no doubt you can beat this.   
Theresa smiles as Sam gives her a quick peck on the cheek.   
Grace: You are going to be fine, you just have to keep the faith.   
Theresa smiles   
Theresa: I know. Thank you, thank you both.   
Pilar then comes up trying desperatly not to cry.   
Pilar: Oh, Mija. I love you so much, and I know you can beat this. You just have to have faith.   
Theresa nods and smiles   
Pilar: I...I just love you so much. I wish, I could fight this for you. But...but just know in my heart, I'm fighting right along with you.   
Theresa has tears running down her cheeks.   
Theresa: I know, I know. I love you too, Mama, I love you too. You are the best mother ever. And I am so grateful to have you in my life.   
They hug both crying. Finally the pull apart. Ethan comes up last. He leans in close and takes Theresa's face in his hands and looks at her intensly.   
Ethan: We waited a virtual life time to be together. You faught to have me by your side, and I love you with every fiber of my being. So don't you dare even think of cutting out now.   
Theresa sniffs her tears now streeming. Ethan wipes them away with his hands as he continues to speek.   
Ethan: You faught everything and everyone for us to be together. So this is one more obsticle Theresa, and I don't doubt you can fight it. You are the queen of my heart, and if you think I'm going to give you up easily you couldn't be more wrong. I may not be the one being operated on today. But my life is still hanging in the balance Theresa. Because you are my life. So you better save both of us, you got that.   
Theresa nods.   
Ethan: And don't forget, you're not fighting alone. I'm right here with you and will be right here with you every step of the way.   
Theresa: I love you too Ethan, and I swear I won't let this disease just up and have me. You are my world and I will fight for us with all I have.   
Ethan: You have a lot to fight for. The kids, your family, your friends, us.   
Theresa: I know, Ethan. My life is pervect, I'm not jsut going to roll over and give it up. You are the prince I've always dreamed of finding and I intend to get my happily ever after.   
Ethan: I'm going to hold you to that.   
Nurse: I'm sorry, but we really have to go.   
Theresa starts to cry.   
Ethan holds her to him.   
Ethan: Sshhh it will be okay, queen of my heart, it will be okay.   
He then kisses her tenderly.   
Ethan: See you soon my love   
Theresa: See you soon.   
They blow a final kiss as she is whisked away. Ethan stands in the hall transfixed on the doors she's been taken through.   
Ethan: My whole life is in that room.   
Sam puts his arm around Ethan.   
Sam: I know son, I know. 


	8. Chapter 8

  
**Chapter Eight **

Everyone waits anxiously in the waiting room for word on Theresa. Kay has just come back from getting coffee. She sits down next to Luis and hands him his coffee.   
Luis: We've sure seen a lot of this place over the years haven't we.   
Kay nods   
Luis: When Sheridan died, when your Dad was nearly killed in the line of duty, when Theresa's son was diagnosed with diabetes, when Mama had kidney stones.   
Luis shakes his head tiredly and rubs his face. Kay takes his hand in hers and gives it a squeeze.   
Kay: We do have good memories in this place to you know? Remember the night the twins were born?   
Luis smiles thinking back.   
Luis: How could I forget. They were both trying to come down the birth canal butt first at the same time.   
Kay laughs.   
Kay: It wasn't easy that's for sure. I wound up having a c section.   
Luis nods   
Luis: They both came out screaming and healthy.   
Kay: Easiest sixteen pounds I ever lost. Of course Pilar wouldn't even wait for a delivery room.   
Luis laughs.   
Luis: That's right. She was born right in the entrance way.   
Kay nods   
Kay: You got me in a wheel chair and I'm like the heads coming out!   
Luis: I remember that orderly caught her.   
Kay: Well, at least she waited to be born at the hospital, now Anita...   
They both start laughing.   
Luis: I will never forget that night. It was raining so hard I could bearly see and traffic was a mess. You started screaming the heads coming. By the time I pulled over and got around to your side the head was out and she fell right into my hands.   
Kay shakes her head smiling.   
Kay: It was a very unforgettable delivery. And you know there is nothing that says this hospital can't have more happy memories. Just imagine Theresa being told she's in remission.   
Luis thinks thoughtfully imagining them all hugging each other, and crying tears of relief.   
Luis: Yeah, that would be wonderful.   
Kay: It can happen Luis, it really can.   
Luis nods.   
Luis: I sure hope so.   
Kay clutches his hand in hers and places her head on his shoulder.   
Kay: Me too.   
Chad and Ethan are talking in the corner.   
Ethan: So how did the tour go?   
Chad: It was good man. I think it's my last tour for a while though.   
Ethan: How come?   
Chad: Well, you know your kids are only young once and I feel like I'm missing out on a lot. I'd rather be around every day for them like you are for yours. And...and I miss Whitney, you know?   
Ethan nods   
Ethan: There's nothing more important then the people you love.   
Chad: I hear you man. You know I'd been thinking about giving up the tour bit for a while now. But when I got that call from Whitney about Theresa...   
Chad shakes his head.   
Chad: Life's just to uncertain man. You know, you can't assume those you love are always going to be there.   
Chad stops realizing what he's just said.   
Chad: Not that Theresa's going anywhere or nothing I just mean...   
Ethan shakes his head sadly.   
Ethan: We hope she's not, but the truth is she might. As much as I want to believe she's going to beat this, I can't pretend that's not a possibility. Besides you're right, you should never take those you love for granted. And I'm sure both your kids and Whitney are going to love having you around more.   
Chad: I'm going to be around for all of you Ethan, okay? I want you to know that Whitney and I are going to help out in anyway we can. You can count on us anytime day or night.   
Ethan smiles appreciatively at his old friend.   
Ethan: Thanks man that means a lot.   
The two friends hug.   
Ethan: I am worried about Ethan Jr. You know the other two are really two young to understand what's going on, but he's...he's old enough to. And he's always been mature for his age. He gets a lot without even being told.   
Chad nods.   
Chad: Yeah, he's a sharp little guy. Whitney told me that he knew something was wrong with Theresa before she said a word.   
Ethan nods   
Ethan: He just knows stuff. It's not like Charity though, I mean he doesn't get a clear picture of anything. But he can sense when something is going on. And he usually knows weather it's good or bad.   
Chad nods   
Chad: Yeah, I've seen that. Like the day I came home I know they'd only been told that Theresa and you were running arrends but man that kid he knew. He was so reserved and quiet. Really had a lot on his mind.   
Ethan nods   
Ethan: Yeah, it worries me sometimes.   
Chad nods.   
Chad: Listen, I was planning on taking CJ, Russ, and Melanie ice skating tomorrow, how about if I take Ethan Jr. and Maria along. Thay'll have a great time and maybe it will get Ethan Jr's mind off things.   
Ethan: That would be great Chad thanks, that really might help.   
Chad: Hey, you know, you and Theresa are like family to Whitney and I. So we're happy to do what we can.   
Ethan nods and smiles appreciatively.   
Ethan: You're definitely like family to us too. 

Grace brings Pilar some coffee.   
Pilar: Thank you.   
Grace: Try not to worry Pilar. I know it's hard but she's in great hands and God willing they will get all of it.   
Pilar: I know, I know. It is just so hard to face the chance of losing a child I just...   
Pilar shakes her head unable to continue.   
Grace puts her arm around Pilar.   
Grace: Pilar don't even think like that. I know it's hard but you have to keep the faith.   
Pilar nods   
Pilar: I just cannot lose anyone else, I cannot. I've already lost Marten and Antonio, and my sweet Paloma considers her Aunt Maria to be her true family. She hasn't spoken to me in ages.   
Grace hugs her comfortingly.   
Grace: I know Pilar, I know.   
Sam comes up to Whitney who is leaning against a wall with her eyes closed tight.   
Sam: You okay?   
Whitney: I don't know. She's like my sister, you know? I just feel so dam helpless.   
Sam nods   
Sam: I know the feeling well. But hopefully the surgery will go well and Eve will get all of the cancer.   
Whitney nods   
Whitney: Hopefully.   
Chad comes over and puts his arm around Whitney.   
Chad: Any idea how long it will take babe?   
Whitney: My Mom always says the longer the better cause it means there is more they can do. If it's short it means they couldn't do much to help her.   
Everyone's eyes drift to the clock as Ethan thinks out loud.   
Ethan: Pray it will take hours then, pray it takes hours. 

Miguel comes into the hospital nervously hoping no one recognizes him. He sees an orderly and approaches him.   
Miguel: Hey, man, I was wondering if you could help me out?   
Orderly: Well, I'll try. What seems to be the problem?   
Miguel: Well, see, my girl and I had this huge fight and I really want to make up with her. But she refuses to see me or speak to me and her family pretty much hates me. I wrote this letter of apology to her but I'm afraid if I go give it to her she'll just tare it up, you know? Not even read it.   
Orderly: I know how that goes. I just don't get them, you know?   
Miguel laughs   
Miguel: Who does?   
Orderly: But how can I help?   
Miguel: Simple. She's up in the operation lounge waiting for word on her sister in law. All I need you to do is go in and hand it to her. Then leave as quick as you can before she can ask any questions. See then she'll have to open it.   
Orderly nods   
Orderly: Sounds like a good strategy.   
Miguel: Well, it's the only thing I can think of at this point.   
Orderly nods   
Orderly: I hear you.   
Miguel: So you'll help?   
Orderly smiles and slaps Miguel on the back.   
Orderly: Sure thing pal. I'm always up for helping out, and when it comes to women, us men have got to stick together.   
Miguel: Tell me about it.   
They both laugh.   
Orderly: So what's her name? What does she look like?   
Miguel: Well, she has light brown hair, and hazel eyes, and her name is Kay. Just go in hand it to her and then...   
Orderly: And then get out of there like a bat out of hell. I got it, no problem man.   
Miguel: Thanks.   
They shake hands and Miguel hands the sealed envelope to him.   
Miguel: Here you go.   
Orderly: Okay, I'll take care of this right now. And I hope this works for you.   
Miguel smiles   
Miguel: Thanks me to.   
They shake hands and the orderly heads off. Miguel smiles devilishly.   
Miguel: Well, that was easy enough. Now, I'd better get the hell out of here.   
Miguel heads out quickly.   
Up in the waiting area Kay is just coming back from the ladies room when the orderly approaches her.   
Orderly: Are you Kay?   
Kay: Yes, but...   
Before she can say anything else the Orderly shoves the envelope at her and runs off. Kay looks at the envelope and down the hall where the Orderly has disappeared and wonders just what the heck is going on. She shrugs and opens the letter. As she reads it she gets an ominous chill.   
Dear Kay,   
I have loved you from a far for many years. You are everything my heart has ever desired and more. I long to touch you, hold you, and make you my own.   
Love,   
your secret admirer.   
Kay looks at the envelope but there is no return address. She shakes her head with confusion then shrugs and starts to throw it out but something starts her and she stuffs it in her purse instead and heads back to the lounge. 

Charity is helping the kids to an art project. They are each making get well cards for Theresa. Ethan Jr. looks over at Charity as she helps Maria put some more sparkles on her card.   
Ethan Jr.: And Charity?   
Charity: Yes?   
Charity smiles at him.   
Ethan Jr.: Are you really psychic?   
Charity nods and smiles, Angel pipes in.   
Angel: So am I. We can see stuff that's going to happen or is happening.   
Maria: That's cool.   
Gracie: Am I psychic to Mama?   
Charity, Angel, Ethan Jr, and Maria all stifle a laugh.   
Charity: Phsycic baby not phsyco. Although sometimes I do wonder if I'm going to lose my mind with all the visions I have.   
They all laugh.   
Charity: And you probably will have some powers. All Standish women do.   
Maria: I wish I could have powers.   
Ethan Jr.: You're already a princess what else do you want?   
He rolls his eyes and Maria sticks her tongue out at him.   
Charity laughs.   
Charity: Okay that's enough of that. Come on let's finnish making these cards before the babies wake up, okay?   
Ethan Jr.: So is my Mama going to be okay?   
This question stops Charity dead in her tracks and she takes a deep breath. She has been having frightening images of what Theresa's future may hold but she doesn't want to scare Ethan Jr.   
Charity: You know sweetie there are a lot of things I do know, but there are a lot of things I don't know also. I can tell you this though. You're Mama is a fighter and a survivor. And she's got great people taking care of her.   
.Maria nods satisfied with the answer and goes back to her work. Ethan Jr. stairs at Charity for a minute almost like he's reading her mind then goes back to his car. Charity watches him worriedly, and wonders just how much this sweet boy can sense. 

Ethan and Kay stand by a window talking.   
Ethan: You know I was thinking when all this is done and she's in remission I'm going to take her on a second honey moon to celebrate.   
Kay smiles   
Kay: She's going to love that.   
Ethan nods and smiles   
Ethan: Yeah, I think she will too. You know, with my new law firm and all I haven't been spending as much time with her as I probably should have. But...but that's all going to change now. Now I'm going to be by her side all the time. I'm going to let her know all the time just how much I love her, and need her.   
Kay: That's a good idea. It's so important to let those you love know how you feel.   
Ethan nods   
Ethan: Yeah, well she's going to know from now on. I'm going to take her on a trip around the world. We're going to go to Italy, France, Spain, all the most romantic and exciting places.   
Kay: Oh she's going to love that! I remember when you had your last big trip planned you had to cancel it at the last minute cause Theresa found out she was pregnant with Maria and was nervous to travel over seas.   
Ethan nods.   
Ethan: Well, nothing is going to stop us now. We're going to take that trip I've been promising her.   
Kay smiles and squeezes Ethan's hand.   
Kay: Well, I'll be happy to watch the kids.   
Ethan smiles.   
Ethan: Thanks, I just really want to give her something to look forward to, and I know she'll love the trip.   
Kay: Oh who wouldn't love it.   
Ethan nods   
Ethan: Now all I need is the go ahead from Eve.   
Kay nods both glance nervously at the clock. Sam and Grace are sitting next to each other talking.   
Sam: I wish I had words that would help Ethan.   
Grace takes Sam's hand.   
Grace: I'm sure just having you here helps.   
Sam: I guess it has to be. You know I remember that night you were in the car crash. I paced around this room like a caged tiger. All I could think about was how much I loved you and how I couldn't even fathom not having you in my life.   
Grace: I remember the night you were shot in the head and no one knew if you'd ever wake up or even if you did how well you'd function. I remember being filled with such terror.   
Sam nods   
Sam: We both made it but it's not a pain I'd wish on anyone.   
Grace: I know, I know.   
Just then Eve walks into the room looking very grim. Everyone runs over to her.   
Ethan: Eve! Did you get all of it? Can I see her?   
Pilar: She's going to be fine right, Eve? It was an easy operation and you got it all, right?   
Luis: It hadn't spread right? She won't need much if anything else treatment wise right?   
Whitney: Mom, how is she? What's going on?   
Eve takes a deep breath trying to put her thoughts together.   
Eve: She came through surgery fine. She's in recovery now. They are going to bring her down to her own room in about half an hour. You can all see her then.   
Everyone sees that Eve is holding back. Ethan takes a deep breath trying to be strong.   
Ethan: But?   
Grace: Eve what aren't you telling us?   
Pilar: Please tell me you got all of the cancer.   
Whitney: You did right Mom?   
Chad puts a comforting arm around Whitney.   
Chad: What's the word?   
Eve: I'm afraid the cancer has spread.   
Everyone gasps in horror. Kay grabs Luis's hand supportively. Sam rests his hand on Ethan's shoulder. Chad pulls Whitney in close to him.   
Eve: The cancer is not only in her pancreas but it's also in her liver and in the Portal vein. We were able to remove a small amount of the cancer but not much. With the liver involved and the section of the Portal vein involved that we couldn't remove. Well, I'm afraid Theresa's cancer is simply inoperable.   
Luis: The liver...   
Luis's mind flashes back to Sheridan and her dying of the same disease. He tries to push it away quickly but not before the tears start.   
Pilar: Dios Mio! No, no this can't be!   
Grace puts her arm around Pilar but Pilar pulls away.   
Pilar: No, Grace, no. There is no need to comfort me. Theresa is going to be fine. Eve, Eve, is just lying!   
Everyone gasps.   
Eve: Pilar!   
Pilar: No, no! You did it to Grace, you lied about John being her son just to protect yourself! Someone, someone is obviously blackmailing you again! Is it Ivy? Has she contacted you?!   
Sam: Pilar...   
Pilar: No, no! Eve, por favor, just tell us who is blackmailing you. My son, my Luis. He's a cop he will protect you. Please, please don't make my daughter pay. At least hand her over to a different doctor!   
Eve is near tears.   
Eve: I would never...   
Whitney: Of course you wouldn't!   
Whitney hugs her mother tightly.   
Grace: Eve, I don't believe Eve would lie about this. She has no reason to. I'm afraid, I'm afraid she's being honest.   
Eve: Pilar, I'd give anything to be wrong, but I'm not. However if you'd like there were other doctors in the OR. I can have them speak with you.   
Pilar shakes her head tears coming to her eyes.   
Pilar: No, no. I...I know you wouldn't lie about this. I'm sorry, but oh my Mija, my precious Mija!   
Pilar starts sobbing uncontrollably into Graces arms. Ethan takes a deep breath not ready to give into his emotions yet.   
Ethan: Okay, okay. Surgery is out fine. What else do you got? How do we fight this?   
Eve takes a deep breath debating how much to tell them and then makes a decision.   
Eve: I think our best bet is for her to start on intense Chemo and Radiation therapy as soon as possible.   
Ethan nods all business now..   
Ethan: Okay, when can you start it? What are the side affects?   
Eve: I think she'll be strong enough to with stand starting the therapy in about a week. The side effects of these treatments are fatigue, skin becomes red, tender, itchy , nausea, vomiting, diarrhea, digestion problems, and mouth sores.   
Pilar shakes her head sadly.   
Pilar: My poor baby.   
Chad: Dr. Russell those are some really nasty side affects. I mean, what good do these treatments actually do?   
Eve: Well they Damage the cancer cells and stop them from growing and dividing and hopefully kill them.   
Same: Does everyone who has these treatments have those side affects?   
Eve sighs   
Eve: Pretty much.   
Ethan: Does Theresa know yet?   
Eve: No, she hasn't fully woken up yet.   
Ethan nods.   
Ethan: Okay, look, I'm her husband, I should be the one to tell her.   
Eve: Ethan...   
Ethan: Eve, she's my wife and this is the biggest battle we've ever faced. I'm telling her, no one else is going to. Is that clear?   
Eve sighs and nods   
Eve: Yes.   
Ethan: Can you take me to the room she'll be in? I want to be there when she's brought in.   
Eve nods   
Eve: Fallow me.   
They leave and everyone looks at each other.   
Whitney: Oh Chad! I can't lose my best friend like this, I just can't!   
Chad holds her close as she cries.   
Chad: Sssshhhh babe, I know, I know. Hey, hey, sssshhh. Maybe those treatments will work you know?   
Grace hugs Pilar tightly as she sobs.   
Pilar: How can this be happening? I just don't understand, I don't understand!   
Grace: I know, I know. I'm so sorry Pilar, just...just keep the faith okay? She can still beat this.   
Luis grabs Kay and holds her to him as if his very life depends on it.   
Luis: I don't think I can take losing someone else I love to this disease, I just don't.   
Kay rubs his back gently as she holds him close.   
Kay: Don't think about that. She's strong, she's a fighter, and she still has a chance. We just have to pray these drugs work that's all. I'm here for you Luis, don't forget that, I'm here for you.   
Luis: Right where I need you. 

In Theresa's hospital room the Orderly's and nurses have just finished settling Theresa in. Ethan stairs at her still form on the bed. She is fast asleep. His heart is filled with such love and so much concern. Some tears start to fall but he wills them back along with all the terrible mounting fears as he moves to her. He sits on the edge of her bed and holds her hand in his. She moves and moans a little. Ethan moves up closer to her and strokes her face gently.   
Ethan: Theresa?   
Theresa's eyes flutter open. She starts to smile but then she sees Ethan's concerned and sad expression.   
Ethan leans in close.   
Ethan: Hey babe how are you feeling?   
Theresa: Sore, and kind of groggy.   
She looks in his eyes and sighs as tears fill her own.   
Theresa: They couldn't remove it could they.   
Ethan takes a deep breath and wipes the tears away with his hands and he holds her face lovingly.   
Ethan: The cancer has spread and they couldn't remove all of it yes. But we still have more to fight with. In about a week you're going to start on chemo and radiation Therapy. And...and I just know those are going to work. We're going to beat this Theresa, we just are.   
Ethan's voice becomes emotional as tears fill his own eyes.   
Ethan: I'm not going to lose you, Theresa, I'm just not.   
Theresa starts to cry   
Theresa: Oh, Ethan, I don't want to leave you either.   
Ethan climbs in the bed with her and gently wraps her in his arms and holds her to his chest.   
Ethan: You're not going to, you just aren't.   
They hold each other tightly in the dimly lit hospital room. Both trying desperately to control their own fears. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Eve is working at her desk when there is a knock at the door.   
Eve: Come in?   
A very distraught Whitney enters the room. Eve gets up and goes over to Whitney and hugs her.   
Eve: Oh honey, I know this is so hard on you. You and Theresa have always been so close.   
Whitney nods.   
Whitney: She's like a seconed sister to me. Mom I really need some answers to somethings.   
Eve smiles lovingly at her daughter.   
Eve: Well, I'll be happy to answer what I can. Come here.   
She leads Whitney to a chair and they sit down together.   
Eve: Now what do you want to know?   
Whitney: Just how dire is Theresa situation? Is her cancer terminal?   
Eve: Honey...   
Whitney: Mom, look, I love Theresa, okay? She's as much my family as you are. Now...now if she's dying I need to know. I need time to prepare myself. I need to be able to help prepare Ethan and Theresa. And I over all just need to know how I can help them. I mean, look, if this chemo and radeation you're going to give her is only going to buy her a small chunk of time, then her loved ones and Theresa of course deserve to know about it.   
Eve smiles sympatheticly at Whitney and squezes her hand.   
Eve: Honey, you don't need to prepare for her death or help her prepare for it. We are no where near that point yet. Yes, it's a set back that we couldn't remove the cancer, but it doesn't mean we've lost. Look, starting in one week we are putting her on the best chemo and radeation available. We're talking maxemem strength. This is a kind we've had a great deal of success with. And...and if we're lucky one of two things will happen. The tharepy will send her into remision, or it will shrink the cancer to a size that is operable. Either way Theresa wins.   
Whitney looks at her mother almost afraid to believe there really might be hope for her friend.   
Whitney: So...so you think she's going to make it? I...I just know how bad pancreatic cancer is, I mean, we all watched Sheridan fight and lose that battle. And I know how bad it is to not be able to remove it surgically.   
Eve nods   
Eve: We've made some advances since Sheridan. The drugs now are even better. But you're right to an exstent. Pancreatic cancer is still one of the worst you can get, and it's not great that we couldn't remove it. However, pancreatic cancer is not an imeadit death sentence, and either is not being able to remove it. It simply means the fight is going to be a little harder.   
Whitney; And you think she an win?   
Eve: At this point I don't think we have a really good reason to think she can't. I mean, we haven't even started the treatment yet. This disease has run ramped un checked in her body for awhile now. Once we start her on the drugs it could very easily fall apart. Some people react extreamly well to these drugs. And untill we see how she reacts I don't think we can make any predictions. You can't throw in the towel before the fight begins Whitney. And it's hardly begun.   
Whitney smiles and sighs a deep breth of relief her hope now returning.   
Whitney: But...but is there anything I can do?   
Eve: Yes, absolutely. You and all of Theresa's friends and family can stay positive and optomistic. You can also keep her positive and optomistic. The stronger and more determend she stays the better.   
Whitney: Does that really help?   
Eve: Absolutaly. I know as a doctor I'm supposed to look at things from a scientific point of view. But I've been in this business to long and seen to much to not believe there is more to healing then science. I have seen the unfixable fixed, the untreatable treated. The patients of mine that have done the best over the years are the ones that stay positive and optomistic. The ones that stay strong, never give up hope. and are determend to get better. It's kind of like mind over matter.   
Whitney: Kind of like if you believe it you will achieve it?   
Eve: Something like that. I had a patient awhile back that had been in a bad car wreck. Now science said this guy should never have been able to walk again. But he was determend to. He was positive and optomistic. Very hopeful and strong. He gave 110% to his therapy and prayed a lot. He also visualized himself walking again and visualized the tharepy making him stronger and able to walk.   
Whitney: What happened to him.   
Eve smiles   
Eve: He just won Boston Marothon.   
Whitney's jaw drops her hope now sorring.   
Whitney: Wow.   
Eve: The mind is a powerful thing Whitney. Never underestemate it. I mean, it can't cure her alone. Science does need to be involved. However, it can deffinetely help her.   
Whitney: It sounds like it. Welll, then I know exactly what I have to do. Thank you so much Mom.   
Whitney hugs her Mom tightly   
Eve: You're welcome baby.   
Whitney rushes out the door.   
Down the hall Grace brings Pilar some coffee.   
Grace: How are you holding up?   
Pilar shakes her head sadly.   
Pilar: All I can think about is my poor Theresa in there.   
Pilar starts crying.   
Pilar: I don't see how I can take losing another loved one.   
Grace puts her arm around Pilar.   
Grace: Oh, honey, I know. But there is still so much hope. Eve wouldn't be giving her these drugs unless she thought they could help. And Theresa's a fighter. She's not about to let this disease take her now, not when all of her dreams are about to come true. And don't forget God performs miracle's and saves lives everyday.   
Pilar nods   
Pilar: I know, I know. I know I should pray and just believe that my prayers will be answered. But Grace, God help me as time goes on it gets harder and harder to believe. I have prayed for decades for my Antonio and Marten to come home. For Paloma to come to understand why we sent her away and that we do love her so much. I have prayed she would come to see us. I prayed that Sheridan would live. I prayed that Miguel and Charity would always be happy. So far none of that has happened. I know I shouldn't say this. But it can make me wonder if he's even listening to me.   
Grace nods understandingly.   
Grace: I know you've been through a lot. Deffinetely more then your fair share. And I am so sorry for that. But you must not lose faith, you must not give up. The power of prayer truly is great. I know it can be frusterating at times. But it does work. Sam is alive isn't he? Sam and I are married aren't we? Kay and I are close aren't we? Luis was able to move on and build a wonderful life with Kay right? All of these things are the result of prayer. And the reality is, much of what you are praying for could still happen.   
Pilar nods   
Pilar: I know, I know. I must keep the faith. I must continue to pray.   
Grace: It's a powerful force.   
Grace gives Pilar a comforting hug. From not far off Kay has over heard this exchange.   
Kay: Prayer is powerful Mom but sometimes you have to give those miracles a little push.   
Kay goes over to a phone and dials a number.   
Voice: Hello?   
Kay: Is Paloma there?   
Voice: One moment.   
Paloma: Hello?   
Kay: Hey, Paloma, it's Kay.   
Paloma: Oh, Kay, hi, what a nice surprise. I got Anita's birth anouncement she is simply breath taking.   
Kay smiles proudly.   
Kay: Thank you, she is amazing isn't she?   
Paloma: Yeah, she sure is. Oh I heard she had a rather unusual entrance into the world.   
Kay starts laughing.   
Kay: Yeah right on the express way in the middle of a thunderstorm with cars racing by us. It was not all that normal that's for sure.   
Paloma: Well, she is a Lopez-Fitzgareld. So you really can't expect normal from her.   
Kay laughs   
Kay: True very true. Oh thank you so much for that adorable stuffed animal you sent her. She loves it.   
Paloma: Oh you're welcome, I'm glad she likes it.   
Kay: So how have you been?   
Paloma: Oh I'm doing good. Juan and I are busy with wedding plans.   
Kay: I heard. Congradulations.   
Paloma: Thanks, I'm so excited about it. So how are things on your end?   
Kay takes a deep breath.   
Kay: Not good I'm afraid.   
Paloma: Oh no, what's wrong?   
Kay: Theresa has inoperable pancreatic cancer. Eve's starting her on chemo and radeation in one week. There's hope but it's deffinetely very serious.   
Paloma gasps.   
Paloma: Poor Theresa. That's so awful. Just when she finally has all she's ever dreamed of this has to happen.   
Kay: I know, it's truly awful.   
Paloma: It's the same kind of cancer Sheridan died of isn't it?   
Kay: Yes. And believe me that fact isn't lost on Luis. It's pretty much front and center in his mind these days. But the good news is the drugs now are a little better and I doubt Dr. Russell would have put her on them if she felt there was no hope.   
Paloma: I agree. Thanks for telling me. I'll send Theresa a nice letter, maybe a gift.   
Kay: Actually I think a visit from you would be much better.   
Paloma: Oh, I don't know Kay...   
Kay: Paloma this is very important. Your sister could die, you need to come home. Look, if it's a matter of money, Luis and I will be happy to fly you here.   
Paloma: It's not the money it's just...   
Kay: Paloma, your family needs you and misses you. They are in the middle of a crises and your presence would be so good for all of them. I know Pilar and your siblings would all love to see you. They've missed you so much, and they do need you.   
Paloma scoffs.   
Paloma: They didn't seem to need me or miss me all that much when they sent me away.   
Kay sighs she knew this was coming but she's prepared.   
Kay: Paloma they didn't want to send you away and they have always missed you. There was no choice. Money was to tight. Luis and your Mom couldn't make ends meet. Someone had to leave or you guys would have probably ended up homeless. They cried and agonized over this for so long, and not a day has gone by they haven't thought of you. And may I remind you that Luis, the Bennetts, and the Russell's offered time and time again to fly you in for holiday's and birthday's. You are the one who refused to come.   
Paloma: I just don't feel connected to them anymore.   
Kay: But you are Paloma, you are. Your part of them and they love you so much, and right now they really need you to come home. Theresa may die, I think you can put the past behind you long enough to come see her. Please Paloma let at least one of your Mom's prayers be answered.   
Paloma: One of her prayers?   
Kay: Yes, Paloma. You coming home and the family being able to reastablish a relationship with you is something she prays for everyday. I just heard her talking to my Mom about it. She wants so badly for you to understand why you were sent away and to come home and connect with all of them. So, please. Please, Paloma. Please, come home.   
In Theresa's dimly lit hosptial room Theresa and Ethan sleep holding one another. Theresa starts to dream vivedly. She sees herself trapped in a house that is on fire. Flames and smoke are everywhere. She is hanging out of the top story window trying desperately to breath as she screams for help. Her loved ones are running around below screaming and throwing tiny bukets of water on the fire but it isn't helping. Theresa wakes up screaming and in a cold sweat. Ethan wakes up and wraps her tightly in his arms and holds her to his chest, and sways her back and forth as he whispers to her soothingly.   
Ethan: Sssshhh it's okay, it's okay babe. You were just having a nightmare. It's all right.   
Theresa balls into his chest as she clutches onto his shirt.   
Theresa: Oh, Ethan, I don't want to die, I don't want to leave you or our kids our friends and family. I don't want to die.   
Ethan swallows heard determend to stay strong for Theresa.   
Ethan: You're not going to Theresa, you're not going to. I...I just won't let you. We will beat this. I love you so much and I"m not about to let you go. I promise.   
They hold each other tight both hoping Ethan can keep his word on that. 

Miguel sits in his room day dreaming about Kay.   
Miguel: I bet a song dedication will reach her heart.   
He gets up and grabs his phone. But as he does this he sees himself in the mirror and his eyes land on a photo of him and Luis. They look so close. His eyes then drift to a photo of Luis and Kay taken not long before the got married. They look so happy and truly in love.   
Miguel sighs and slams down the phone.   
Miguel: What the hell am I doing! They are in love and happy! She's not going to leave him for me! I'm the one who married the wrong person, I'm the one who made the mistake not her!   
He plops down on his bed and starts to cry. Then something occures to him and he stops.   
Miguel: Just because they were happy and in love then doesn't mean they are now. I mean, I used to think I was happy and in love with Charity. Things change, people change. Maybe they are just staying together for the kids or cause they know Mama would be disapointed. I mean, they might not be in love or even happy at all! I haven't really talked to either of them in ages. And if Kay and Luis are as misrable as Charity and I well then I'd be doing both a favor by taking her for myself.   
He grabs his jackect and begings putting it on.   
Miguel: All I have to do is sit down with both of them and slyly find out how happy and in love they really are. If they are truly happy and in love I'll except it and back off. But if she's not happy and in love then I'm going after her. I doubt she is happy. I mean, Theresa always says we each have one perfect partner. So, Kay can't be happy with Luis since she should be with me.   
Miguel rushes out the door. 

Over at Charity's Charity and the kids are making cookies when suddenly Angel gets a glazed look on her face and falls to the floor. Charity catches her and sits on the floor with Angel in her lap as Angel sways from side to side.   
Ethan Jr.: What's going on?   
Charity: She's having a premonition.   
Maria stairs at her cousin with concern.   
Maria: Does it hurt?   
Charity smiles and shakes her head.   
Charity: No not at all.   
Just then Angel snaps out of it and gazes up at her Mom.   
Charity: Mommy?   
Charity smiles down at her and kisses and hugs her.   
Charity: I'm right here baby. Did you have a premonition?   
Angel nods   
Charity: What happened in it?   
Angel: I saw Aunt Theresa. She was really pale and really really thin. And...and she had a scarf tied around her head. She was laying in a hospital bed crying. But I think they were happy tears. There was this woman in a wheel chair sitting next to her bed. She was wearing a night gown and robe. And...and Aunt Theresa was thanking her for something. I'm not sure for what but I could tell it was for something important.   
Ethan Jr. and Maria exchange looks. Maria shrugs.   
Ethan Jr.: So is this a good sign or a bad sign?   
Charity: Well, she did say your Mom was crying happy tears, so I think for now we should assume it's a good sign.   
The kids nod.   
Angel: Mommy, can we go back to making cookie now?   
Charity smiles and hugs her daughter.   
Charity: Of course.   
They hug and go back to the cookies. 

At the hospital Whitney has just finnished telling everyone but Ethan who is still in Theresa's room everything her mother has said.   
Whitney: So, if we can keep her focused, hopeful, determend, fighting, then the drugs will even work better. They could kill all of it or make it operable.   
Chad: You know, one of the singingers I work with is really big into alterntive medicine. She has a friend who beat cancer with the help of a special diet. Let me give her a call and see what that diet is. If it works then we should get Theresa on it right away.   
Chad hurries out to a phone.   
Kay: I saw a self help book at the Book Cafe once about healing ones self with mind power. It was all about visualization and positive thinking.   
Luis: And I've heard of this series of books about real life miracle's that happen everyday. That's bound to keep her spirits up.   
Kay: Let's go get them.   
They race off.   
Sam: A buddy of mine had cancer awhile back. He used to get daily messashes. It relaxed him which really reduced stress and in turn helped fight the cancer. Let me go call him and see if there is someone he can recomend.   
Sam heads out.   
Grace: Prayer is such a powerful thing. I'm going to go call all the Houses of Worship in Harmony and get a prayer chain started.   
Pilar: I'm going to go pray in the chapel.   
They both leave. Whitney smiles   
Whitney: Well, with this team on her side I think she's got a really good shot. Okay, I'm going to go get her some sented candles. That will make her happy.   
Whitney rushes off. 

Miguel has been listening from near by and sadly wipes a tear from his face.   
Miguel: I guess her surgery didn't go well.   
He sighs   
Miguel: There's nothing I can do for her. But now probably isn't a good time to talk to Luis and Kay about their marriage. They've got to much on their minds. I'll just keep sending notes and calling and then in awhile I'll actually approach them. In the meantime I need a drink.   
Miguel heads off to a bar. 

Over at Charity's Charity is cleaning up the kitchen from thd days events when Angel comes up to her.   
Charity: Hey honey, is everything okay up stairs?   
Angel nods   
Angel: Yeah. Maria, Gracie and I are playing barbies and Ethan Jr and MJ are doing something in MJ's room. Not sure what but they sound like there having fun.   
Charity smiles   
Charity: Well that's good. Do you hear the babies?   
Angel: Samual and Emilo are awake and playing with the blocks you put in the play pen.   
Charity nods   
Charity: Okay sweetie. Did you need anything?   
Angel: No, I had another premonition.   
Charity: Oh? And what happened in this one?   
Angel: Well, I saw Maria and Ethan Jr. sitting at a kitchen table with that same lady in the other vision. But I still coudn't make her out. She was all dressed this time. Ethan Jr. And Maria were asking her something and it looked really important. But I couldn't tell what. What do you think it means.   
Charity been having simelure ones all day.   
Charity: I don't know. I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens. 

Theresa and Ethan are resting in her hospital room when there is a knock at the door.   
Ethan: Come in.   
Everyone comes in smiling and carrying things.   
Ethan: What's all that stuff?   
Theresa: Well, this group looks happy.   
Pilar: We are happy Mija. We are happy because we know you're going to beat this. You are a survivor and a fighter. We know you can and will win. There is no doubt.   
Grace: Everyone is praying for you Theresa. And the power of prayer coupled with the medicine Eve is going to give you and your strong determination is going to say you.   
Whitney: Theresa My mom said that the humane spirit can over come anything. She said that she's seen a positive attitude, hope and determination, can be powerful enough to cure people and heal people that medicle science had given up on. She had this patient who wasn't supposed to walk again, right? But he never gave up. He stayed positive, hopeful, optomitic, and gave his treament his all. He also visualized walking again and the tharipy making him stronger. And he just won the Boston Marothon.   
Theresa: Wow.   
Ethan: Well that certainly says a lot for the humane spirit and fighting.   
Chad: And these are gifts other wise known as weapons that will help you win.   
Ethan and Theresa chuckle.   
Chad: I talked to this singer I know who is into alternitive health. She gave me this whole diet plan and she swears if Theresa sticks with it, it will help destroy the cancer.   
Ethan takes the information and begins studying it.   
Kay: And Luis and I got you a couple books for you. One is a self help book. It will teach you how to use your mind to fight the cancer. The other is about true life miracles. It will keep your spirits up.   
Kay hands her the books as Luis hugs her.   
Luis: You are going to beat this, Theresa. You just have to.   
Theresa hugs him tightly   
Theresa: I know, I know.   
Sam: And since stress is so bad for cancer patients I got the number of a guy who specializes in messashing people with cancer.   
He hands Theresa the number.   
Whitney: And I got you some sented candles to make you happy and feel at peace. You have to stay strong Theresa, it's the only way.   
She hands them the candles. Theresa and Ethan smile at their friends and family with tears in their eyes.   
Ethank: Thank you so much. Your support and love means the world to us. Espeically right now.   
Theresa: Yes, yes. You guys are wonderful and I'm so grateful to have all of you in my life. And I promise to use all of this to help me fight. I promise I'm going to fight this with everything I have.   
Pilar: And you will win Mija.   
Whitney: Theresa you have to fight this cancer with the same determenation, persistance, and confidence you went after Ethan with if not more.   
This causes a chuckle. Theresa smiles   
Theresa: I'll do my best.   
Just then there is a knock at the door.   
Ethan: I wonder who that is.   
Pilar: Perhaps it is Miguel. He siad he didn't want to come here today, but maybe he changed his mind.   
Theresa: Come in.   
The door open and everyone gasps.   
Theresa: Oh my, God. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Everyone stairs in disbelief at the person who has just entered the room.   
Pilar: Oh, thank you God! Mi bambina!   
Theresa holds her arms open with tears running down her face.   
Theresa: Paloma!   
Paloma equally emotional runs to Theresa and they hug tightly.   
Paloma: Mi hermona.   
They hold each other and cry as everyone wipes their own tears. The girls pull back and look at each other still holding hands.   
Theresa: I'm so, so happy to see you.   
Paloma nods still very emotional.   
Paloma: I...I wasn't going to come. But...but Kay convinced me I needed to.   
Everyone turns to Kay who smiles and blushes.   
Kay: I can't fix everything but I'll fix what I can.   
Luis: And that's only one of the million reasons I love you.   
He kisses her softly.   
Pilar: Muchos gracious Kay.   
Theresa: Thank you Kay.   
Pilar hugs Kay and then goes to Paloma who pulls back when Pilar tries to hug her. Pilar tries to hide her hurt.   
Pilar: Mija, it's so good to see you. How long are you home for?   
Paloma: I don't know.   
Theresa: I hope you are here for a while. Your nieces and nephews would love to finally meet you.   
Paloma: I will stay for a while I just don't know how long.   
Luis: Well, it's great to have you here.   
Luis tries to hug her but she pushes him away.   
Theresa: Paloma...   
Luis: Hey sis come on.   
Paloma: Look, I came back because Theresa is sick and Kay said she needed me. I'm not going to pretend that everything is great with us. I'm not saying thing can't improve but let's not act like everything is perfect with us. The two of you are the ones who sent me away.   
Kay: Paloma I...   
Paloma: Kay, logically I understand it but I'm not going to tell you it didn't break my heart!   
Luis: And you think it didn't break ours!   
Paloma: Well, it sure didn't seem to!   
Pilar: Mija!   
Ethan stands up.   
Ethan: Enough! My wife doesn't need this stress! If you're going to argue then get out!   
Theresa: But Paloma just go here. Please don't go Paloma we have so much to catch up on.   
Kay seeing how upset and angry Luis is and how emotional Pilar is makes a decision.   
Kay: Luis, honey, why don't we go get some coffee and call the sitter to see how the kids are doing.   
She catches her mothers eye and Grace nods. Kay begins to edge Luis to the door.   
Kay: Come on, Theresa and Paloma need some time to catch up.   
Grace moves over to Pilar and wraps a comforting arm around her.   
Grace: Let's go get a bite to eat. I don't know about you but I'm starved.   
Pilar let's Grace lead her out of the room right behind Luis and Kay. Sam gives Ethan a supportive pat on the arm.   
Sam: I'll be down in the cafeteria if you need me.   
Ethan nods   
Ethan: Thanks Dad.   
Sam nods and leaves.   
Chad: We'd better check on the kids.   
Whitney nods   
Whitney: I'll be out in a minute you go ahead.   
Chad nods and leaves.   
Whitney: Paloma, may I have a word with you?   
Paloma nods and the two move out of ear shot of Theresa and Ethan.   
Whitney: Look, I'm glad you are here. Theresa is thrilled to see you and I want her happy. I love her like a sister. But I also want her well and that means she has to avoid upset. So unless you can control yourself and treat your family with a little more respect I suggest you leave. Cause right now your bitterness is the last thing this family needs to deal with.   
Before Paloma can respond Whitney walks over to Theresa and Ethan and hugs them.   
Whitney: I'll be back later.   
Then she leaves.   
Ethan: I'd better go check in on the kids. Paloma it's nice to see you again, I hope you do stay awhile.   
Theresa: Give the kids my love.   
Ethan nods and kisses her then leaves. Theresa pats the side of her bed indicating Paloma to sit down.   
Theresa: I really am glad you're here.   
Paloma laughs trying not to seem bitter.   
Paloma: Oh come on you have Whitney and Kay.   
Theresa smiles at her and takes her hand.   
Theresa: But they aren't my sister. Yes, they are wonderful, dear friends. But you are my sister, and sisters are forever. You know family is family no matter how far apart we are Paloma. You will always be my sister, and I will always love you and need you.   
Paloma has a flash back to an earlier time. She and Theresa are in the back yard. Paloma has just fallen down the back steps and is crying. Theresa jumps out of the sand box and goes running to her. She hugs Paloma tightly.   
Theresa: Don't cry, I'll make it better.   
She then grabs a stick and pretending it's a magic wand starts waving it around.   
Theresa: I make boo boo go bye bye.   
Paloma starts giggling at her sister.   
She then flashes to a night a few years down the road from then. Both girls are sitting in their bed room crying.   
Paloma: Why did Daddy leave?!   
Theresa: I don't know, I don't know. But...but Mama says he'll come back.   
Paloma: I'm scared. Is everyone going to leave.   
Theresa: No! No, we are a family. And family doesn't leave.   
Paloma: But Mama said she doesn't know how she's going to care for all of us alone!   
Theresa hugs Paloma close.   
Theresa: You are my sister and we'll always be sisters. Even if we aren't together we're sisters. And sisters are forever.   
Paloma softened by the memories now allows the tears to re fill her eyes.   
Paloma: I still love and need you too.   
The sisters hug once more and Theresa begins to cry. Paloma realizes it is now Theresa who needs her.   
Paloma: No tears Mi hermona. I'm here, and I won't leave you, I promise.   
Eve sits in her office and takes a deep breath then picks up the phone and dials a number the phone rings and rings until voice mail picks up.   
Eve: Hi, it's me. Listen, I know you haven't wanted much to do with any of us recently but I also believe that despite everything you still love your family. And...and right now your family needs you. Please, call me.   
Eve hangs up. Just then there is a knock at her door.   
Eve: Come in?   
A nurse enters.   
Nurse: Dr. Russell this note was just delivered by messenger for you.   
The nurse hands Eve the note.   
Eve: Thank you.   
Nurse: You're welcome.   
The nurse leaves as Eve opens it.   
Eve   
Your presence is urgently needed at the Blue Bird Blue's Club. Hurry.   
Eve searches for a signature but finds none. Her interest peaked she gets her coat and heads out. Soon she arrives at the club which appears empty from the outside. When she walks in all the lights are out except for a candle burning at the center table which has two perfect roses in a vase beside it. Along with two wine glasses filled up with what appears to be white wine. There is also a blue spot light lighting up a small portion of the stage.   
Eve: hello? Anyone here?   
Just then Julian comes up behind a surprised Eve and wraps his arms around her as he kisses her neck and places a rose in her hand.   
Julian: A rose by any other name would have to be Eve.   
Eve laughs as she turns to face him.   
Eve: What on earth are you up to?   
She lovingly stairs up at him as he holds her close.   
Julian: Well, it's our anniversary of course.   
Eve stops her mind racing trying to figure out what anniversary she has forgotten.   
Julian: Today is the day that I heard your beautiful voice sing for the first time. And I thought it was only right to commemorate it in a blue's club.   
Eve shakes her head and smiles.   
Eve: It's amazing the little things you remember.   
Julian: When it comes to you my dear I remember everything.   
Eve: Do you remember the night everything came out? I knew things were over with TC and I was so afraid my whole life was going to be over too. And you got me back up on that stage?   
Julian laughs thinking back.   
Julian: How could I not? It's not everyday a Crane sings you know.   
He flashes back to the packed club. Eve is back stage crying tears of relief and fear. Whitney is trying to comfort her as she works to understand.   
Whitney: Mom...listen. I love you, and nothing, nothing is going to change that. Please, calm down. I don't know how, but things will work out. I just know they will. You still have me, you still have your career. I think your friends will come around in time. And...and maybe you and Dad will work things out. Or...or maybe you and Julian will get back together. I mean, I know he still has feelings for you.   
Just then they hear music begin to play and Chad runs up to them.   
Chad: You guys have got to see this!   
He practically drags them both to the side of the stage. They pear out and gasp when they see Julian on stage.   
Julian: Livin my life in a slow hill, different girl every night at the hotel, i ain't seen the sun shine in three damn days. fuelin up on cocain and whiskey, wish I had a good girl to miss me, Lord I wonder if i'll ever change my ways.   
I put your picture away, sat down and cried today, I can't look at you while i'm lying next to her, I put your picture away, sat down and cried tdoay, I can't look at you while i'm lying next to her!   
Eve is over come with emotion and with a small push from Whitney and Chad takes the stage. Julian turns to look at her as everyone gasps and Eve begins to sing.   
Eve: I called you last night in the hotel, everyone knows but they won't tell, but their half hearted smiles tells my something, just ain't right, I've been waiting on you for a long time, fueling up on heartaches and cheap wine, i ain't heard from you in three damn nights.   
I put your picture away, I wonder where you've been, i can't look at you while i'm lyin next to him, I put your picture away, I wonder where you've been, i can't look at you while i'm lying next to him.   
I saw you yesterday with an old friend.   
Julian: it was the same ol same have you been.   
Eve&Julian: since you've been gone my worlds been dark and gray. you reminded my of brighter days, I hoped you were coming home to stay, i was headed to church, i was off to drink you away!   
Eve: I've thought about you for a long time, can't seem to get you off mind. I can't understand why we're livin life this way.   
Eve&Julian: I found your picture today, I swear I'll change my ways, I just called to say I want you to come back home, i found your picture today, i swear i'll change my ways, i just called to say i love you, come back home.   
The song ends and Julian and Eve stand before one another holding hands.   
Eve and Julian smile at each other both moved by the memory.   
Eve: It's amazing.   
Julian: What?   
Eve: That night started out being the worst night of my life, but it turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to me.   
Julian smiles   
Julian: I couldn't agree more Mrs. Crane.   
He pulls her into a long passion filled kiss. 

Miguel sits at the bar trying to sort out his head.   
Miguel: Why did I start wanting Kay as soon as she wanted someone else? And why the minute I married Charity did I stop wanting her? What's the matter with me? And why can't I connect with my own kids? What kind of man am I? Here I am drinking my life away, in love with my brothers wife, unable to love my own wife and kids, and I can't seem to feel anything but numb sadness for my sister who may die! Maybe Antonio had the right idea. Maybe I should just go away. They'd all probably be better off without me.   
Miguel sighs heavily.   
Miguel: Why is life so freaken hard?   
Miguel slams some money on the bar and stumbles out. He gets in his car and thinks for a minute.   
Miguel: I can't go home. I can't pretend I love Charity. But I can't steel my brothers wife. No matter how much I love her I just can't. I can't help my sister, and my family is ashamed of me. I can't love my kids and I don't have a clue why. I guess there is only one thing to do.   
He starts the car and drives off. 

Chad and Whitney are driving along.   
Whitney: Chad where are we going? I don't want to leave Theresa alone, what if she needs something?   
Chad: There are plenty of people there who can help her, and she has your cell phone number. You need a break.   
Whitney sighs knowing he's right.   
Whitney: So where are we going?   
Chad: You'll see.   
Chad takes Whitney to the old recording studio. Whitney laughs.   
Whitney: A trip down memory lane I see.   
Chad laughs.   
Chad: Well it is where we began.   
Whitney smiles thinking back. Whitney had cut herself off from her father. Told him she was going to live her own life and fallow her own dreams. That he could either except her and Chad, and except her not playing tennis and singing instead. Or he could simply not be in her life but those were the only choices. To which her father had told her to take a hike. She had shown up on Chad's door crying. He had held her most of the night. And in the morning he'd played a beautiful love song for her and asked her to merry him. This had also been the place she'd excitedly barged in on him in the middle of a recording session with one of the hottest groups of the day and announced to everyone that she was pregnant with their first child.   
Whitney: Yes, this place is all us.   
They go in and Whitney is surprised to find a fully set table with good china and her favorite foods. Also candles are burning and soft music is playing.   
Whitney: When did you...?   
Chad smiles   
Chad: You're lucky to have such a great step Dad. He was more then happy to help.   
Whitney smiles and shakes her head.   
Whitney: It's amazing what a great guy Julian is.   
Whitney turns to Chad and wraps her arms around him then smiles up at him lovingly   
Whitney: But not as great as you my love. You knew just what I needed. You always do.   
Chad: And I always will.   
They kiss tenderly and then more passionately. 

Paloma comes out of Theresa's room and finds Pilar walking towards her. The two stop and look at each other closely.   
Pilar: Do you really believe I wanted to send you away Mija? Do you honestly think it didn't tear my heart into to send my baby off? How can you not know how much it grieved me? I cried every night. I prayed everyday that God would give me away to have all my children under one roof again one day. I did not want things like this. How can you think I did? do you really not no me at all? You are my baby. I love you with all I am.   
Paloma looks at her mother with tears in her eyes.   
Paloma: Then why did you choose me? Why was I the one sent away? Why not one of the others? What made me less important!   
Pilar: Dios Mio! You cannot believe that you were ever or could ever be less important! How can you say that!   
Paloma: How can you not see why I feel that way?!   
Pilar: But it's not true!   
Paloma: Then explain it!   
Pilar takes a deep breath trying to pull herself together.   
Pilar: When your Papa and Antonio disappeared there was no way I could support all of us. We were near homeless as it was. Choices had to be made. If we'd stayed together we'd have ended up out on the street. That is the sad reality. I needed Luis to help me. He was the oldest by default and I needed his help caring for the others and bringing in whatever money he could. Theresa was already so far along in school and had so many close bonds with friends I just felt that she was to old to be up rooted. I thought you or Miguel would be a wiser choice. You were both younger and there for in my opinion more resilient and wouldn't have as hard of a time starting over. I new it would be hard on all of us no matter who I chose. I knew that I'd be hurting a child of mine and it broke me. But I had no choice and as I said after speaking with Eve and a few other doctors I was fairly certain that it would be easier for you or Miguel instead of Theresa.   
Paloma: So then what you just flipped a coin?   
Pilar: No! Of course not! How dare you make light of such a painful and difficult decision!   
Paloma sighs   
Paloma: Okay, okay I'm sorry. So how did you make it?   
Pilar: Eve told me that since your Aunt Maria lived out in the country and Miguel has such bad allergies and you have none it made more medical sense for you to go. I took everything into consideration and I made the best choice I could where there simply was no good choices.   
Paloma is crying.   
Paloma: But Mama, it was harder because I was young. I was so scared! I felt abandoned and alone. I had no idea what was going on or why it was happening. Yes, when I got older it was explained but, for a long time I thought I had been given away because you didn't want me!   
Pilar shakes her head sadly tears racing down her own face.   
Pilar: I'm so sorry Mija, I'm so sorry you thought that. I was only doing the best I could. But I pray you now know how much I love you and why I did what I did. I'm so sorry. I love you Paloma I love you so much.   
Paloma: I love you too Mama.   
They hug each other both crying. 

Miguel stands at the pay phone as it rings and rings. Soon he hears his Mama's voice come on telling him to leave a message. Miguel takes a deep breath as he rubs his head trying to pull his thoughts together.   
Miguel: Mama, it's me Miguel. I...look I know I'm a disappointment to you. And I know I'm a failure as a husband and a father. Not to mention a brother and a son. I've been doing some thinking and I think Antonio had the right idea. If you have nothing to offer you might as well hit the road. Please know I love you and tell Theresa I'm praying for her. I wish there was another way but I don't think there is. I'm sorry to be leaving like this but I just don't see another way. Good bye.   
Miguel hangs up as they call his plane to board he heads towards the gate. As he boards Miguel turns back one last time and takes a long look.   
Miguel: Good bye.   
He then turns and quickly boards the plane. 

Charity is reading on the couch when she suddenly starts having a vision. She sees Miguel walking away from her and the kids. She keeps calling to him but he won't respond. There is a thick mist around them and as he walks away he vanishes into it. She hugs her children and cries. Then suddenly she hears Miguel's voice call out her name. She looks up and sees him coming out of the mist. Only he isn't alone. There is someone walking by his side. She can't see who it is or even if it's a man or woman but the person and Miguel seem to be very close. The vision then shifts. She sees Pilar crying and hugging someone but she can't make out who Pilar is hugging. She then feels someone's arm around her but she can't figure out who it is, only that she loves the person. Just as quickly as the vision starts it ends. 

Ethan and Luis meet up in the hall at the hospital.   
Luis: How are the kids?   
Ethan: Fine, fine.   
Ethan shakes his head.   
Ethan: It's amazing how kids just go right along. How the world just keeps going no matter what, you know? I mean, here we are facing this horrible thing and the world...it just keeps going. The kids are playing, people are going along with their lives. You'd think nothing was happening. And yet...   
Ethan shakes his head sighs and rubs his tired face.   
Luis: And yet for us the worlds not moving at all. I know man, I know. I remember when Sheridan was sick. I just, I just wanted the world to stop. I wanted everything and everyone to just stop and see what was going on.   
Ethan nods   
Ethan: I've been thinking a lot about Sheridan these past couple days.   
Luis: It's hard not to.   
Ethan: Yeah, but I wish I could stop. You know Eve, she, she did everything right and even so...   
Ethan's emotions begin to take control.   
Ethan: I can't lose her Luis. I...I can't. I mean, what, what's a life without Theresa? What's the world without Theresa? She's, she's everything to me. If...if she's not here then, then what...   
Ethan starts sobbing. Luis takes him by the shoulders.   
Luis: Hey don't even think that!   
Ethan: How the hell can I not! I am being as strong as I can and I know I have to stay strong and positive for Theresa, but so help me God inside strong and positive are the last things I'm feeling!   
Just then Sam comes up behind Ethan and places his hand on Ethan's shoulder.   
Sam: You don't have to always be strong son, I'm here.   
Ethan turns and collapses in his fathers arms sobbing away.   
Ethan: I'm so scared.   
Sam: I know son, I know. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It is now the next day Luis is at the station on the phone.   
Luis: Look, I don't give a damn how much man power it takes you're going to find him! Now I want a full APB out on my brother across this whole damn country you got that!   
Luis slams the phone down angrily. He flops back in his chair and sighs. Sam walks over to him.   
Sam: Anything I can do?   
Luis snorts and shakes his head.   
Luis: Can you find my misfit of a brother and make him do right by his family? Can you take this disease away from my sister? Can you make Paloma stop being angry long enough to be a member of this damn family again!   
Sam looks at Luis sympathetically.   
Sam: I'm sorry things are so bad Luis, I really am. But look, we have every station in the country on full alert looking for Miguel, so the odds are we'll find him.   
Luis: If he's even in the country! Of all the selfish, heartless things! Mama has already lost two kids and her husband! And now she is facing the very real chance of loosing another! So what does my self absorbed drunken brother do? He up and leaves! Why doesn't he just drive a knife through Mama's heart while he's at it! He might as well!   
Sam: Luis we'll find him. And as for Paloma. Well Grace said that your Mom and Paloma had a really good talk and things are looking better.   
Luis sighs and rubs his face.   
Luis: Thank God for small miracles huh?   
Sam: It's a start. And, look, Theresa, she's getting the best possible care and will receive the best treatment available. So...   
Luis gets a far off look in his eyes.   
Luis: Sheridan got those same things.   
Sam: The treatments are better now Luis. Look, just because there was a bad out come then, doesn't mean there will be now.   
Luis nods   
Luis: I know, I know. But even so...   
Sam: It's hard not to fear the worst right? Yeah, I know that too. Look, why don't you take the day off. Go spend it with Kay and the kids.   
Luis shakes his head no.   
Luis: No, I...   
Sam: Luis, it's a slow day. If anything happens I'll let you know. Right now your family needs you far more then this job. And you are so distracted I think it would be best for you to take the day off. You need time to re group.   
Luis: But what about...?   
Sam: I will make sure the cops don't let up on the search, and I'll let you know if they find anything.   
Luis sighs   
Luis: I should check in on Mama, anyways. And it would be nice to spend some time with Kay and the kids.   
Sam: Then go.   
Luis smiles at Sam gratefully.   
Luis: Thanks.   
He grabs his coat and heads out Sam watches after him and just shakes his head.   
Pilar is sitting at the kitchen table with Paloma drinking tea.   
Pilar: So tell me more about your life, Mija. I've missed so very much. How did you and Juan meet? What does he do? What are you doing?   
Paloma smiles touched by her mothers interest.   
Paloma: Well, actually Juan and I met in the ER.   
Pilar: The ER? Is he a doctor?   
Paloma laughs   
Paloma: No. Juan is a carpenter. He works with his father. They have a family business. Well, on Juan's first day on the job he pounded a nail into his hands.   
Pilar: Oh, no.   
Paloma: Oh he was okay. He just needed a few stitches. Well, on that same day. I being the cluts I am fell down the stairs and sprained my ankle. Nothing major. I was only on crutches for about a week. Well the ER was packed and I had to wait forever to see a doctor as did Juan. So as we sat there with our injures we started talking. And by the time we were ready to go he'd asked me out. And the rest as they say is history.   
Pilar smiles and shakes her head.   
Pilar: Well, that's one way to meet a man.   
They both laugh.   
Paloma: It's definitely one of the more unusual ways I know to meet one. As for me I'm very happy working at Aunt Maria's craft shop. She's already told me when she retires the business is mine if I want it. I'm really excited about that.   
Pilar: Oh that's wonderful honey. I know you've always loved anything having to do with art.   
Paloma nods.   
Paloma: So, Juan and I are going to get a nice little house in the country and live happily ever after.   
She smiles happily.   
Pilar: I am very happy for you Mija. I just wish...   
Paloma: You just wish what Mama?   
Pilar: Forgive me Mija. I know you have a life there. I guess I always dreamed that you'd move back here one day.   
Paloma nods.   
Paloma: I'm sorry Mama. But my life is there. But...but I promise now that I have a better understanding of things I will come for visits. And...and maybe sometimes you can come see me?   
Pilar nods   
Pilar: We will make it work.   
Paloma nods and smiles and takes her mothers hand.   
Paloma: Yes we will. 

Julian finds Eve hard at work on the computer in her home office.   
Julian: Darling it's your day off. Why are you working so hard?   
Eve sighs and sits back.   
Eve: I'm just trying to get as much information as possible to help my patient. I can't let this disease when, I simply cannot. To many people I love will be hurt if it does.   
Julian sees the sadness in her eyes and bend down beside her taking her hand in his.   
Julian: Who is this patient Eve? Is there anyway I can help?   
Eve sighs   
Eve: Well, I guess you'll find out soon enough. I mean, I know how Whitney confides in you so she'll probably tell you anyway.   
Julian goes pale thinking it's the young lady he loves as his own, the one he gave away on her wedding day.   
Julian: Oh, God it's not...   
Eve sees the fear and quickly puts it to rest.   
Eve: No, no. Oh God, no it's not Whitney.   
Julian sighs relieved.   
Julian: Thank God for that. I love that girl so much.   
Eve smiles and nods lovingly at Julian.   
Eve: I know you do. And I know she loves you too. You are a father to her you know? You've made up for everything TC did wrong.   
Julian smiles and blushes.   
Julian: All I did was give her the same love and devotion I would have given our son had we found him.   
Eve nods.   
Eve: And that meant more to both of us then you'll ever know.   
Julian: Having the chance to be your husband, to be a father, that means more to me then you could even imagine.   
Eve: We are so blessed that we got this second chance.   
Julian nods   
Julian: Yes, we truly are. But who is this poor soul?   
Eve sighs sadly.   
Eve: It's Theresa. Her cancer is inoperable at this point. So all we can do is put her on chemo and radiation and hopes it kills it or at least shrinks it so we can remove it later on.   
Julian shakes his head.   
Julian: This must be killing Whitney.   
Eve nods   
Eve: Among others.   
Julian sighs   
Julian: Ethan. You know, I never stopped loving him, never stopped thinking of him as mine. Not really. I just...I was just so hurt an angry I let my emotions rule me. And I allowed father to manipulate me. By the time the anger and hurt past, by the time I re grouped. I had already lost him, and, and there was no getting him back.   
Julian wipes a tear from his face. Eve squeezes his hand.   
Eve: I know. I always knew that.   
Julian sighs   
Julian: Oh, no sense in worrying about the past now. It can't be changed. But...but perhaps the future can.   
Eve looks at him curiously.   
Eve: What do you mean?   
Julian gets up and gets out his check book.   
Julian: I may not be close to the Lopez-Fitzgarelds. However, others I love our.   
He scribbles down something and then hands it to Eve. Eve gasps when she sees that it's a blank check with his name on it.   
Julian: Do what ever it takes Eve. Call in the best specialists, give her the most cutting edge treatments. Do what ever it takes, the sky's the limit. I want Theresa saved. For our children, I want Theresa saved. 

Pilar is cleaning up the kitchen when Luis comes in.   
Pilar: Mijo!   
Luis goes to her and hugs her tight.   
Luis: Hey, Mama.   
Pilar smiles at him.   
Pilar: What a nice surprise. But what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?   
Luis: Sam saw how distracted and upset I was so he thought I should take the day off. But don't worry the search for Miguel is going strong. We're going to find him Mama I just know it. We have every police department in the country on the look out, and Sam's going to call me if and when he hears anything.   
Pilar nods   
Pilar: Gracias Mijo.   
Luis: How are you holding up?   
Pilar sighs heavily.   
Pilar: I am trying to be strong, Mijo, but it...it is so very hard. First your father disappears, then my Antonio. Then we are forced to send your sister away. And now your other sister is seriously ill. And as if that wasn't enough Miguel has run off. I do not no why but our family just seems to be plagued with pain. And I am feeling the weight so heavily these days.   
Luis holds her to him tightly.   
Luis: I am so sorry, Mama. I know how hard all this has been on you. I wish...I wish there was some way I could help.   
Pilar smiles at him.   
Pilar: Just having you around helps, my son. Just having you around.   
Luis: But a few miracles right about now would be nice huh?   
Pilar nods   
Pilar: If only a miracle even a small miracle could happen then maybe it would be easier for me to not lose hope.   
Just then Paloma comes in smiling. She goes straight for Luis.   
Paloma: Hermano!   
She hugs Luis who is surprised but quickly recovers and hugs her back.   
Luis: Well that's a switch.   
Paloma blushes.   
Paloma: I'm sorry. I guess I let my old Lopez-Fitzgareld hot head get the best of me. It really is nice to be home and it's great to see you and the rest of the family again. I'm going to stay as long as I possibly can.   
Luis smiles and hugs her tightly.   
Luis: It's great to have you back sis.   
Paloma smiles.   
Paloma: It's great to be back. I'm going to head to the store and pick up a few things. I'll be back later.   
She kisses him on the cheek then hugs Pilar and hurries out the door calling good-bye over her shoulder.   
Pilar and Luis look at each other.   
Luis: Considering how she was acting yesterday I'd say that counts as a small miracle.   
Pilar smiles with tears in her eyes.   
Pilar: Si, Mijo. Yes, it does. 

Charity is cleaning house when Maria wanders over to her.   
Maria: Aunt Charity?   
Charity: Yes, Maria?   
Maria: When is Mama and Daddy coming home?   
Charity stops and kneels down to Maria's eye level.   
Charity: Well, your Daddy called a little while ago and he's coming to take you and Ethan Jr. and Sammy out to dinner tonight.   
Maria smiles and begins jumping up and down.   
Maria: Yay! Are we going to Fun Time Pizza? I love all the rides there!   
Charity laughs   
Charity: I don't know, maybe.   
Maria: Can we call him and ask him if we can?   
Charity smiles   
Charity: I don't see why not. And guess what else?   
Maria: What?   
Charity: Tomorrow your Mommy is going to come home.   
Maria squeals with delight.   
Maria: Double yay!   
Maria excitedly hugs Charity who smiles as she hugs her little niece. She knows Ethan is going to tell the kids about Theresa being sick at dinner tonight but at least they can be happy for now.   
Maria: I'm going to go tell Ethan Jr. and Sammy then we can call and ask Daddy about Fun Time Pizza!   
Maria races off. Charity sighs and shakes her head. Then she has a sudden vision. She sees a very sick Theresa laying in bed. She's hooked up to tunes of equipment and is unconscious. A young woman who Charity can't make out stands by Theresa's side and takes her hand.   
Woman: I'm going to help.   
Just as soon as the vision comes it goes. 

Kay has just put her youngest two down for a nap while the other two play with their trucks in the loving room. When Luis walks in. Kay jumps and then smiles.   
Kay: Luis! What are you doing home so early?   
She runs to him and hugs him then they kiss tenderly.   
Luis: Your Dad gave me the day off. Said I should be with my family. And when I thought about coming home to the love of my life how could I possibly refuse.   
He smiles at her lovingly. Kay laughs.   
Kay: You can't. And I'm so happy for that.   
She kisses him lightly and they hug again. Then he plops down in the kitchen chair and Kay sits next to him.   
Kay: So is there any news on Miguel?   
Luis shakes his head.   
Luis: No. Nothing. So far no one has seen him. It's like he just disappeared into thin air. Damn, him doing this to the family, especially Mama. I mean, this is the last thing she needs right now!   
Kay sighs and nods then takes his hand and smiles supportively.   
Kay: You'll find him. You just have to keep looking that's all.   
Luis shakes his head.   
Luis: What is it with the men in this family, huh? Am I the only one who knows how to stick around!   
Kay sighs   
Kay: I don't know. But...but we don't really know for sure what happened to your father or to Antonio right? Maybe, maybe they didn't want to leave.   
Luis: Maybe. But you know the result is the same.   
Kay: I'm sorry honey. But given his recent behavior maybe it's for the best. I mean, it's not like he was making things easier for anyone by being here. He hurt Charity and his kids, disappointed your Mother, didn't seem interested the least in Theresa's situation. I'm sorry but I can't help but think him going away in some small way may not be such a bad thing. You know?   
Luis nods   
Luis: True. I mean, his drinking and the way he was treating everyone was certainly hurting the family. So, maybe it is for the best.   
Kay: What about Paloma? How is she?   
Luis: Well, I actually have some positive news there. She seems to have gotten the chip off her shoulder and is starting to be the loving sister and daughter we all knew.   
Kay: Well, that's great! Oh I'm so glad.   
Luis nods   
Luis: Me too. At least that is one less thing to worry about. Have you heard from Ethan at all?   
Kay nods   
Kay: Theresa is coming home tomorrow.   
Luis nods   
Luis: That's good. I know Sheridan always felt better when she was home.   
Kay: Yeah, Theresa really wants to see her kids.   
Kay can see Luis is about the break under all the stress.   
Kay: Hey listen, I've got an idea. We need an emotional break from this. How about we bundle up the kids and go somewhere. I don't care where just some where we can blow off steam. We need it Luis.   
Luis: Sounds good to me. How about the junior sky slope. Luis Jr. and Marten love it there.   
Kay nods   
Kay: Works for me.   
They go get their kids and hurry off. On the slopes they laugh and play. Sledding as fast as they can go, building snow men, making snow angels, and finally having a snow ball fight. that night after they get the kids to bed Luis is resting in the living room when Kay brings in some hot chocolate with whip cream.   
Kay: I thought we could use this after our day in the snow.   
Luis smiles   
Luis: Works for me.   
They sit and drink it slowly as they cuddle and watch the fire in the fire place burn. Kay looks up and sees Luis has whip cream on his mouth. She laughs and points to it. Luis blushes puts his hot chocolate down and starts to wipe it off but she stops him and puts her drink down as well.   
Kay: Allow me. She kisses him tenderly as she licks the cream from his lips. When she's done their eyes lock.   
Kay: Luis.   
Luis: I need you.   
They kiss passionately their hands glide over each others bodies. Then falling back onto the couch they begin ripping off one another's clothes as their hands continue to coress each other. Luis places hot kisses all over Kay as she holds him close to her and their passions rises to a feverish pitch. 

The next day Theresa arrives home surrounded by her family and friends. They help her to the couch and get her settled.   
Ethan Jr.: Mommy, I'm sorry they couldn't get the junk out of you.   
Theresa hugs him.   
Theresa: Thanks kiddo. But don't worry Dr. Eve has other ways to get rid of it.   
Maria: Daddy says you're going to take medicine but it might make you sick.   
Theresa nods   
Theresa: Yes, it might. But it's the only way to get rid of the junk so I have to take it.   
Maria nods.   
Maria: I'm so glad your home Mama.   
Maria hugs her Theresa holds her daughter close.   
Theresa: I'm so glad to be home too.   
Maria: Can you play princess now Mama?   
Theresa: I don't see why not.   
Theresa tries to get up but winces in pain and has to lie back down.   
Ethan: Princess Mama isn't feeling well enough to play right now.   
Theresa: No! No, I want to play with her. I need to play this with her, I'm just, just a little sore that's all. Really, I'm fine.   
Theresa tries to get up again but Ethan stops her.   
Ethan: Eve said not to strain yourself.   
Kay: Hold on. Maria is there any reason why you can't play princess right here on the couch?   
Maria ponders this.   
Maria: I guess not but there is a lot of stuff we play with. I don't know if I can carry it all down stairs.   
Kay smiles at her niece   
Kay: Well, that's what aunts are for silly. Now come on let's go get that stuff. I'll race you.   
Maria squeals and takes off with Kay right behind her. When Kay is out of ear shot Charity pretends to whisper to the others.   
Charity: Don't tell her I said this, but she acts towards Maria a lot like Aunt Grace did towards me.   
Grace shakes her head.   
Grace: She'll be making tomato soup cake before you know it.   
Everyone laughs. 

It is now the day Theresa's chemo therapy begins. Everyone wanted to come but Theresa only wanted Ethan there with her. They sit in the office when Eve comes in.   
Eve: Hi. How are you feeling today?   
Theresa: Oh terrified.   
Theresa tries to laugh Ethan squeezes her hand. Eve nods sympathetically.   
Eve: I understand. Now, before we begin I want to go over a few things with you. Now you know about all the side affects right?   
Theresa takes a deep breath and nods.   
Ethan: I'm taking time off work to care for her, and Paloma is staying with us to help with the kids and house.   
Theresa: And Kay, Whitney, and Charity have all volunteered to help out as well.   
Eve nods   
Eve: Good. Now the kind of Chemo we are going to give you is rather experimental. In fact it's only recently been approved. But it's been highly successful in the test trials. In fact it's showing signs of being one of the most successful types yet.   
They nod.   
Ethan: Good only the best.   
Theresa: You know, I hate to ask. But..well, I mean the medical bills are already starting to mount. And...and I know insurance doesn't always cover experimental treatments.   
Ethan: Theresa we'll handle it.   
Eve has a flash back to her conversation with Julian.   
Julian: I don't care what it costs use the most cutting edge treatments. But, Eve, you must not tell them I'm paying for it. Knowing the Lopez-Fitzgarelds they'd probably think I was up to something. I'd rather this be done without their knowledge.   
Eve sighs she wants so badly to let them know Julian's helping but she doesn't want to go against his wishes.   
Eve: Actually I was able to get Theresa put in a test group. The results the treatment has on her will be used to help others. Because of that it's of no cost to you.   
Theresa: Oh wow that's great!   
Ethan: Thanks Eve, that really helps.   
Theresa: And I love the idea that I'm going to be helping others.   
Eve smiles and nods.   
Eve: Well, then let's get started. Now, I see the nurse has already set up your IV. When the chemo first enters your hand you may feel a slight burning sensation but it won't last.   
Theresa nods and grips Ethan's hand.   
Ethan: I'm here, babe.   
She smiles at him bravely.   
Eve: Ready?   
Theresa: Ready. 

Chad took Whitney out to lunch to get her mind off what was going on with Theresa. When they return to the house they notice a strange car parked next to the baby sitters car.   
Whitney: I wonder who that is?   
Chad: Beats me.   
Whitney: I hope nothing's wrong.   
Chad: Nah probably just some friend of the sitters or something.   
They go into their house and are met by CJ.   
CJ: You guys are never going to believe who's here!   
They look at each other and back at CJ's excited face.   
Whitney: Who sweetheart?   
CJ: Aunt Simone!   
Simone walks in the room.   
Simone: Hi Whitney, Hi Chad.   
Whitney and Chad just stair in disbelief.   
Whitney: Simone...I...   
Chad: Wow. What are...   
Whitney: I haven't...   
Simone: It's been ages I know.   
Whitney: You left town right before CJ was born. I know you've been in contact with Mom off and on but not much. What...what are you doing here?   
Chad: Hey CJ where's they sitter?   
CJ: In the living room?   
Chad nods   
Chad: Okay, I'm going to pay her so she can leave and then I'm taking you kids into the back yard to do some serious playing.   
CJ: Cool!   
CJ fallows Chad into the living room.   
Simone: I just couldn't stay in Harmony any longer. I was afraid I was going to completely lose my mind. Everytime I turned around something I thought was true or real fell apart. First Chad...   
Whitney: Simone...   
Simone sighs   
Simone: Whitney, I know, okay? I know, he never loved me. I know you were always his real girlfriend, that it was never me. But you guys lied to me. You lied to me for years. You played me for a fool. You let me believe that Chad was crazy in love with me when he wasn't. Heck you even encouraged me to believe it. And the longer you played that game the more I fell in love with him. So when the truth came out, it didn't matter what Chad's feelings were. It didn't matter because my heart was so full of this love for him. So, the truth broke my heart into a million pieces. Not because he didn't love me, but because I loved him. I know in terms of taking anything from me you never betrayed me. But in terms of trust, in terms of hurting me you did betray me.   
Whitney sighs.   
Whitney: I'm sorry. I really never meant for you to get hurt. In fact I was trying to prevent it by doing what I was doing.   
Simone: But Whitney how could it help me to live a lie? How could it help me to love a man that would never love me? I know you didn't mean to hurt me but you did. And then Mom...   
Simone just shakes her head.   
Whitney: You still hold her past against her, huh?   
Simone shakes her head.   
Simone: Boy you guys really don't get it do you. Maybe that's my fault. Maybe I didn't make myself clear. I have no problem with her past. We all have first loves. Sometimes they work out sometimes they don't. Big deal. We have all made mistakes, the key is to learn from them so we don't repeat them. Honestly Whitney the drugs don't bother me. In fact if she had just been honest about it I would have been proud of her. It is so hard to get out from under an addiction. The fact that she on her own pulled herself up by the boot straps and beat that addiction. Not only beat it but went back to school and became a wonderful doctor? My God, that's something to be proud beyond words of! That is a huge accomplishment. And had she told me it would have only made me respect and admire her more for all she's over come. And the baby? My God that was our brother. Why would I have done anything other then simply grieve for him and be there for Mom? I couldn't care less about her past! What I do care about is what she did because of her past and how she acted. Whitney she didn't trust us or believe in our love enough to be honest with us. She was so sure we'd hate her ,for reasons which I still don't get, that she was willing to sacrifice her best friend! And she was a hypocrite. She acted like some perfect person without flaws and expected us to live up to that. Those were my problems with Mom Whitney. Not her past.   
Whitney nods   
Whitney: I'm sure she had her reasons but I see what you're saying.   
Simone nods   
Simone: You don't have to agree with me, it's just how I felt when I left. Not to mention realizing what a jerk Dad was. I'm sorry I don't care what Mom did he shouldn't have beat her up. And to disown you just because you wouldn't play tennis? My God, it really opened my eyes to him. You know, I went to talk to him to try and get him to take you back into the family right after that happened.   
Whitney is surprised by this   
\Whitney: You did?   
Simone sighs   
Simone: Whitney, you're my sister. I wanted to help. And Dad basically told me that he didn't care how I felt or what I thought. But that if I wanted him to be in my life I'd better never speak to you or Mom again. Oh and if I wanted to make him happy I should try and learn how to play Tennis. I swear I couldn't get out of that house fast enough.   
Whitney: So, why are you here? You want revenge or something?   
Simone takes a deep breath and shakes her head.   
Simone: Do I look like Liz to you? No, Whitney, that's not why I'm here. Yes, I was mad, yes I was hurt and disillusioned not to mention confused. And those were the reasons I left. I needed to get away and think, figure things out, start over. And...and I did. I built a great life for myself. I have a nice apartment in NY, I have a very nice job at Cosmopolitan Magazine, and I am dating a wonderful man who works at an advertising company. I have no reason to be angry, my life is wonderful. I've made peace with the past and moved on. Yes it still hurts sometimes, and yeah, I wish things had happened differently. But you can't change the past so why dwell on it. That's a lesson Mom should have learned.   
Whitney: I'm glad you're happy Simone, and I'm so relieved you've gotten past all of that. But...but why are you here?   
Simone moves towards her sister.   
Simone: Up till now I guess, I just wasn't really ready to come back here. Peace or no peace I was still hurt and I just wasn't ready to deal. Besides I had a great life there and I was truly busy. But Mom called me the other day, she told me what's going on with Theresa.   
Simone's face softens as she reaches out for Whitney's hand.   
Simone: I know you love her as your sister, and I can only imagine what this is doing to you. So...so I thought if was time one of us was big enough to wave the white flag. Cause I figured you might need me right about now.   
Whitney starts to cry.   
Whitney: I'm so glad you're home.   
They embrace. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It is now a few weeks into Theresa's chemo treatments. Theresa sits on the cold floor of her bathroom holding her throbbing head in her hands as she rests her elbows on the toilet and tries to will away another wave of nausea as it begins to grip hold once more. Ethan enters the bathroom with some gingerale. He stops briefly and looks at the love of his life hunched over the toilet and his heart aches for her. He then goes over to her and bends down next to her and gently places his hand on her shoulder.   
Ethan: I brought you some gingerale.   
Theresa: I...I don't think...I can...keep it down.   
With that she vomits again. Ethan instinctively pulls her hair back so it won't end up getting throw up on it. Soon the wave stops and Theresa sits back and sighs. Ethan lets her hair go but when he does he sees a huge clump is still in his hand. He gasps. Theresa slowly turns and sees it. Her eyes fill with tears as their eyes meet. Ethan takes her in his arms and holds her close.   
Ethan: You're still the most beautiful woman ever, you are still the queen of my heart.   
Theresa lays her head against his chest and listens to his heart beat.   
Theresa: Even when I'm completely bald.   
Ethan: I'm not in love with your hair Theresa, I'm in love with you.   
Theresa smiles weakly up at her prince.   
Theresa: I love you too. I'll always love you Ethan, please don't ever forget that.   
Ethan kiss her lightly.   
Ethan: I won't I promise. Now, please drink some of this. I don't want you getting dehydrated.   
Theresa nods and obediently sits up and slowly takes a sip of the gingerale. Ethan quickly takes the hair that's now on his shirt and throws it away before Theresa sees it.   
Pilar has taken Ethan, Jr. Maria, and Sammy to the store with her. They are busy shopping when Maria comes up carrying about eight heads of broccoli. Pilar laughs   
Pilar: And just what is all of that broccoli for, nieta?   
Maria: CJ said that his Daddy said that some foods help fight what's wrong with Mommy.   
Ethan Jr. then approaches carrying bags and bags of carrots.   
Ethan Jr: Yeah, they have things called Antioxidants and phytochemicals. I don't know what they are but they said Mommy needs them.   
Maria: We also need to get lots of strawberry's.   
Pilar smiles lovingly at her grandchildren. She knows Theresa probably won't be able to hold much of this down but she doesn't have the heart to tell them.   
Pilar: Well then let's get those strawberry's.   
They had to the strawberry's.   
Maria: Grandma can I ask you something?   
Pilar: Of course.   
Maria: If the medicine is supposed to help Mommy why does it make her so sick?   
Pilar thinks for a minute not sure how to respond.   
Pilar: The stuff inside your Mama that is making her sick is very hard to get rid of. So, the medicine that she's given is very strong. And sometimes because it's so strong it makes her very sick.   
Ethan Jr: Can't she just not take it and see if it will go away on it's own?   
Pilar: No, no nieto. This will not go away on it's own, and it must be gotten rid of. It's just how it is.   
The kids nod solemnly.   
Maria: But she will get better right?   
Pilar: Dr. Eve is working very hard to get her better. Now how about if you children each pick out one piece of candy for yourselves, okay?   
Maria squeals.   
Maria: Cool!   
Maria quickly runs for the candy. Ethan Jr. looks at Pilar closely as if he is reading her thoughts then looks down and slowly moves off. Pilar sighs sadly.   
Pilar: My poor Nieto. You sense so much more then is ever said. 

Whitney and Simone arrive at the mansions.   
Simone: I don't know about this Whitney.   
Whitney: Simone, Mom loves you and she would love to see you. Come on, you said it's all in the past right?   
Simone sighs.   
Simone: That doesn't mean I understand her actions any better. She kept secrets that truly weren't that big of a deal. And to keep them she did horrible things to people she supposedly cared about.   
Whitney: Well, maybe if you talk to her you'll understand things better. Come on, it can't hurt to try.   
Simone: Oh I'm sure Julian will love me wandering around his place.   
Whitney turns and looks at Simone seriously.   
Whitney: He will Simone, he will. Julian isn't the same man he used to be. Or actually to put it more accurately. He is the same man he used to be when Mom was with him. He has a good heart and a good soul. He just, well just locked them away because of all the pain and loss in his life.   
Simone looks closely at Whitney.   
Simone: You're really close to him aren't you?   
Whitney: He's basically my father. I adore him. He gave me away at my wedding, he's been a great grandpa to my kids, he's always there for me, and I know he always will be. He's been more of a father to me then TC Russell ever was.   
Simone: Wow. I guess you have some anger in you too, huh?   
Whitney shrugs   
Whitney: It's more like indifference these days. For a long time I hated him for what he did to us. But...but you know what? One day I just stopped and took a good hard long look at everyone and everything around me. I am married to my true love and have a thriving singing career. I have beautiful healthy happy children and wonderful friends. I have more then enough money and a really nice home. So I can't be mad about what he did to me, because my life is perfect you know? I mean, had I stayed I'd still be trapped in his dreams. I'd be alone and miserable running after that damn ball. But instead I'm living my life to the fullest and having a great time. Then there's Mom. Well, here she is happily married to her true love, her career is stronger then ever, and she has all of her friends still at her side. So like me she's only gained. So, I realized I had no reason to be mad. Now all I feel is total indifference. I have it all, Simone.   
Simone smiles   
Simone: I'm happy for you, Whit. I mean it I really am.   
Whitney smiles   
Whitney: Thanks, I'm happy for you too. You seem so content with your life.   
Simone nods   
Simone: I really am.   
Whitney: So what do you say we make this reunion complete huh?   
Simone takes a deep breath and forces a smile.   
Simone: Why not.   
They head in.   
Maid: Hello Mrs. Harris your parents are in the living room.   
Whitney: Thank you.   
Whitney goes in first.   
Julian: Whitney, my dear, what a nice surprise!   
Julian hugs her tightly. Whitney smiles   
Eve comes over and hugs her.   
Eve: How are you doing honey?   
Whitney smiles   
Whitney: I'm good I'm good. I have someone with me who wants to see you.   
Just then Simone enters the room. Eve gasps as she lays eyes on her daughter who she hasn't seen in five years.   
Simone: Hi Mom. 

Kay is busy in the kitchen cooking when Luis comes in and wraps his arms around her and barries his face in her neck.   
Luis: Mmmm you smell good.   
Kay laughs and turns around. She wraps her arms around him and smiles into his loving eyes.   
Kay: So, you like me smelling like food do ya?   
They laugh.   
Luis: Whatever I'm smelling it sure is sexy.   
He pulls her in to a long drawn out passion filled kiss.   
Kay: Well, I see someone's feeling a little frisky today.   
Luis gives her a devilish grin and cocks an eye brow.   
Luis: You wanna go upstairs and see just how frisky?   
Kay sighs.   
Kay: Oh you know I'd love to. But I can't. Not right now anyways. I need to get this food done.   
Kay turns back to the food and Luis finally looks at it all.   
Luis: Kay, there's enough here to last a family a week. Why are you cooking all this?   
Kay sighs and turns back to Luis with tears in her eyes.   
Kay: Because right now feeding his family is the only way I know how to help my brother. You know, Ethan has been here for me through so much. He's, he's everything a brother should be and I love him so much. And...and now he and Theresa are going through hell. They've got help with the kids, Eve's taking care of the medicine, and Whitney and Chad have so much positive energy flowing it could choke a horse. So, what am I left with? This   
She indicates food.   
Kay: This is all I can do. All I can do is keep their fridge and freezer stocked with home cooked food.   
Luis gazes at her his eyes full of love and compassion. He takes her hands in his.   
Luis: Kay, you can do far more then cook. And you have been doing far more then cooking. You go over everyday and talk to them trying to make them feel better. You play with the kids, you help Paloma clean and cook. You bring so much light to that house. Just like you bring light to my heart. You know when she was first diagnosed. I...I didn't know how I was going to deal with watching another loved one fight this disease. But...but you have helped all of us so much. You've kept us strong, optimistic and relatively happy. I mean, weren't we all over there laughing last night at that video you rented? You do so much for all of us.   
Kay smiles up at him with tears in her eyes.   
Kay: Oh, Luis. I really hope that is true. I've been so worried about everyone. Especially you and Ethan. But I feel so helpless.   
Luis: But that's just it hun, you're not. You are helping everyone through this.   
Kay: Well, if you think of anything else please let me know.   
Luis pulls her in close.   
Luis: I got an idea. I'll help you finnish this food, and we'll take it over. But then we're coming back home and I am going to take care of you for a change.   
He kisses her softly.   
Kay smiles   
Kay: That my dear doesn't sound half bad.   
They begin cooking together. 

Pilar and the kids come into the house. Maria and Ethan Jr. race upstairs while Pilar puts Sammy in his play pen and Paloma begins unpacking the groceries.   
Paloma: Wow, you sure got a lot of fruits and veggies Mama.   
Pilar laughs   
Pilar: The children have heard certain foods might help Theresa get better. And I couldn't refuse them.   
Paloma nods.   
Paloma: Those kids are facing so much. I can't imagine ever saying no to them.   
Pilar: Si, Mija. Is your Hermana feeling any better?   
Paloma sighs sadly and shakes her head.   
Paloma: I don't think so.   
Ethan came down a little while ago to get some gingerale. She hasn't stopped vomiting all day. He's really getting concerned that she's going to get dehydrated.   
Pilar: Has he called Eve?   
Paloma: Yes. She told him to keep trying to get fluids in her and if he is unable to by tonight then bring her to the ER.   
Pilar: My poor baby.   
Paloma: I know, I know. I feel so bad for her.   
Pilar: Has Luis called by chance?   
Paloma: No, Mama. I talked to him earlier today and, well, it's as if Miguel has fallen off the face of the earth.   
Pilar shakes her head.   
Pilar: Just like your father and Antonio.   
Paloma nods   
Paloma: You know, I don't know what it is with the men in this family. Why is Luis the only one that stuck around?   
Pilar sighs   
Pilar: Well, Luis believes Marten didn't leave of his own free will. As for Antonio and Miguel. I wish I knew, I really do.   
Paloma: Well, whatever the reason I think it's pretty selfish. We could use both of them around here right about now.   
Pilar: Si.   
Paloma: Well, I do have a bit of good news for you. Ethan said Eve's managed to get Theresa put on another experimental drug. And since she's on so many experimental drugs her medical bills are being completely taken care of. So money will be one less thing we'll have to worry about.   
Pilar smiles.   
Pilar: That is certainly a relief Mija. And I am so very grateful to Eve for all she's doing.   
Paloma: Eve is determined that's for sure. But then, I'd say we all are.   
Pilar nods in agreement. 

Upstairs Theresa rests in her bed with Ethan sitting at her side when the kids come racing in.   
Maria: Mama!   
Ethan Jr: Mama!   
Ethan jumps up and stops them from leaping on the bed.   
Ethan: No jumping on the bed Mama doesn't feel good.   
They both stop in their tracks.   
Theresa: But I could still use a hug.   
She smiles weakly and holds her arms out. They run over and Theresa wraps them in her arms. But when she pulls back Maria notices hair on her mothers pillow.   
Maria: Mama your hair is falling out.   
Theresa sighs as she touches her head and more comes out in her hand. Theresa tries to smile bravely.   
Theresa: Yep it is isn't it. The stuff I have to take makes that happen. But once I'm done taking it, then it will grow back.   
The kids nod solomly.   
Ethan Jr.: You're still beautiful Mommy.   
Theresa smiles and tossles her sons hair.   
Theresa: Thanks sweetie. And you are just like your father. Now why don't you two kids go play, okay?   
Maria: Can you play princess with me?   
Theresa sighs she is so tired and her body is really hurting all over not to mention the waves of nausea that keep coming.   
Theresa: Not today honey. Mommy is just not up to it.   
Maria looks disappointed. Ethan goes to the door and calls downstairs.   
Ethan: We need a princess player up here!   
Paloma: Coming!   
Paloma races upstairs.   
Maria: I don't want to play with Aunt Paloma I want Mama!   
Theresa tries to get up but winces and falls back against the pillows then over come by nausea grabs the basin by the bed and vomits.   
Ethan Jr: Mama?   
Theresa: It's okay sweetheart. Mama, just doesn't feel good.   
Paloma walks in.   
Paloma: Maria, you want to play princess?   
Maria: No! I want my Mama to stop being sick! I want to play with her!   
Maria runs out of the room and slams her bed room door. Ethan sighs   
Paloma: I'll talk to her don't worry.   
Paloma goes to check on Maria. Ethan looks at his son.   
Ethan: Why don't you go next door and see what CJ is up to okay?   
Ethan Jr looks at Theresa solomly then turns and leaves. Theresa sits there crying. Ethan goes to her and takes her in his arms but she pushes him away.   
Theresa: I hate this! I can't play with my kids, I can't cook, I can't clean, I can't go out! I just sit here puking and watching my hair fall out! I hate this! I hate being sick, I hate the way I feel, and I hate the way I look!   
Theresa pulls some more lose hair out.   
Theresa: Look at me! Look at me! I'm getting thinner by the day, I'm as pale as a ghost and now I'm going bald! How can you love me like this! How?!   
Theresa just sits in her bed sobbing. Ethan cups her face in his hands and makes her look at him.   
Ethan: I hate this too. I hate watching you get sicker and sicker and knowing I can't do anything to stop it. I hate taking you to get medicine that is going to make you feel miserable. I hate that I can't just fix this. You are the love of my life and it makes me so mad that I can't stop this God awful disease. But the one thing I have no problem with is what you look like. I love you Theresa. Not your hair, not your weight, not your complexion, you. I love your heart, your mind, your soul. And nothing, and I mean nothing will ever change that.   
Theresa: Oh Ethan.   
They hold each other and cry. 

Eve stairs at Simone in disbelief.   
Eve: Simone? Is..is it really you?   
Simone nods.   
Eve: Oh, baby!   
Eve runs to her and tries to hug her. Simone holds back a little but let's her. Eve senses and pulls away.   
Eve: I..I'm sorry. I...I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable.   
Julian clears his throat   
Julian: Whitney dear, what do you say we give your mother and sister a chance to talk.   
Whitney nods.   
Whitney: Sure.   
Julian: We'll be in my office should you need us.   
Eve: Thank you.   
Simone nods as Julian and Whitney leave.   
Eve: It's...it's so wonderful to see you.   
Simone: It's good to see you too.   
Eve: Come, come sit down.   
Eve leads Simone over to the couch.   
Eve: When...when did you get into town?   
Simone: Don't be hurt okay but I've been here a few weeks.   
Eve: Oh.   
Simone: Look, I had a lot to sort out and make peace with. Not to mention the fact that I needed to focus on my real reason for coming. When you told me about Theresa...Well, I knew my sister needed me. So, I've been helping out with whatever needs to be done. And just being there for Whitney basically.   
Eve smiles at her daughter.   
Eve: You are a wonderful sister, and a wonderful daughter. I'm so glad Whitney's had you around. I thought she seemed a little less sad these days.   
Simone blushes.   
Simone: Well, I'm trying. You know, I care for the kids. I run arrends. I stay up late and talk with Whitney. I've seen Kay too. She was so shocked to see me. I was certainly surprised that her and Whitney have become so close. But I'm glad. They both deserve a good friend.   
Eve nods   
Eve: So how are things with you?   
Simone: Well, I'm a columnist for a magazine, and I have a wonderful man in my life. So all in all I'd say things are pretty good.   
Eve: I'm glad. So...have...have you made peace with my past?   
Simone sighs heavily.   
Simone: Lord I'm getting tired of explaining this. Okay, Mom please listen to me, please. A singing career is not a terrible thing. There is nothing wrong with using the talent God gave you. Why you'd think anyone would be upset about that is completely beyond me. Being in love is the most wonderful thing in life. It's to be celebrated and cherished. You and Julian were two grown consenting adults who found happiness. There is nothing wrong with that. I can't for the life of me get why you would hide the fact that you had a first love. I mean, that doesn't even rate on the secret scale. And a son? My God, Mom! To lose a child is a tragedy! Why would anyone be upset with you? We would only want to comfort you and grieve with you. Do you think people are normally ashamed when a child dies. Cause guess what they aren't! Now, as for the drugs. Mom, to pull yourself up from the boot straps like you did...To over come a serious addiction and then go on to build a successful career and life. Mom that is a huge accomplishment that many wouldn't be able to do. It's something to be proud of and to stand tall about not hide. The fact that you over came so much and made such a success of yourself makes me proud to be your daughter. It makes me realize there is truly no obstacle I can't over come. Because I know you've over come such terrible ones. You are a hero a true survivor. And you should be proud of yourself for those things. The bottom line is your past is not something to be embarrassed or ashamed of. And I really don't get why you are.   
Eve is crying now.   
Eve: I don't...I mean, I always...   
Simone: Thought we'd hate you? See Mom that's what hurt me. That's what drove me away. You thinking that I would be so narrow minded, so cruel and un feeling, so unrational. You pushed me away because you didn't trust me or my love and respect for you enough to realize that I am on your side. In fact you trusted me so little you were willing to seriously hurt your friends lives. That was such a blow. To realize that's how little love you thought I had for you. That...that you would have to sink to Ivy Crane's level. Don't you get it Mom? Ivy had nothing on you. You let yourself believe she did when she didn't. Nothing terribly bad anyways. Sure you lost Dad but I think we've all come to see that wasn't exactly bad.   
Eve looks at Simone tears streaming down her face now.   
Eve: Oh baby, I'm so sorry. You're right, you're right. I let my fears guide me. And that was wrong. My mother always made music seem like a sin, and TC always seemed to want me to be perfect, and he hates Julian so much and...   
Simone: Stop, just stop. I've heard this so many times. I am not Dad, I am not your Mom, I'm your daughter and you should know me well enough to know how I'd react.   
Eve: Your right, you're right. But you do believe I love you don't you?   
Simone nods   
Simone: But I need to know you believe I love you. I need you to know that nothing you've done makes me think less of you. I am proud of what you've over come, I grieve for my brother weather he is dead or alive, and I wish you'd consider singing again cause you have a beautiful voice. What I'm not happy with is what you did to the Bennetts in the name of protecting your family. But Mom that doesn't stop me from loving you. And I'm so sick of hearing you think I love that conditionally. That's one of the many reasons I left.   
Eve wipes a tear from her face.   
Eve: I'm sorry I didn't believe more. But...but if you'd be willing maybe we could make things better between us. I've missed you baby.   
Simone: I've missed you too. And I'd like that. I'd like to have you back in my life.   
With that they hug both crying. 

Julian and Whitney are in his office.   
Julian: Sounds like you and your sister have worked everything out.   
Whitney: It's amazing. She really has gotten past it.   
Julian nods   
Julian: Good for her. I always felt she wouldn't turn out like Liz.   
Whitney nods   
Whitney: God knows I prayed she wouldn't.   
Julian: Are things awkward with Chad?   
Whitney: No, no actually they aren't. Of course I don't know how much of that is peace and how much is that we're all so distracted right now. You know with...   
Whitney trails off as a sad look comes over her face. Julian takes her hand in his and cups her chin in his other hand.   
Julian: You must not lose hope my dear. Your mother is doing everything possible for Theresa. And from what I hear that girl has nine lives to begin with.   
Whitney laughs despite herself.   
Whitney: Yeah, suppose that's true. But I just hate that she has to go through it at all! It's so unfair!   
Whitney gets up and stomps around the room.   
Julian sighs   
Julian: No, it isn't. But hopefully it won't last long. And...and this time next year she'll be in remission and this will be nothing but a bad memory, yes?   
Whitney smiles hopefully.   
Whitney: Yes.   
Just then Julian's phone rings.   
Julian: Oh excuse me dear I need to take this.   
Whitney nods as Julian gets on the phone. Whitney begins wandering around when she notices some papers on his desk and Theresa's name catches her eyes.   
Whitney: What's this?   
She picks them up and sees that it's all medical bills that have been paid in full by Julian. She gasps in amazement. Just then Julian gets off the phone.   
Julian: Sorry about that I...   
Julian then sees what Whitney is looking at. She turns to Julian with a stunned look on her face.   
Whitney: What, what is this? Why are Theresa's medical bills here and paid in full? I thought Mom had got her on some special testing program so she...   
Whitney stops as it hits her.   
Whitney: Oh my, God, you've been paying for her treatments haven't you.   
Julian blushes and nods.   
Julian: I gave your Mom a blank check and told her the sky's the limit. That I didn't care what it cost she is to save Theresa.   
Whitney: Then why did Mom say...   
Julian: I know how Theresa's family feels about me. I figured it would be easier on all of us if they didn't know. Please don't tell, all right? Nothing good will come of it.   
Whitney nods speechless.   
Whitney: But...but why? You don't even like her family.   
Julian moves closer to Whitney and takes her hand in his.   
Julian: But I love you Whitney. You are as much my daughter as any child I created biologically. And even though Ethan has Sam Bennett now. Well, I can't stop caring about him. So, so I'm saving Theresa for my children.   
Whitney has tears streaming down her face and she flings her arms around Julian and hugs him.   
Whitney: Thank you, thank you so much! I love you Daddy, I love you.   
Julian gets choked up as he holds her close and begins to cry.   
Julian: You're very welcome my girl you're very welcome. 

Over at Theresa and Ethan's the Maria, Ethan Jr. and Sammy are playing with their cousins on the floor while Kay and Paloma finnish putting food away in the kitchen and Luis sits on the couch. Pilar brings a very shaky Theresa down stairs. Luis jumps up to help and Kay, and Paloma are close behind. They get Theresa to the couch and all the kids stare.   
Maria: Mommy you're bald!   
Theresa half laughs.   
Theresa: Well, my hair was falling out in such clumps I figured I might as well get it over with. So I had your Daddy shave my head.   
Ethan Jr: You look nice Mommy.   
All the other kids nod in agreement. Theresa smiles.   
Kay: Theresa it really doesn't look bad at all. But if you want there is a wig store not far from the hospital. I can take you for a fitting?   
Theresa: Thanks, but I think I'm just going to use scarves and hats to cover it up.   
Everyone nods.   
Luis: Where is Ethan?   
Theresa: I'm not sure. After we finished up with my hair he said he had to go do something and I haven't seen him since.   
Just then they hear someone clear there throat. They look over to Ethan's office and see him standing there smiling with absolutely no hair left on his head. Everyone gasps.   
Ethan Jr.: Daddy's bald too!   
Theresa: What in the...?   
Ethan makes his way over to the couch.   
Ethan: I figured if you were going to be bald we could be bald together. So I came down here and shaved my head. And I'll keep it shaved until you are done with your treatments and your own hair starts growing back.   
Everyone is crying.   
Kay: That's so romantic!   
Paloma: How sweet!   
Pilar: That is such a supportive gesture.   
Luis: Wow. Wish I'd thought of that.   
They all laugh.   
Ethan looks at Theresa who is just stairring at him with tears streaming down her cheeks.   
Ethan: Oh come on it doesn't look at bad!   
He says teasingly. Theresa laughs and shakes her head.   
Theresa: Ethan Bennett you truly are prince charming. And I love you and your bald head beyond words. You are the best.   
Theresa hugs him tightly. He holds her close to him and breaths in her sweet sent.   
Ethan: Anything for you my love, anything for you. And just for the record I think you're head's pretty damn cute.   
Everyone laughs.   
Kay: Well we can't let this photo opportunity go to waist!   
Kay grabs a camera and starts snapping pictures as everyone laughs and posses with Ethan and Theresa showing off their bald heads. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It is now a couple months down the road. Theresa's treatments have been getting more and more intense and her symptoms more and more harsh. Theresa lays in her bed drenched to the core in sweat her back and stomach aches with a pain she's never felt before. She breaths deeply praying the pain will subside. Theresa glances at the clock and sees it's three am. She doesn't want to wake Ethan so she slowly tries to get up to get her pills but when she does a sharp pain shoots through her body and she lets out an anguished cry. Ethan hearing Theresa's cry bolts up right and turns on the light. He sees Theresa sitting hunched over on the side of the bed crying.   
Ethan: Theresa?   
He quickly goes to her and takes her in his arms.   
Ethan: Theresa you're burning up with fever.   
Then he notices her clutching her stomach.   
Theresa: Oh God, Ethan it hurts so bad. My medicine, get my medicine!   
Ethan takes control.   
Ethan: Okay hang on. He quickly grabs one of her dozen pill bottles and puts a pill in her mouth. Then cradling her like a baby in his arms he holds her close to him and leans up against the pillows.   
Ethan: Hang in there, the medicine will take affect soon.   
Theresa: I'm...I'm sorry I woke you.   
Ethan looks into Theresa's eyes with deep love and concern.   
Ethan: You'd better always wake me when you need me Theresa. That's what I'm here for.   
Theresa smiles faintly up at him grateful to have him near, but then winces again.   
Ethan: Isn't the medicine working yet?   
Theresa: Not much.   
Ethan holds her even closer and rocks her back and forth.   
Ethan: Just hang in there, I'm sure it will. I'll call Dr. Russell once it gets light out and see if she wants to examen you today since you have a fever. If she does maybe she can also prescribe something stronger for the pain.   
Theresa nods and bites her lip. Then she looks up into Ethan's eyes. They stair at one another their deep love and emotion needing no words.   
Whitney kneels by the toilet and throws up yet again. She goes to the sink and splashes cold water on her face.   
Whitney: This is ridiculous. I've been sick for a week, how long can a stomach bug go on? If that's what it is. I mean, the only other times I've been this sick for so long was when I was...No, no that's not possible. Is it? I mean, I guess it is. After all Chad and I have been spending a lot more time together these days. She looks at herself in the mirror.   
Whitney: My breasts are swollen, and I guess I am a little late. I have to know!   
Whitney rummages around in the bathroom draws until she finds an old test left over from when she found out she was pregnant with Sean.   
Whitney: This test is 99% accurate so I might as well try it.   
Whitney quickly takes the test then sits waiting in the bathroom for what seems like an eternity.   
Whitney: I can't believe this, I have to be the most fertile girl on the block. Chad just looks at me and I end up pregnant. We already have four kids, how the heck are we supposed to manage five! Now, now Whitney stop you don't know that you are. You...you could just as easily have a stomach virus. So, don't, don't go jumping to conclusions, okay? There is no reason too. You're not, you just aren't. I mean, the timing would just be awful.   
Whitney's mind drifts back to when CJ was born.   
Whitney: Not that all of our kids have been born at the perfect time. I mean, heck I was already expecting CJ when we got married. And for a while it was all we could do to get food on the table since Chad wouldn't except money from Julian. But...but we managed. I mean, children are a blessing and I'm sure Chad and I could figure something out.   
Her hand gently rests upon her stomach.   
Whitney: It would be a wonderful thing really. No, no I can't be. Being pregnant would take more time away from helping Theresa and her family. And it's not like I have a lot of time for my other four right now as is.   
Whitney stands up and begins to pace.   
Whitney: Then again something as positive as a new child could definitely lift everyone's spirits. And I'm sure Theresa will say it's fate giving us a reason to smile.   
Whitney half laughs.   
Whitney: Lord knows we could use one.   
She checks the clock and sees the test is done. She takes a deep breath and walks towards the test.   
Whitney: Okay this is it. It's the moment of truth. God I don't know what to hope for.   
Whitney picks up the test with shaking hands and looks down at it knowing it could change her life. 

The next morning Ethan carries Theresa downstairs holding her close. The medicine never kicked in and she is in more pain then ever. Tears are streaming down her face and her fever has risen to 104.   
Theresa: Ethan...   
Ethan: Ssshh, it's going to be okay.   
Paloma and the kids hear the commotion as Ethan struggles to get Theresa and himself bundled up.   
Paloma: What's going...   
Paloma sees her sister sitting in agony at the kitchen table drenched in sweat as Ethan struggles to get her coat on her quickly. Paloma runs to her as do the kids.   
Paloma: Oh, my, God, Theresa what's wrong!   
Maria: Mommy, why are you crying?   
Ethan Jr: Where are you guys going?   
Theresa: Oh...kids...I'm...I'm...okay.   
Theresa winces Ethan takes charge.   
Ethan: Mommy needs some new medicine so I'm taking her to see Dr. Eve so she can get some. Now I want the two of you to go upstairs and play in your rooms right now.   
Maria: But...   
Ethan: Maria, I said now. Everything is fine please go upstairs. Paloma will make you whatever you want for breakfast okay? Now move!   
Paloma: Go on sweetheart, I'll make you your fave okay? Go on.   
Maria turns hesitantly and goes back upstairs. Ethan Jr. just stands still and stairs at his Mom who is hunched over drenched in sweat.   
Ethan: Come on big guy go on back upstairs.   
Ethan Jr: But Mommy doesn't feel good, I want to help!   
Theresa smiles through her pain at this. She reaches out and takes his hand in hers.   
Theresa: It's okay honey. Daddy's going to make sure I feel better. That's why we're going to go see Dr. Eve. Now go back upstairs.   
Ethan Jr. stairs at her for a long moment then goes on. But instead of going all the way up the steps he waits just out of sight and listens. Maria who has been sulking at the top of the steps sees him and goes by her brother.   
Maria: What...?   
Ethan Jr.: Ssshhh, I'm finding out what's going on.   
He whispers. The two kids listen intently.   
Paloma: Okay what's going on?   
Ethan picks Theresa up in his arms.   
Ethan: Last night the pain from the cancer started acting up and she developed a fever. I gave her the meds Eve prescribed but they haven't done a damn thing. So I'm taking her to the ER. Eve is meeting us there.   
Paloma: Do you think the cancer has spread or something?   
Ethan shivers   
Ethan: God I hope not. I'll call you after Eve's checked her out.   
With that Ethan hurriedly carries Theresa out of the house gets her in the car and they drive off. Paloma stands there with tears in her eyes. Then turns takes a deep breath and begins making breakfast.   
Paloma: My poor sister. Why...why did she have to develop pancreatic cancer? She's such a wonderful person.   
On the stairs the kids look at each other. Ethan stands up and motions for Maria to fallow him back up the steps and over to his bed room.   
Maria: What's Pancreatic Cancer?   
Ethan Jr: I don't know but it's what is making Mom so sick. And I'm going to find out what it is so I can help make her better.   
Maria: How are you going to find out?   
Ethan Jr: Dad's computer of course. He showed me how to look things up.   
Maria: Well, I'm coming. I want to know too!   
Ethan Jr. shrugs.   
Ethan Jr.: Fine.   
They go down the other set of steps that bring them into the family room and quickly dash unseen to Ethan's office. Ethan Jr. shuts the door and boots up the computer. soon they are online. 

Whitney wakes Simone up early.   
Whitney: Simone?   
Simone: Yeah?   
Whitney: I hate to wake you up but I need a favor.   
Simone sits up and smiles.   
Simone: Hey, I'm here to help what do you need?   
Whitney: Well, I was wondering if you could handle the kids this morning for Chad and I. I...I need to have a private conversation with him and that can get hard with four kids.   
Simone: Sure, no problem. Is everything okay?   
Simone looks at her with concern. Whitney thinks for a moment.   
Whitney: Yeah. Yeah, look I promise I'll tell you what this is about. But...but I really need to talk to Chad first.   
Simone: Okay. But if there is a problem please let me know, and I'll help however I can.   
Whitney smiles.   
Whitney: God it's great to have you around.   
They hug. Simone then gets up to start making breakfast as Whitney goes back upstairs. She quietly enters the room and slips back in bed with Chad. Then leaning over him she gives him a passion filled kiss. Chad soon begins to respond in kind. When they finally break they both sit up. Chad smiles   
Chad: Now that's what I call a good morning kiss.   
Whitney laughs   
Whitney: Well, I wanted to talk to you before it got to late, and you're so hard to wake up I figured this was the best way.   
Chad laughs.   
Chad: Now there's a perk to being a sound sleeper that I never thought of. So what's up?   
Whitney gets a serious look on her face.   
Chad: Whitney, what's wrong babe? Is it Theresa? Has something happened?   
Whitney: No, no, as far as I know Theresa is still the same. It's...it's about us.   
Chad: Us?   
Whitney: Our family.   
Chad: Simone and you aren't fighting again are you? Damn it! I knew that....   
Whitney: No, no! No, Chad it's nothing like that. Simone and I are actually closer then ever. She's been great.   
Chad: Then what is it? Is someone sick? Is someone hurt?   
Whitney smiles   
Whitney: Try pregnant.   
Chad stairs at Whitney the words sinking in.   
Chad: You're...   
Whitney nods.   
Whitney: I took the test last night when I wasn't feeling well again. And it's positive. Chad, look I know we weren't planning this, and with everything that's going on it's certainly not the best time. But...   
Chad grabs Whitney and hugs her tightly   
Chad: A baby! This is awesome babe!   
Whitney laughs   
Whitney: Yeah, I guess it is. I just wasn't sure how you'd feel.   
Chad: How I'd feel? Whitney, you know how much I love kids, and how much I love you. This is just another wonderful blessing. And if you ask me the timing couldn't be better.   
Whitney looks at him confused.   
Whitney: How do you see that?   
Chad: Babies bring joy. And right now that's in kind of short supply around here. This kid   
Chad places his hand on Whitney's stomach.   
Chad: Is going to bring some much needed happiness and excitement. Not to mention the love and wonder that all baby's bring.   
Whitney smiles at Chad with tears in her eyes.   
Whitney: It really is a blessing isn't it.   
Chad: All the way babe, all the way.   
They embrace tightly. 

Ethan Jr. and Maria just look at each other not sure what to say.   
Maria: I don't understand. What does survival rate mean?   
Ethan Jr gulps as he looks back at the screen tears forming in his eyes.   
Ethan Jr: It means the number of people who don't die from this. In other words Mom could die.   
Maria starts crying.   
Maria: I don't want Mama to die!   
Ethan Jr begins crying as well.   
Ethan Jr: I don't either I want her to stay here with us!   
Maria: Is that why Daddy took her away this morning? Is she going to die?   
Ethan Jr: She had a fever and is in pain. I guess those are bad signs.   
They are both just bawling now. Paloma hears crying coming from Ethan's office.   
Paloma: What on earth?   
She goes to Ethan's office and opens the door and finds the kids sitting by the computer crying. Paloma hurries over to them.   
Paloma: What are you kids doing in here? What's wrong?   
Ethan Jr. points to the computer screen. Paloma looks at what the kids have been reading.   
Paloma: Oh no.   
Maria pulls on Paloma's arm and looks up at her with tears streaming down her face.   
Maria: Is Mommy going to die?   
Ethan Jr.: Is that why Daddy took her to the hospital? Is she not coming back?   
Paloma takes a deep breath not sure of what to do then makes a decision.   
Paloma: Okay come on both of you.   
She shuts off the computer picks Maria up and takes Ethan Jr. by the hand. Then leads them into the family room and sits them on the couch.   
Paloma: Just hold on okay?   
She then grabs the phone and dials a number quickly.   
Kay is busy making breakfast when the phone rings.   
Kay: Hello?   
Paloma: Kay, it's Paloma. We have a slight emergency I need some help with.   
Kay goes on red alert.   
Kay: What's wrong?   
Luis looks over.   
Paloma: Well, during the night Theresa developed a high fever and her meds stopped relieving her pain. So first thing this morning Ethan took her to the ER.   
Kay: Oh no, that's awful have you heard anything yet?   
Luis gets up and moves over to Kay.   
Paloma: No not yet. But that's actually not the emergency I need help with at the moment.   
Kay: Well, what is it?   
Paloma: The kids wanted answers that I guess they didn't feel they were getting. So while I was making breakfast they snuck into Ethan's office and looked up pancreatic cancer on the computer. Now they are both sobbing and think Theresa's going to die.   
Kay sighs.   
Kay: No, no, those poor babies. Okay, I'll be over as soon as I can. I'm going to call Whitney too.   
Paloma: Good idea.   
Kay hangs up and immediately starts dialing.   
Luis: Kay what's wrong?   
Kay: A few things. Least of which is that our niece and nephew just looked up pancreatic cancer on the computer and now are hysterical thinking they are going to lose their Mom.   
Luis groans. 

Over at Chad and Whitney's everyone is celebrating in the kitchen. Simone and Whitney are hugging when the phone rings.   
Chad: I'll get it.   
Simone: Congratulations, I'm so excited for you!   
Whitney smiles   
Whitney: Thanks. You know at first I wasn't so sure how I felt. I mean, we already have four and with everything that's going on. Well, the timing just didn't seem right. But the more I think about it the more happy I become.   
Simone: As you should be. A baby is always a blessing. I'm so excited I'll finally be around for one of the births!   
Whitney: I'm glad too. You know, if you'd like they do allow family in the delivery room these days and I'd love to have you in there.   
Simone smiles deeply touched.   
Simone: I'd love to thank you.   
They hug.   
CJ: I want another brother!   
Russ: Yeah!   
Melanie: No way! Sister, sister!   
Whitney and Simone laugh. Just then Chad walks over with an upset look on his face.   
Whitney: Chad, honey, what's wrong?   
Chad takes a deep breath.   
Chad: That was Kay on the phone. Theresa got sicker during the night and Ethan had to take her to the ER.   
Whitney gasps.   
Whitney: No...   
Simone: Do you need to get to the hospital?   
Chad: No more like over to her house. Seems the kids over heard the words pancreatic cancer and wanted to know what it was. So they snuck into Ethan's office and looked it up. Now they are scared beyond words.   
Simone shakes her head.   
Simone: Those poor baby's.   
Whitney: This is just awful.   
Chad nods   
Chad: Kay and Luis are going to go over but she thinks it would be good if we came too.   
He then looks to Simone.   
Chad: Only this is not a time when any of our kids can come.   
Simone catches on.   
Simone: Okay, let's load the kids up. We'll take them over to Kay's so I can watch her's and yours.   
Whitney looks at Simone with tears in her eyes.   
Whitney: Thank you so much Simone.   
Simone: Hey this is why I came to town.   
Soon all four adults are heading to Theresa's house.   
Luis: I feel like I should go to the ER and be with Theresa.   
Kay: Luis, I'm sure Eve is doing all she can for her, and Ethan is there. Theresa needs us to help her children right now.   
Chad: That's right man. They need us right now. We have to put our own worries aside and focus on them.   
Whitney: Yeah. I agree. All we can do at the ER is wait and worry. But we can actually try and help the kids. Which knowing Theresa is exactly what she'd want us to do.   
Luis sighs and nods   
Luis: I know you're right, it's just...   
Kay squeezes his hand.   
Kay: I know you're scared honey. But right now we can't think about that we have to think about the kids. Besides from the sound of it all she needs is some stronger meds and maybe a few antibiotics.   
Whitney nods as they ring the door bell and are met by Paloma holding a sobbing Maria and Ethan Jr who is clutching his aunts hand with tears streaming down his face. 

At the hospital Ethan paces nervously as he waits for word on Theresa. He had called ahead and when he'd pulled up Eve and two orderlies had been waiting. They had whisked her away from him so fast he'd bearly had time to squeeze her hand. He'd tried to fallow them but Eve said he had to wait here. All Ethan could think to do was call Sam who comes racing in.   
Sam: Ethan.   
Ethan turns and grabs onto his Dad who hugs him tightly.   
Sam: What's going on son?   
Ethan sighs and runs his hand through his hair.   
Ethan: She was up most of the night with a fever that just kept going up and up. And...and she's in so much pain. Dad I have never seen anyone in so much pain. Not since Sheri...   
he trails off new fear comes to his eyes.   
Sam puts his hand on Ethan's shoulder.   
Sam: Don't think about that right now son. There's no need for it, it won't do anyone any good. Look, yes Sheridan died of this but it doesn't mean Theresa will. You can't compare the two, you just can't.   
Ethan nods and gulps.   
Ethan: Anyways, first thing this morning I decided I'd better bring her here. You know, so Eve could get her fever down and give her something stronger for the pain. Dad she was in so much pain. I...I wish I could take her place you know? I wish I could take the pain for her. I'd gladly take her place in there in a second.   
Sam nods   
Sam: I know, son, I know. 

Back at Theresa's Maria is sitting in Whitney's lap with Whitney holding her close and Ethan Jr. is sitting between Chad and Luis as all the adults try to calm them down.   
Whitney: You're Mom is one of the strongest, most determined people I know. And she loves her family so much. She's not going to just let this disease take her away from you guys.   
Chad: Yeah. She's a fighter and a survivor.   
Kay: That's why she's taking all these drugs that make her not feel well, and why your Daddy took her to the ER. She's fighting, she's fighting with everything she has, because she doesn't want to leave you.   
Luis: Yeah, and Dr. Eve is an amazing Dr. And she's doing everything she can to help your Mom fight this.   
Whitney: That's right. And between my Mom's brains, and Theresa's determination they really can beat this.   
Ethan Jr looks at Whitney closely   
Ethan Jr: But they might not be able to right? She could still die, couldn't she!   
Everyone looks at each other and sighs.   
Ethan Jr: That's what I thought.   
Both kids start crying harder again.   
Chad: Hey, hey you guys, we can't think about that. First off we know she's getting the best care, and we know she's a fighter. People do survive this disease. Why should we assume she's not.   
Whitney: Chad's right. We should be thinking positive here. We should be believing in Theresa and my Mom and their abilities to beat this.   
Luis: You can't win a battle if you just give up. We have to keep believing she's going to live.   
Kay: Hey, Maria, you know how your Mom always talks about fate, and how you have to believe in it?   
Maria nods as she wipes her face.   
Kay: Well, I think we need to believe that fate isn't going to let your Mommy die. We have to believe that fate is going to help us save her. Okay?   
Maria: But what if it doesn't?   
Ethan Jr: What will happen if she does die?   
Everyone looks at each other.   
Whitney: Then she'll go to heaven and be a gardein angel. She'll watch over you guys and your Daddy, and everyone else she loves. She'll still be able to hear you and see you. And she'll never stop loving you. But I don't want you kids thinking about that okay? We should try and believe everything is going to be okay.   
Maria and Ethan Jr. look at each other neither really convinced both still crying a little. 

In the ER Sam and Ethan sit side by side waiting for word on Theresa. Eve finally emerges with a grim look on her face. Ethan and Sam rush over to her.   
Ethan: Eve, what's going on? Were you able to relieve any of her pain? Has her fever gone down?   
Sam rests a supportive hand on Ethan's shoulder.   
Sam: What's going on Eve.   
Eve takes a deep breath.   
Eve: We've given her some extra strong does of morphine for the pain. She's pretty much knocked out by them and will probably be asleep for several hours. As for the fever, I'm afraid Theresa has developed an infection. Normally this wouldn't be a big deal. I'd just give her some antibiotics. But because her immune system is compromised from the chemo and the cancer its self. It isn't going to be as easy to get rid of. And she can't have anymore chemo until it's gone.   
Ethan takes a deep breath knowing the implications of no treatment.   
Eve: I'm going to need to keep her here for a few days in order to get the infection under control. I also want to try and figure out the best dosage for her on the morphine shots so that she'll be comfortable. Once I send her home you'll have to give the shots to her.   
Ethan nods trying for all business.   
Ethan: Is it like giving insulin injections?   
Eve nods   
Eve: Pretty much.   
Ethan: How long do you think it will take to clear up the infection?   
Eve: I really don't know Ethan, but the sooner the better.   
Ethan: Can I see her?   
Eve: Of course, fallow me.   
Sam: Ethan?   
Ethan turns   
Sam: I'll be right here if you need me.   
Ethan nods   
Ethan: Thanks Dad.   
Ethan then fallows Eve to Theresa's ICU room. He walks in and finds Theresa hooked up to several pieces of equipment and still covered in sweat. Her body seems so small and frail as she lays there motionless in the stark hospital room. Ethan sits by her bedside and takes her hand in his.   
Ethan: Oh, Theresa.   
Ethan then over come by emotion leans over and places his head on her chest and wraps his arms around her then begins to cry uncontrollably. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

It's several weeks later. Theresa is home from the hospital and has resumed her chemo therapy. Her illness has become increasingly more painful and harder to control with the morphine that Ethan is giving in generous doses. The kids are still very frightened but hanging in there. Theresa lays in bed gripping Ethan's hand as tight as she can grimacing at the pain her body is gripped with. Ethan wipes her forehead with a cold cloth and looks at her with concern.   
Ethan: I just gave you a huge dose of morphine isn't it helping yet?   
Theresa shakes her head.   
Theresa: No. Oh, God I'm going to be sick again.   
Ethan quickly but gently turns her on her side so she can vomit in the towel he has by her head. He then wipes her mouth off and kisses her softly.   
Ethan: I'm so sorry babe. I'd give anything to take your pain away. You know I'd trade places with you in a minute. You know that don't you?   
Theresa looks at him with tears in her eyes.   
Theresa: I wouldn't want you to go through this. I wouldn't want anyone to go through this. Oh God Ethan it's getting worse. Can...can you call Eve and see what else you can give me?   
Ethan nods and looks for the cordless phone.   
Ethan: Damn I must have left it down stairs. Will you be okay if I go down stairs to call?   
Theresa nods as she grimaces some more.   
Theresa: Just hurry.   
Ethan gives her a soft kiss and rushes out. Just as Ethan Jr. and Maria wander in and somberly climb up on the bed and crawl up next to Theresa.   
Theresa tries to smile for there benefit.   
Theresa: Hey you guys. Are you having fun playing with your cousins and friends in the basement?   
Ethan Jr shrugs and takes his mom's hand the way he's seen his Dad do in recent days. He squeezes it tightly.   
Ethan Jr: We'd rather be up here with you.   
Maria nods and takes the wet cloth Ethan left on the bed and starts wiping her Mom's head and face.   
Maria: Yeah. You take care of us when we're sick. Now it's our turn to take care of you.   
Theresa smiles with tears in her eyes.   
Theresa: I must be the luckiest Mommy in the whole wide world to have such great kids. But you know you don't have to. You can go play, it's okay.   
Both kids nod.   
Maria: We don't feel like playing.   
Ethan Jr: We want to just be with you.   
Maria: Yep. We don't want to leave you alone.   
Theresa smiles lovingly at her kids and sighs. She silently prays that God will not take her from them.   
Downstairs Ethan paces like a caged tiger waiting for Eve to pick up the phone. Kay comes out of the kitchen where she's been cleaning.   
Kay: Ethan what's going on?   
Ethan: Theresa is suffering more then ever I have to get something stronger for her!   
Luis looks up from where he and Chad are fixing the TV.   
Luis: She's on morphine isn't she?   
Ethan: Yeah well it's not working.   
Whitney sighs sadly from where she's been dusting.   
Whitney: This is such a nightmare.   
Chad nods in agreement. Just then Eve picks up.   
Eve: Hello?   
Ethan: Eve, it's Ethan. Listen, Theresa is suffering more then ever. She is in the worst agony I've ever seen. I gave her the highest dosage of morphine I could about a half hour ago but it's not doing anything. Can I give her more? Can you prescribe something stronger?   
Eve sighs   
Eve: Unfortunately you can't give her a higher dosage of morphine. A higher dosage would likely kill her. And unfortunately there is nothing I can prescribe that is any more affective. I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do.   
Ethan: But she's suffering! You're a doctor! It's your job to stop people from suffering! How can you not be able to give her something stronger!   
Eve: Ethan, I'm sorry. For all the advances medicine has made it has some terrible short comings. And this unfortunately is one of them. I can't give her anything stronger and more morphine will kill her.   
Ethan: So what are you saying that I'm just supposed to sit back and let her lay there in agony!   
Eve: I'm sorry Ethan...I really wish there was more I could do.   
Ethan: Yeah well so do I thanks for nothing!   
Ethan flings the phone across the room and it smashes against the wall.   
Ethan: Damn it!   
Kay hurries over to Ethan.   
Kay: Ethan! Hey, calm down, okay? That's not going to help anyone.   
Ethan: Yeah, well it's not like I know anything that will help! Theresa is suffering and there is nothing I can do! A higher dosage of morphine will kill her and there isn't anything stronger Eve can give her!   
Kay sighs sadly.   
Kay: Oh no.   
Chad walks over to Ethan.   
Chad: I'm sorry Man, that's rough.   
Ethan: Rough?! What's rough is watching my wife fade away before my very eyes in complete agony! What's rough is knowing my kids may have to grow up without a mother! What's rough is knowing Theresa would move heaven and earth for me and now when she needs my help the most I can't even make her pain subside!   
Ethan knocks over a lamp and kicks an end table over.   
Luis: Hey, hey, Ethan. Look just take a deep breath okay? I've been there you know?   
Ethan: Yeah, and you know what, that's not a comfort! I look at you and all I can think about is Theresa dying! And believe me that's the last thing I want to think about! Theresa is suffering Luis, and all the support and comfort in the world doesn't fix that! So unless you have something that will stop her suffering, shut up!   
Luis stairs at Ethan absorbing what he's just said.   
Kay: Hey, Ethan, come on now. Lashing out isn't going to help, you know? Look, okay, Eve can't stop her pain. But listen maybe we can at least relieve it a little.   
Whitney: Yeah, how about a hot bubble bath. When I had my kids we did a water birth and that really helped the pain.   
Kay: Oh that's a great idea. And it would be so relaxing and soothing.   
Whitney: And Theresa never turns down the chance for a bubble bath.   
Kay: Exactly.   
Whitney: Come on Ethan let's go get Theresa in a nice hot bubble bath.   
Kay: Yeah. If nothing else it might help take her mind off of it.   
Ethan sighs and nods   
Ethan: I guess it wouldn't hurt to try.   
He let's them lead him upstairs. Chad looks over at Luis.   
Chad: Hey, man, you know he's just upset. He didn't mean it.   
Luis half laughs   
Luis: Maybe maybe not. You know, he's right. I mean, we can care for the kids, clean the house, cook the food, talk to them, hug them. But, but all that isn't really helping. I mean, it's taking care of things. But it isn't stopping Theresa from hurting. I remember what this disease is like. And when it comes down to it, unless you can stop or diminish the pain, all you really provide is fluff. Sure all the work is appreciated but it doesn't help the big problem you know?   
Chad: Yeah, man, but it's not like there is anything we can do about that. So, so we got to do the fluff cause it's better then nothing.   
Luis: True.   
A thought then occurs to Luis.   
Luis: Unless...   
Chad: Unless what?   
Luis thinks for another second then makes a decision.   
Luis: I need to run a quick arren I'll be back soon.   
Luis grabs his coat and races out the door.   
Chad shrugs and goes back to working on the TV.   
At the hospital Eve sighs and flops back in her seat with tears in her eyes.   
Eve: God I wish we could just find a cure for this so no one would ever have to go through this again!   
Just then her phone rings.   
Eve: Hello?   
Julian: Hello, my love.   
Eve half smiles   
Eve: Hi.   
Julian: Uh oh, I recognize that "hi" and I don't care for it much. Now what's wrong?   
Eve laughs   
Eve: You really do know me well don't you?   
Julian: Yes, I do. So, don't say nothing. What's going on?   
Eve: Theresa is suffering more then ever and she can't be given any more medicine then she's already on.   
Julian sighs sadly.   
Julian: How awful. Is the chemo not working?   
Eve: Well, yes and no. I have seen a reduction in some areas but the liver is getting more over taken with cancer by the day.   
Julian: Well, you know, if you can get rid of the cancer in every area but the liver then there is a way to send her into remission rather quickly.   
Eve sighs   
Eve: Yeah, I know. But that's only if the liver is the only organ involved and at this point that's not the case. Besides Theresa has a rare blood type. So, finding a donor would hardly be a sure thing.   
Julian: True, true. Well, shall I take you out to dinner tonight to help get your mind off of things?   
Eve: Oh that would be wonderful. But I have to work late tonight.   
Julian: Very well. I will just wait up for you and have cook bring us a late night treat in our room. How does that sound?   
Eve smiles   
Eve: Wonderful. I should go now.   
Julian: Very well. I love you.   
Eve: I love you too. Bye.   
Julian: Bye.   
Julian hangs up and looks at a picture on his desk of him, Eve, and Whitney. He looks at Whitney and Eve closely and smiles lovingly at them with a tear in his eye.   
Julian: Ahh my sweet girls. I vowed to always do my best to make you happy, but there are things even I am powerless to fix. 

Luis arrives at the police station carrying a back pack and quickly makes his way to his desk and snatches some keys. He looks around and when no one is looking dashes for the evidence room. He goes in quickly making sure no one is watching. Then after searching for something he finally finds it and stuffs several bags into his back pack. Then cautiously leaves before anyone sees him. Out side he runs into Hank.   
Hank: Hey man what are you doing here? I thought you had the day off?   
Luis: Oh, I do. I just had to take care of something here real quick. I'm going back to Theresa's now.   
Hank notices that Luis looks rather nervous and that his back pack is balging.   
Hank: You seem kind of nervous, is everything okay?   
Luis: What? Oh, oh yeah, Look, I need to go okay?   
Hank: Hey man, look, we've been best friends our whole lives. If something's up you can tell me. Now what gives.   
Luis takes a deep breath and looks closely at Hank.   
Luis: Let's just say I'm doing what I have to do to ease my sisters pain. Now, I have to go.   
Luis hurries off Hank watches him go.   
Hank: You're up to something Luis. And if it's what I think it is I really hope you know what your doing.   
Hank shakes his head and goes on in to visit with Sam. 

Back at Ethan and Theresa's Kay, Whitney, and Ethan are gently bathing Theresa in her bubble bath.   
Ethan: Are you feeling any better babe?   
Theresa tries to smile.   
Theresa: I really appreciate the effort.   
Kay: Are you hungry or thirsty?   
Theresa shakes her head.   
Theresa: My stomach hasn't settled down from yesterday's chemo yet.   
Theresa looks over at Whitney.   
Theresa: Tell me about the baby Whitney. That will help keep my mind off how I feel.   
Whitney smiles realizing more and more just what a blessing this baby really is.   
Whitney: Well, Chad and I decided that since we've been surprised with all four of our other kids, and this probably will be the last one, that we're going to go ahead and find out what it is. And of course CJ and Russ can't stop talking about having another brother. But then you have Melanie who can't stop talking about a sister.   
Kay: What do you and Chad want?   
Whitney: Actually we are both really hoping it's a girl. I mean, first and for most we want the baby to be healthy, but after that we'd love another girl.   
Ethan: I know what you mean. I mean, God knows I love Ethan Jr and Sammy but man there is just something about having a daughter. People say men always want sons but I'm not so sure about that.   
Whitney: Chad says the same thing. That he loves having a little girl and it would be great to have a second daughter.   
Theresa: Have you heard the baby's heart beat yet?   
Whitney: Yep. You know, it's funny. No matter how many kids you have, the sound of hearing your child's heartbeat for the first time...   
Whitney shakes her head.   
Whitney: It's just indescribable. Chad and I were crying like babies just like when we heard CJ's for the first time.   
Ethan: I know with each of mine I had the same reaction.   
Theresa laughs despite the pain and imitates Ethan hearing his children's hearts beating.   
Theresa: Why is the heart beating so fast! Eve the heart's beating to fast!   
Whitney laughs   
Whitney: Yeah I remember hearing about that. Then Mom would say that's how fast a fetuses heart beats. And he'd be fine.   
Kay: But he never remembers does he?   
Ethan blushes bright red.   
Ethan: Hey I'm a protective father okay.   
They all laugh.   
Theresa: So any ideas on names yet?   
Whitney: We're kicking around some ideas but nothing solid yet.   
Theresa nods. And sighs.   
Theresa: You know what? I really want out of this tub.   
They nod and gently help her out and back into bed where they all help dry and dress her. Theresa smiles at them.   
Theresa: In case I haven't mentioned it. I'm so grateful and thankful to all of you for all your care.   
Ethan: My pleasure my love.   
He kisses her. Whitney squeezes her hand supportively.   
Whitney: Hey that's what friends are for you know.   
Kay pats Theresa's shoulder.   
Kay: I'm just glad there is something we can do to help. 

Charity is doing house work when she suddenly has a vision. She sees Theresa laying in bed looking rather doped up and Luis and Ethan are at her sides holding her hands and looking nervously at Sam who is at the foot of the bed with a very serious look in his face. She smells something sweet and sees a bag of what looks like cigarettes on the bed. Then the vision ends.   
Charity: What on earth was that? 

Kay and Whitney come downstairs.   
Chad: Got the TV fixed.   
Whitney goes over and her and Chad hug.   
Chad: How is Theresa did the bath help?   
Whitney and Kay shake their heads sadly.   
Kay: I think that and talk about your baby distracted her but I don't think it eased the pain all that much.   
Chad shakes his head.   
Chad: Well, at least you were able to distract her.   
He smiles at Whitney and puts his hand on her stomach.   
Chad: See, our kids already helping out.   
Whitney smiles and laughs   
Whitney: Yeah, I guess so.   
Kay looks around   
Kay: Hey where is Luis?   
Chad: Oh he had something he had to do, but he said he'd be right back.   
Kay nods.   
Whitney: Well, I think I'm going to go round the kids up and we'll head home.   
Chad: Sounds good. I'll give you a hand.   
Whitney and Chad head out just as Luis walks in.   
Kay: Hey there you are!   
She gives him a big hug.   
Kay: Where'd you disappear too?   
Luis: Oh, I just had to take care of something at the station. I'm going to go check on Theresa okay? I got her something, I think she'll like.   
Kay smiles   
Kay: I'm sure just seeing her loving big brother will be something she'll like.   
Luis smiles   
Luis: Well, I think this gift my surpass my visit. Excuse me.   
He dashes upstairs before she can ask anymore questions. Luis knocks on the door.   
Ethan: Come in?   
Luis enters and sees his sister laying on her side holding onto Ethan as he holds her to his chest.   
Ethan: Hey Luis.   
Luis: Hey guys. Any better?   
Ethan shakes his head and sighs as he rubs Theresa's back. Luis nods.   
Luis: Well, I have something that just might change that.   
He quickly sits on the bed and opens his back pack.   
Ethan: What do you mean?   
Luis: I mean, I have something that can relieve her pain.   
Theresa turns her head to look at her brother with tears in her eyes.   
Theresa: You'd better not be teasing you or I may be forced to kill you.   
Luis looks at her seriously.   
Luis: Theresa I would never tease about something like this. I have in my bag something that I know will relieve your pain.   
Ethan: But that's not possible. Eve said there was nothing she knew of that would relieve it.   
Luis: No. Actually, there is nothing more she's allowed to tell you about. You see this is pretty alternative.   
Ethan and Theresa exchange a look and then look back at Luis as he reaches into one of the many small bags and pulls something out.   
Luis: Ethan you good a match on you?   
Ethan: I think there is one in the night stand why?   
Luis: Because Theresa will need it to be able to smoke this.   
Luis grins as he holds up what appears to be a cigarette but the smell gives it away. Theresa and Ethan gasp.   
Theresa: Luis that's...   
Ethan: marijuana!   
Luis: Ssshhh! Keep your voice down! Look, I got this from the evidence room at work, and if anyone finds out I could lose my badge and very easily go to jail. Now do you want to help Theresa or not?   
Ethan: I'll get the match.   
Ethan gently lays Theresa back down and gets the matches as Luis gets up by Theresa's head with the marijuana.   
Theresa: Luis, are you sure about this?   
Luis: Marijuana has been proven to reduce if not eliminate pain caused by cancer. In fact there are many people trying to make it legal for that very reason.   
Theresa: But I don't want you getting in trouble because of me.   
Luis looks into Theresa's pain filled eyes.   
Luis: Theresa, that's not important. You're my kid sister and I'll do whatever it takes to help you. I love you and you should know I'll move heaven and earth for you. No matter the cost.   
Ethan: And I'll defend Luis if anything happens so don't worry. And Luis, I'm sorry about before.   
Luis: Hey man, don't sweat it. I've been there.   
Ethan nods   
Ethan: Thanks for doing this, Luis. We really appreciate it.   
Luis smiles   
Luis: Anything for family man. Now let's get this stuff in her so she can stop grimacing.   
Ethan: Okay, let's do it.   
Ethan holds Theresa in a sitting position and put the marijuana in her mouth then light it. Theresa begins smoking it and soon a smile spreads across her face and she lets out a peaceful sigh of relief and continues to puff away obviously feeling very little if any pain.   
Ethan and Luis look at each other.   
Luis: I'd say this was a successful idea.   
Ethan looks at Theresa who has a goofy grin on her face and is now giggling.   
Ethan: I'd say so.   
They high five each other and watch in relief as Theresa falls asleep with a smile on her face. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**   
  


Sam is in the evidence room looking through somethings. He hangrily shuves a box against the wall.   
Sam: Damn it!   
He leaves the room slamming the door behind him and stalks back to his desk. Hank is there getting some coffee. He sees his brothers mood and worries.   
Hank: Hey man, whare's the fire?   
Sam sighs as he sits down and shakes his head.   
Sam: I think one of my men has gone bad.   
Hank: Whoa what do you mean? What happened?   
Sam: Well, just recently we busted a major drug dealer. Now, he was selling all kinds of stuff. Hairoin, cocain, and marijuana.   
Hank: Good thing you got that guy off the street.   
Sam nods.   
Sam: Yeah, Harmony is deffinetely resting easier now.   
Hank: But what does this have to do with one of your men going bad?   
Sam: A huge portion of the marijuana is gone.   
Hank takes a deep breath remembering the bulging back pack of Luis's and how nervous he was acting.   
Hank: Was anything else taken?   
Sam scraches his head.   
Sam: No. That's, that's actually the strange part. If someone is a dealer they'd be taking all of it or at least the more dangerous and expensive stuff. And if he's a user, well marijuana isn't the type of drug people generaly steel to get. Some say it's addictive but it's not a hard drug. In fact a huge group of people are trying to leagilize it to help people with cancer not suffer so much.   
A light goes off in Hank's head as he puts it all together.   
Sam: But regardless someone took it and now I have to find out who and deal with it.   
Sam grabs the phone but Hank puts his hand over the numbers before he can dial.   
Hank: Sam, you'd better not do that until you hear me out or you may really regret making that call.   
Chad and Whitney get all the kids home and find Whitney busy in the kitchen making dinner.   
Whitney: Oh, Simone, you didn't have to do this.   
Simone: Hey, you've been over at Theresa's most of the afternoon, cleaning, cooking, fixing things and helping Ethan care for Theresa and the kids. I figured the last thing you needed was to have to come home and make dinner.   
Whitney smiles with tears in her eyes.   
Whitney: Thank you Simone that's so sweet of you.   
The sisters hug.   
Chad: Yeah, Simone, that's really cool of you.   
Simone: No problem. So listen why don't you two go upstairs and rest and I'll let you guys know when dinner is ready okay?   
Whitney: I could use a rest.   
Chad: Considering you're four months pregnant I'd say so. You have to take care of yourself to babe.   
Whitney smiles   
Whitney: Yes, sir, Mr. pregnancy police.   
They all laugh.   
Simone: Does he always act like that when you're pregnant.   
Whitney: Oh you haven't seen anything yet. Just wait untill I really start to show. He constantly talks to the baby, kisses my stomach, even asks the baby questions.   
Simone: You're kidding!   
Whitney: No, he will ask the baby a question like are you hungry and if the baby kicks he'll make me eat something.   
Simone laughs as Chad blushes.   
Chad: Hey, I like taking care of my kids, okay?   
They all laugh   
Whitney: And that's one of the many things I love about you.   
She kisses him lightly. Then suddenly jumps and puts her hand to her stomach.   
Whitney: Oh!   
Chad and Simone become alarmed.   
Chad: What is it Whit? Is it the baby? Should I call your Mom?   
Simone: Maybe you should sit down.   
Simone grabs a kitchen chair.   
Whitney: No, no. It's fine relax, it's fine.   
A huge smile spreads across her face as tears fill her eyes.   
Whitney: The baby just moved for the first time.   
Chad: It moved?   
Whitney nods happily as Chad puts his hand to her stomach.   
Simone: What...what does that feel like?   
Whitney: Kind of like gass bubbles right now. But as the baby gets older it will feel more like I'm a drum being played from the inside.   
Whitney turns back to Chad who still has his hand on her stomach.   
Whitney: Oh Chad, this is such a miracle. This baby, it's...it's reminding me how miraculous life truly is. I...I mean, we never planned it but here it is. And...and it's it's just such a miracle.   
Chad puts his arm around her sensing what she's thinking and smiles at her encouragingly   
Chad: So maybe we are in store for another miracle, you think?   
Whitney: I really hope so. All I know right now is this baby is the best thing that could have happened right now. I love you so much, I love our kids, and I love this new little one and all the hope it represents.   
They hug tightly as Simone watches happy for her sister. 

Ethan and Luis watch Theresa sleep peacefully for the first time in days.   
Ethan: It is so nice to actually see her resting. She really hasn't been able to, you know?   
Luis nods   
Luis: Yeah, she's been in so much pain, how could she?   
Ethan nods   
Ethan: This was a great idea Luis. I know you really went out on a limb and I'm very grateful to you, we both our.   
Luis: Theresa is my kid sister I'll do anything for her.   
Ethan nods   
Ethan: Well, all the same you really put your neck out there and I want you to know if you get in any trouble I'll defend you.   
Luis smiles   
Luis: Thanks.   
Ethan: So did you do this for Sheridan?   
Luis nods and blushes.   
Luis: I had to you know? I just couldn't stand seeing her in so much pain. I didn't actually use the evidence room though. Remember Fox was living here at the time?   
Ethan: Yeah, but what does he have to do with this?   
Luis: He got me the marijuana. If he still lived here I would've just gone back to him, but he doesn't so I had to use the evidence room.   
Ethan is surprised by this turn of events.   
Ethan: Fox actually helped you and Sheridan out?   
Luis: He's not such a bad guy Ethan. He's just really misunderstood. Sheridan told me that she always felt he acted like such a jerk because people expected himi to. I think she might have been right. Because everytime Sheridan or I treated him kindly and with respect he'd jump to help out and be a really decent guy. At any rate he got me what I needed.   
Ethan nods and suddenly feels a pang of guilt.   
Ethan: I guess I really never did give him a fair chance. You hear enough bad things about someone you just start believing it I guess.   
Luis nods   
Luis: Makes sense.   
Luis glances over to all the bags of marijuana he's brought.   
Luis: Listen Ethan, we need to use this sparingly. I don't know for sure if or when I'll be able to get more. So we'll need to only use it when she's in the most extream pain. I know that stinks but we have to make it last.   
Ethan nods   
Ethan: I understand. And you're right. We have to use it as sparingly as posible. Besides it's not the healthiest thing for her anyway.   
Luis nods in agreement.   
Luis: But at least for now she's pain free.   
Ethan and Luis look at Theresa lovingly. 

In New York Fox Crane sits at home on the couch having a drink and relaxing after work. A song plays on his CD player and he smiles as he thinks back to a time long ago in Harmony. He and Theresa sitting in a coffee shop talking. They had become close friends despite Ethan's constant objections. Ethan had told Theresa to stay away from him but she had firmly put her foot down and told Ethan that he couldn't pick her friends. They had been close untill he was offered that job in New York. And then over time they had drifted apart but he'd never forgotten his first true friend. She was the one that taught him what friendship was. She was the first one who truly understood him and cared about him. Not because he was a Crane but because he was her friend. He hadn't wanted to take the job but she had insisted he take it. She wanted him to have a chance to make friends and be happy a chance she feared that the Crane's were making impossible in Harmony, so she had told him in no uncertain terms to leave. He was grateful to her for that. He did have friends and soon he'd even have a wife. Fox's eyes drift to the calender by his desk. It is the aniversary of when he left for New York and the life Theresa so wanted for him. He lifts his glass high.   
Fox: To you Theresa, may all your hopes and dreams becoming true. 

Whitney sleeps in her bed a smile playing on her face. Suddenly she begins dreaming. She sees herself holding a baby happily in her arms. She's sitting on Theresa's couch and Theresa is sitting next to her. Theresa in her dream has a full head of hair and is holding a new baby of her own.   
Theresa: I just know our girls are going to grow up to be best friends.   
Whitney wakes up with a start her heart is pounding.   
Whitney: Was...was that a sign? Is..is this all going to work out, or was it just wishful thinking? Oh God please let that have been a sign. 

Paloma is over at Pilar's visiting.   
Pilar: I'm so glad you stopped over Mija.   
Paloma: Well, with everyone that was over at Theresa's my presence wasn't really as needed. So, I took the opertunity to come see you. Besides I needed a break.   
Pilar nods   
Pilar: Yes, it is important to take breaks. It would be unwise to just keep going with out sometime for yourself.   
Paloma nods   
Paloma: Things have gotten so hard over there. It's nice to be able to just take a breather.   
Pilar shakes her head sadly   
Pilar: My poor Theresa. She is suffering so.   
Paloma nods   
Paloma: But Ethan is doing all he can to keep her comfortable and Eve is working so hard to make her well.   
Pilar: God bless them. But how are you doing Mija?   
Paloma: I'm okay. I miss Juan naturally but we talk several times a week and he understands I need to be here right now.   
Pilar: It is never easy being away from those we love.   
Paloma looks at her mother with a knew understanding.   
Paloma: It must be especially hard for you, Mama. I mean, I can pick up the phone and call Jaun, or aunt Maria anytime I want. But you have no way to even contact Papa, Antonio, or Miguel.   
Pilar sighs.   
Pilar: No, no, I do not. But, that which does not kill us only makes us stronger. God only gives us what we can deal with.   
Paloma: But why so much Mama? Why does he give good people so much to deal with?   
Pilar: I do not know, and I have asked myself that very same question over and over. But I suppose it's just Gods will to test the good people of the world. Perhaps one day we shall learn the answer.   
Paloma nods   
Paloma: Perhaps.   
Pilar: I must go check on the laundery, oh but before I forget this letter came here for you today.   
Pilar hands Paloma a letter then leaves. Paloma looks at the letter clearly addressed to her but it has no return address.   
Paloma: That's odd. Everyone back home knows I'm staying at Theresa's why would they send this here? And why would it have no return address.   
She opens it and gasps when she sees who it's from.   
Paloma   
Hi, it's me your long lost hermano Miguel. I heard you came to town the same night I left. I'm glad Mama has you around. I'm sure your more of a help then I was. I just wanted to say hi and let the family know that I am thinking of Theresa and I hope she recovers. I'm doing fine. In fact I'm doing better then I have in a long time. Getting away was the smartest thing I've ever done. I don't know if I'll ever come back there. But even if I don't you guys will always have my love.   
Your Brother   
Miguel   
Paloma stairs at the letter in shock. She searches the envilope hoping there is some form of return address that she over looked before but there is none. She sighs sadly.   
Paloma: Oh, Miguel, please come home. 

Over at Charity's house Charity is cleaning up the dinner dishes when she has another vision. She sees Pilar standing in her kitchen. Pilar is lighting candles for Marten, Antonio, and Miguel as she always does. Praying for their safe return. Suddenly the kitchen door flies open and a gust of wind blows through the room. As soon as it's started it's stops. And where there were three burning candles there is now only one and the other two have disapeared completely. 

Eve is sitting in her office on the phone with one of the many cancer specialists she's been able to consult with thanks to Julian's money and connections.   
Eve: So it is a possibilety? If we can just contain the cancer with in the liver then...? I see, I see. Well, thank you very much. This is great news. Yes, it is deffinetely a long shot. The cancer isn't contained yet and she has a rare blood type but...Exactly. No, no. At this point it's to soon to even suggest it. Yes, thank you very much for calling me back.   
Eve hangs up and looks at Theresa's file then picks up the phone and dials a number.   
Kay: Hello?   
Eve: Oh, hi Kay, is Ethan there?   
Kay: He's upstairs with Theresa, do you want me to get him?   
Eve: No, no. Just let Ethan know that I want to increase Theresa's chemo treatments from once a week to twice a week.   
Kay: Wow that's a lot. Are you sure she can handle it? Her body reacts pretty harshly to it you know?   
Eve: Yes, I know, but if we're going to beat this then we must step up the chemo.   
Kay nods   
Kay: I understand. Okay, I'll tell Ethan.   
Eve: Great.Thanks Kay.   
Kay: You're welcome. 

Ethan and Luis are still sitting with Theresa when she begins waking up.   
Theresa: Mmm   
Ethan: Hey babe are you still feeling okay?   
Theresa is still a little woozy but is coming around.   
Theresa: It hurts a little but just bearly. It's okay. The room is spinning a little though.   
Luis chuckles.   
Luis: That's normal.   
Just then there is a knock at the door.   
Ethan: Come in.   
Sam walks in with an unreadable expression on his face. Luis and Ethan freez looking to the end of the bed which is covered with small bags of marijuana.   
Ethan: Uh, Dad, hi, what, what are you doing here?   
Luis tries to sutely but quickly get the marijuana out of eye sight as Ethan gets up and goes to Sam trying to block his line of vision.   
Sam: Luis stop that, Ethan sit down.   
They both exchange a nervous look and then sit on the end of the bed.   
Theresa: Sam?   
Sam: Yeah, it's me, Theresa. How are you feeling?   
Theresa: Better now thanks to Luis and Ethan.   
Sam nods   
Sam: I'm not surprised.   
He then turns his attention back to Ethan and Luis.   
Sam: I was in the evidence room today looking over things and there is a huge amount of marijuana missing.   
Luis: Sam...   
Ethan: Luis don't talk. Dad...   
Sam: Both of you listen. Now, I figured someone with keys had to have been the person who took it and I wanted to find out who. I bumped into Hank and he told me something rather interesting.   
Luis mutters under his breath.   
Luis: Trader.   
Ethan: Dad, look, Theresa has been in constant agony, the drugs Eve has given her haven't been working much so...   
Sam puts his hands up.   
Sam: I don't want to hear this Ethan. I came by for one reason and one reason only. And I want you both to just be quiet and listen.   
They nod he then goes out into the hall   
Luis: We are dead meat.   
Ethan: Ssshhh.   
Sam comes back in carrying a huge box.   
Sam: Now, I want you to understand something. Neither of you are to mention our visit tonight, that I gave you anything, or what I gave you. If either of you mention any of these three things I'll be forced to persue this case.   
He hands a confused Ethan the box.   
Sam: You didn't get this from me and you never saw me.   
With that Sam hurries out leaving a stunned and confused Ethan and Luis stairing at each other.   
Luis: What the heck?   
Ethan opens the box and gasps.   
Ethan: Oh my God.   
Luis looks in and his jaw drops.   
Luis: There must be an entire crop of marijuana in here!   
Ethan shakes his head with tears in his eyes and then looks over at Theresa. Then back to the door where Sam had stood only moments before.   
Ethan: Thanks Dad, thanks with all my heart. 


End file.
